new heroes
by Sonicepiloguelover
Summary: Story gets better as chapters go on. This story's starts in the great forest where sonic and tails are trying out for a scout party on eggmans attack on mobotroplis but there will be great surpises in store when something's come into the story like OCs from mine to three others which will be displayed during chapters 1 and 2 note: one charecter gone from 9 upwards reason:pulled out
1. Chapter 1

This is my own story of a sonic the hedgehog All sonic charecters belong to SEGA and own characters belong to Cheezel1993, Rissa Prower, sonicepilougelover, RealaTheHedgehog. And I thought that the preview start had a thing to and used it so I can continue from it

It was the year 3238 where our heroes sonic, Sally, Amy ,tails, knuckles and the chaotix, shadow, bunny, cream and little cheese, antonie, Maximilian the king, sonics mum and dad and uncle chuck, Ellas Sally's brother, basically everyone in the comics ok beside monkey khan. Are in a war against a evil mad genius called doctor Ivo Julian robotnik aka doctor eggman and trying to protect there home mobotrpoilis from an invasion where eggman has launched a attack on mobotropils and are going to find a big surprises in what they are going to find out.

Chapter 1: the new arrivals

In the great forest where sonic and tails are defending the entrance to mobotropils . Sonic and tails are fighting eggmans forces and the rest of the gang are defending from inside and out side diffrent entrances to mobotropils. Sonic and tails are outnumbered to 400-2.

Sonic says in a worried tone " ok tails you ready"

Tails " no but have we got a choice"

Sonic and tails saw as they just keeped on coming. They got ready for a battle of their life's. Sonic ran up to the first robot slicing it in half with his spin attack while tails just started knocking down any robot he sees to cover sonic. Sonic quickly recovered from the spin dash and started running in circuls around the robots to get them confused and shoot there own. Tails got an idea to rewire one of them to fight for them. Sonic covered tails by going at sonic speed punching every robot that comes near tails knocking them far away and out of commission. Tails finally finished and they got some extra time. Sally called in

" are you two all right fighting on your own"

Sonic just chuckled and sliced though 5 robots and replied

" yeah right sal you know me that well now "

Sally replied with anger and worry

" well sonic we have not faced anything this big in ages just be careful. Over and out"

Tails got sonics attention

" are we going to be ok there are a lot of robots here"

Sonic just puts his hand and thumb up at tails and winks at him and says

" you bet I promise"

Then a robot got tails from behind and threw him into the crowd of robots. Smacking tails into the ground while all the robot start pounding him. Sonic quickly responded to tails and ran up to the robot who threw him and kicked him back into 2 robots. Sonic than ran to tails who is in pain on the floor and trying to keep them away from tails. one robot got him from behind. Two robots came up and picked them both up strangling them. When they see their life's flash before there eyes they heard a big bang from a distance. As they felt the cold steel hands let go of their necks and fell hard to the ground on their knees gasping for air but quickly recovered only to find them selfs to look where the noise came from. As they never paid attention another robot went to hit tails from behind. Sonic looked behind tails only to shout his name in shock " TAILS " only for him to react by looking at sonic and quickly looking behind to see a metal fist come flying right at him. Tails closed his eyes in fright in till a sudden BANG sound came again only for tails do a scream and jump while sonic just looked around in sudden shock hoping that the guy shooting won't shoot them well if it was a person shooting but then they turned to the robot that almost hit tails they noticed that it just stopped in thin air standing still if you will like right at the point where it almost hit tails by a few centimetres.

" what's wrong with it tails" while scratching his head when he said it. Tails started spinning his tails and started to hover off the ground only to go round the robot to see if the bang was just a malfunction " nope sonic looks like it just blew up on the inside" sonic walked up to the robot with one hand on his hip " can't you open it to have a look inside " tails just shock his head to answer sonic " nope the armour Is to strong it's like your spin can get through it like no problem" sonic had and idea and sheared it with tails " then why don't I just slice it in half" tails just shock his head " if you try that we won't know what the problem is or was with it" sonic just gave a sigh and waved tails to follow to try and stop the rest of the robots heading to mobotropils but when they went running off a shadowy figure watched them run off and over heard them.

( down a pathway on the route to mobotropils )

Character conner Jenkins. Story been in Chezzel1993 read missing for full profile number of story's produced: 1 called Missing ( to know about Connor Jenkins I suggest to read the story missing to know what he's like and what he's done and what he looks like but I will give a reading of his image soon ok)

It was a fine day just walking down the path to mobotropils but here we find Connor just out for a walk and lighting up a cigaret to smoke just to get away from the city life. He enjoyed his puff of smoke and let out a cloud. He looked at the cloud just go away into the air with a smile over his face. As he continued his little walk down while smoking something got his attention. a loud bang like a gun shot or something falling and smashing to the ground so he got curious and followed the sound where it cam from. He ran in to the woods trying to find out where the sound came from but only to hear nothing but complete silence for a while. Connor just looked around and saw nothing but trees and leaves and grass. He noticed his fag was finished and then flicked the butt away. As he just looked around then decided to walk back to the path in disarray he heard another bang but the sound came a lot closer and his curiosity grew he ran to the noise not thinking . As he got to the place where he think he heard the gun shot he noticed that the floor was damp and muddy. He bent down crouching only to put his hand on top of the mud. He saw footsteps in the mud leading some where. Connor raised an eye brow and looked at his surrounding thinking " great place to get a drop on someone but who" he then started following them in silence trying to find out who ever he is trying to following. Then he heard voices in the distance some very familiar voices And as he followed the voices only to see sonic and tails arguing about a robot with 3 three the floor " hmmm" Connor said while looking sonic and tails running off in the direction to mobotroplis so he thought " if I follow them quietly i might find out the noise came from". He ran off following sonic and tails very briefly trying to stay back as far as possible with out being to tree to tree not being seen.

( out the front gates of mobotropils)

Character: Rissa Prower ( she's not tails sister if anyone asks ok) story been in : none first time. owner: Rissa Prower story's she has produced : none she only likes to read them

Charecter :Scott rider story been in : paybacks waiting owner : Sonicepilougelover story's produced 2 ( learn more of Scott's profile on the story paybacks wait

We find our selfs out side the gates with Sally acorn, Amy, bunnie, Antoine, rotor and the royal guards with Elias leading the defences on the out side of the gates. As they watch the field still empty they are getting worried about sonic and tails performing their task of just recon. As they kept watching the forest to see any sign of movement.

" when are they getting back eggman couldn't have captured him again not a second time" Sally said with a worried tone and holding her arm with guilt. " don't worry your horseshoes Sally girl you know sugar hog ain't the one to get captured while in a tussle" bunnie trying to comfort Sally only for her to ease up and to let loose a "yeah your right bunnie" in relief. As they started to look deeper in to the forest they say two figures just standing there as did everyone noticed. They all started to celebrate by giving each other high fives saying " sonic stopped the robots with tails" and let their guard down on for them to look again there were hundreds of figures just slowly walking in line out the forest. They all were shocked when sonic weren't back and feared the worst but still got prepared for a fight to defend the city at all cost. As the guards readied their guns, bunnie turned her robotic arm into her cannon and Antoine ready his sword and said the words " en guard" Amy pulled or hammer out with her face in complete anger for sonic but rotor just used his nanite suit. As they waited for the robots to get in range of the guards shoots to cover the hitters they stopped right in a line. As when every looked confused they saw two robots at the front just step to the side to reveal a orange but a bit reddish two tailed fox with dark orange should length hair and bangs that cover her left eye and a nick in her left ear and on the tips of her tails. Her eyes are blue and her muzzle and stomach are white they noticed and as they looked at her she was wearing a light blue tank top that didn't quite cover her stomach

And a jean miniskirt with knee high black leather boots and a fingerless white elbow length gloves but when they looked at them they say what they think we're gold inhibitor rings. They just gave her the evil stare and thinking "eggmans got another foolish helper again" as she started walking out she just stood there with a smirk on her face. " a few hundred robots easy" said Elias while giving the signal for the troops to reload their guns. As they did they felt a sudden breeze like a dash of wind just came out of nowhere just to see sonic standing in front of the girl that looks like leading eggmans attack. Sonic just just looked at her then looked at the robots and just shock his head in disappointment but she then looked at sonic and then laughed . sonic just stood there confused " why are you laughing " he said. She just wiped her eye trying not to laugh again " I can't believe that the doctor is having trouble with you". Sonic just laughed as well and laughed at her for about a minute in till he stopped and looked at her face " what are you really real here. Working for egghead him self" sonic watched as he looked at her reaction to it. She was looking down at the floor Just thinking that she has to help him for what he done to her. Sonic just noticed her and started another confiscation " like as always I'll introduce my self and well I'm sonic you " she just then looked back at sonic as she came back to reality " names Rissa Prower" sonic just raised his eye brow in the name and spoke " so why are you working for him" as he said that tails started flying in " Jesus sonic I said wait up " while trying to catch his breath but imedently rose to see Rissa " errr who are you " Rissa just gave a big sigh and said in a dopy voice " Rissa Prower" tails just looked at the robots standing behind her and the realised " your working for eggman " Rissa just clapped her hands in sicasm " well done " as they were just talking Connor was in the forest looking out to see the robots " heh they don't stand a bloody chance against sonic and them ill sit this one out I think" as Connor just looked thought the bush close to them he could hear parts of the confo

" I will give you guys a chance to surrender" Rissa said trying to ensure them but as soon she said that Sally came running up to them over hearing what Rissa said " really and we'll give you a chance to go back to that mad man" Rissa just stared at Sally and frowned with hatred in her eyes. Sonic saw as she just stared at Sally and put his hand out in front of Sally's chest giving the the impression clam down. Sonic just looked at her then the robots again " so why are you working for him" Rissa just baffled and then came out with " he kinda done something to me and I'm helping him" sonic just looked at her body and saw no robotic parts or anything just full organic. He was more curios In what he done to her than the robots just standing behind her " so what did he do to you" when sonic said that Rissa just rubbed her arm in embarrassment. As she went to speak a very familiar evil voice came from behind the robots. As she turned to look it was eggman saying " just attack them you stupid girl use your gifts that I gave you " sonic tails and Sally just got ready in their battle stance just so that they couldn't move. They saw Rissa just looking at eggman and glowing. Connor looked shocked hiding trying to be sneaky and watching as,she holds the three with nothing. Rissa just turned and had a frown on her face like she didn't like it. Sonic quickly said " you don't have to team with him he might have given you powers but you are in control not him" eggman didn't hear anything as he was gloating like he has already won. Rissa just put her hand back and forth and threw them straight back into the wall of mobotropils. Bunnie and Antoine went up to them trying to see if they are hurt but they got up with not problem at all and rubbed off the dirt. Connor just shock his head and stepped out of the bush revealing him self. As everyone turned to look at him only to see him still wearing his same old black leather jacket covering his white long slevee shirt And his old faded torn jeans and black converse trainers stile cut his hair so its short but still blond. saying " why don't you pick on someone your own size " eggman just turned in anger and remembrance of that voice " so Connor I was wondering when you would show up" connor just walked around the robots to stand next to Sally and sonic with the rest protecting the gate to the city " when will you realise you wont win" eggman just chuckled in hearing those words and pointed a remote up in the sky and pushed one. They saw the egg fleet just surrounding the city. As they all looked up Sally got in touch with Nichole " Nichole I need to you to tell GUN we need some assistance" Nichole just answered through her database than her hologram. Sally the turned back to face eggman and shouted " we won't give in eggman and you know that" as eggman started laughing again in hearing her words Connor just thought " eggman don't attack for no reason this one seems to stupid he always has a side story or a plan so what is it " when eggman decided to stop laughing he just pointed at the city and said " burn everything down to the ground" as the robots started changing their arms to machine guns the royal guards got behind sand bags as did everyone else. Connor just shouted to one of the royal guards to give him a weapon. He chucked it and he caught it ( well duh he ain't going to drop it) as he caught it he check the clip to see of there were any bullets and it was full. When the robots started to move Elias raised his hand and shouted for encouragement " FOR MOBOTRPOLIS" but before they could move a large bang came out of nowhere but Connor sonic and tails recognised the shot and started to look around and saw 3 robots heads come off. Eggman just jumped and looked what happened and saw the robots fall crashing to the floor. Rissa just stopped and looked at the robots and looked around to where it came from but connor looked at where the robots heads cam off and turned towards the great forest and tried to focus his vision only to see a barrel to pop out of a bush. He chuckled and shouted out " nice shot you can come out now" as Connor said that there were more shots 7 in fact and 7 robots hit the dirt. Rissa looked at them and turned only to look straight at the barrel in a bush. She raised her hand only to throw the person towards out in the open. Eggman tried to have a closer look as did everyone he was a red hedgehog laying on the floor wearing a black leather jacket tight blue jeans and nikey trainers. Everyone started staring even more when he just started to stand up. He started getting first in the kneeling postion and crouching then he stood up holding a sniper rifle. Sonic shouted put " who the hell are you" as he turned to look at sonic Sally just gasped and said under her voice " Scott " eggman being eggman started speaking with curiosity " so who are you " Scott just looked at eggman with no facial expression and just stared at him. Rissa just stepped forward " can you move it we've got some bussniness to do" but before Scott could move she just threw him back into the wall with her telekinetic powers. Scott hot the wall and fell to the floor and was out cold. Everyone looked at him and tails and Sally ran up to him to see if he was all right. Connor just stared at him and then looked back to Rissa " was that really a right thing to do you didn't give him enough time to move. Rissa just smirked " he shouldn't have interfered with this then" as eggman started the robots to attack again he heard something from behind them. He looked around to hear a noise and the trees shaking as did everyone else " uh oh great more problems" eggman said while giving a sigh and resting his head on his hand. Coming out of the trees were gun troops and robots going on line and trying to surround the robots. Rissa just turned and looked and just chuckled " I love a challenge" as eggman looked at GUN trying to surround he heard a noise like a helicopter . It came over the trees to land next to the gates. As the door opened commander tower walked out of it. As he walk out Scott woke up and looked at him. Connor also just looked at him. As the commander walked to sally who was standing next to tails helping Scott. When he walked over Scott started to get up. Tower just turned towards Sally and saluted " we got your message princess" Sally just saluted back with thanks but only for Scott to wipe the dirt off and just kept looking at tower. Tower just smiled at Scott and put his hand out " I didn't thank you properly for the victory over that terrorist group Scott" as he said that Sally walked over to Connor " how's the free leg treating you" Connor just looked at Sally finding the joke not funny " at least it's off that I am grateful for" . Scott looking at the hand of tower then only to turn to look at Rissa scott said in a quiet voice so tower could only hear him " she reminds me of someone I . Scott just stopped and looked towards the ground trying not to shed a tear. As tower put his hand on his shoulder he said " she was a good person Scott" Scott just looked straight forward only for a red mist to cover his face. As he turned to tower he got angry really quick " you don't know what she was like" tower just took a step back in surprise in Scott's reaction. Everyone looked even eggman and Rissa to see Scott shouting at tower. As Sally ran over to Scott and tried to give him a bit of comfort " Scott its ok we're all here for you everyone well not eggman and Rissa but you get the idea" Connor looked at Scott like he had the same feeling when the little girl passed away ( read cheezel1993 missing for full story) Scott felt Sally putting her hand on his should and this angered him even more " and you 6 years I rotted away in prison 6 god dam years because of you Sally then I escaped only to find that everyone forgot about me, that my father was a god dam terrorist not to mention I shot him in the head and " he stopped and everyone stared at the shock of anger that came out of Scott. Scott just looked down at the ground trying not to cry. Eggman just overheard and joined in the confosation

" we'll ain't this a good reunion ain't it Scott everyones forgot about you and the way you got them bloody terrorists out my old base was very good and the way you killed your father but all that doesn't count much to the other thing does it" eggman said while looking straight at Scott.

Scott turned slowly looking at eggman in shock while still trying not to cry

" you were watching the whole time " thinking in his head

" what was it like watching her die right in front of you the only real life person you trusted and cared only to die right in front of you " he spoke trying to get Scott's attention.

Scott just looked at eggman and slowly clenched his teeth and eye brows. Scott started to run at eggman while holding the sniper in his hands. Eggman watched Scott's face and just laughed at him. Everyone shouted at Scott to get back but except Connor and the commander.

" I feel sorry for eggman right now " the commander said while smiling when he said it. Everyone turned to the voice then looked back at Scott. Connor looked at the commander and walked up to him while Scott was on a raging spree. Connor was more curious about Scott and why was he like that.

" hay tower I have a question for you" Connor asked with while still looking at Scott still running at eggman and the robots.

" ok shoot" the commander said

" what did Scott meant by what he said you know the whole story" Connor ask with curiosity

The commander told Connor all about Scott about why he went to prison for nearly killing Sally and blowing up a GUN base as well as his father being the leader of the biggest terrorist groups on möbius and the story about Charlotte and he changed that day ( read all about it in paybacks waiting )

Connor just turned and looked back at Scott and said under his voice " dam no wonder he's acting like that but I changed with a little break up and everyone not giving a dam about me and I used to act like that when I lost my temper"

As Scott was running towards the crowd of robots eggman still laughing then he stopped to look at Scott pointing the rifle at him. Scott ran screaming with anger and looking down the scope " you don't have the right to talk about her more or less think" eggman jumped as he heard the gun shoot at him. He quickly reacted by moving into the crowd of robot hiding. Scott just ran at the robots who pointed at Scott and started shooting at him missing completely

" I'm going to destroy every toy you own eggman then I'm coming for you " Scott said while running and shooting at the robots. One by one they fell to the ground out of commission. As Scott ran in to the crown of robots everyone back at the gate started charging to join the fight. They ran in bashing every robot they see while the guards shooting from a distance trying to get killed. As Scott ran into the middle of the robot he ran out of ammo in the clip and stopped trying to reload but he didn't pay attention and hit him right in the side sending him flying towards and crown of robots and Rissa. As he got up he looked around seeing the robots and the guards, freedom fighters, Gun having a stand off fight. As Scott quickly looked around he went to his jacket pocket and pulled out two m9 pistols and whistled to get the robots in the facility attention and it did. They turned and went to Scott and as one went for a fist punch Scott saw the robots legs open and front rolled through while regaining from it pointed and shot. He saw the robot fall to the ground and saw 5 more walking towards him he chuckled in anger and pointed the gun and took off their heads and blow up. He chuckled and heard foot steeps be hind him. He turned quickly to see Rissa just looking at him with a smirk.

" we'll what are you looking at" he said while pointing the gun at her

" you should have not got involved" saying trying hopefully that scott will back down

As Scott just chuckled he shock his head " you are definitely going to regret working for eggman " Scott said while twitching trying to pull the trigger.

" come on then pull the trigger see if I am going to regret it he gave me something and I'm only returning the favour" she said while pointing at him.

Scott just let up a bit a remembered someone who was like that. He tried to pull the trigger in till he remembered Charlotte. He remembered when they met in his fathers lab where he wouldn't hurt a girl and took his first beating from a girl.

As he stood their pointing the gun at her he started lowered it slowly and looked away and calmed down and said lightly for Rissa and Sally who was nearby fighting a robot to hear

" someone else was like that she didn't have a choice and something tells me you didn't have one too am I right"

Rissa just looked at scott thinking for a split second in till she just waved her hand and shouted out " chaos spear" Scott just looked up to see a spear coming at him he didn't even react he just stood there thinking about what happened in his fathers lab " maybe I might be able to talk her out " as Scott just stood there looking at the spear a sudden bright light came out of nowhere. Scott and Rissa closed their eyes in the light. As the light darkened they only saw shadow holding the chaos spear.

" bu-bu-but how d-d-did you do th-tha-that " as Rissa was shocked in the catch of the spear that shadow was holding. Scott just looked at him with great disappointment like he wanted to throw him away just for interfering. Shadow just looked behind to look at Scott then back at Rissa

" am I interrupting something" shadow said with his deep voice sounding curious about the fight going on between Rissa and Scott.

Sally just looked shocked and walked up to shadow while still holding the spear

" what are you doing here I thought that the commander lost contact with you " while looking at shadow with curiosity.

Shadow turned and looked at sally then back at Rissa like he didn't hear her. Eggman looked over a couple of robots to only see shadow facing Rissa and behind was Scott. Eggman was shocked and shouted out for everyone to hear " SHADOW " as shadow turned to eggman in hearing the voice and resulted to throw the spear straight at him only for eggman to suddenly duck behind the robot. The robot blew up and the explosion threw eggman back into another robot. With out thinking Rissa just kept starting at shadow like she was glued to him. Shadow just turned to eggman and started walking up to him. Sally just shock her head and said out loud so Rissa and Scott could hear

"typical coming from shadow" she said while shaking her head a little

Scott looked at around to see soldiers and robots fighting and killing themselves each other. He looked to the other side to see the royal guards being take out one by one by the robots. Scott turned and looked at Rissa then he saw the commander just walking into the fight walking up to Scott .

" I know this ain't going to make it up but someone wants to join us" with a smirk on his face the commander said

Sally looked confused in hearing the commander " what are you talking about"

Scott was the most shocked and then heard a small revving sound and saw a bunch of robots being knocked into the air. A little smile just suddenly appeared on his face. Sally noticed the smile then looked as well. As the last robot went flying a simple armed GUN buggy came out from the carnage. Scott just walked towards the moving buggy only for it to power slide to a complete stop next to him. Sally looked at no one driving it. as he stepped in the buggy a quiet voice came from his mouth " best car ever you are"

As he started driving off ramming into the robots Sally and the commander started smiling like they never seen him smile for ever.

( another part of the battlefield)

At another part of the battlefield we find sonic and Connor just fighting. While sonic was spin dashing onto the robots knocking them to the floor Connor was pointing his pistol at the robot walking towards him. Connor kept shoot it only for the robot to shrug off the bullets. He shock his head while lifting the gun up to his head and saying under his voice

" bloody useless their using the wrong bullet type "

Sonic spin dashed at the robot walking towards Connor. He knocked it to the ground. Connor looked at sonic land on his feet and shock his head and whispers to him self " show off if I had a better gun I might" but he heard a loud noise coming behind. As he looked he saw Scott driving towards him. He span to the right stopping next to Connor. Scott opened the window and pointed a shotgun out the window chucking it towards him for him to catch it. Connor looked at the gun then Scott in confusement

" how did you know I needed a new gun" Connor asked only for Scott to point at the buggy and drive off

" that was kinda round but let's see what this can do" he said while running up to the robot shooting one pump only to see it explode from a distance. Connor looked at the shotgun then looked at the extra shells on the side. He read it only for the writing to say ' explosive shell causation use at mid range unless you want to blow your selfs up' Connor then looked at sonic and smirked and thought " now let's see if this thing can win this" while giving a open mouth smile.

Connor started running at the robots shooting at the GUN forces. He raised the shotgun while running and shot only to see one blow up same with the rest like the domino effect. He covered his face to make sure nothing come flying at him. As he started to put his arm down to look at the robots he heard a large stomp behind him. He slowly turned to see a robot fist to come flying at him. He dodged it by diving to the side only the robot to change his arm to a machine gun " oh crap" Connor said before the robot just came to a complete stop like frozen in air again. Connor looked curious and walked up to it to see if it was still working.

" this happened in the forest with sonic and tails something wrong" he said with a worried look on his face and he thought to him self again " so the robots in the forest were the only ones with bullet holes but that one had stopped in air on finding out why"

Connor walked a bit far back and pointed and shot only for the robot to smash into pieces.

Connor was even more shocked in why didn't it explode. As he walked up to the smashed up robot and saw the parts all over the floor something caught his eye. He walked up to what he thought was where the robots power was. He kneeled down on one leg and picked up the part. He span it round only to find it slashed in half. He threw it to the floor with a light throw and saw the other half and noticed another robot looking at him ready to fire at him. He got up and turned to look and the robot started to spin the guns ready to shoot only for it to suddenly stop as well. Connor looked around to find no one nearby with taking a bond bit of notice only them selfs. Connor got the complete feeling like everyone was being watched. As Connor looked around he looked back at sonic. He was spin dashing punching and kicking he robots but when he try's to get back up there is always a robot there ready to attack him. Connor watched sonic spin dash and land on 2 feet but noticed the robot take a swing at him only to stop in thin air.

" I know you there come out where ever you are "Connor shouted while looking around to see if there is anything . Sonic heard Connor shout and just looked at him and shock his head " he's gone mad again " speaking to him self

Connor kept turning to see nothing but robots and GUN forces. Connor started to doubt him self in till he got a difficult idea. He pointed at sonic with the shotgun and whispers to him self " I hope this works" Connor pumped the shotgun and slowly went to pull the trigger only to see it fall to the floor In half. He chuckled and turned to see a quick glance of the person with a sword before they went into a weird portal. Connor quickly tried to get their attention

Profile: RealaTheHedgehog Owner: RealaTheHedgehog story been in: none first time ( well I think it's the first anyway) story's published :'2 ( be warned the owners story's are about sonadow well the way the summary is it says there is )

" well looks like you are caught red handed plus that gun weren't mine if he finds out" Connor said while folding his arms and a smile on his face. The person knew that they were caught and turned to face Connor. Connor had a quick look to find out that it was a she. He looked at her to see that she was a black hedgehog with her hair long down to her back with with the colour blue at the tips of the hair and she was wearing a ruffled miniskirt and a netting shirt with a corset over it and thigh length armlets and with thigh length wedge boots but the thing he noticed the most was the way how she was trying to hide something on her back but quickly noticed that she had wings this got Connors most attention a black hedgehog with black wings he thought as he had another quick look to see the blue at the tips of them. He stopped and looked at her face which he noticed that sue was always smiling no matter what.

" so your the one stopping the robots so I bet you know what I'm going to say meet don't you " Connor raised an eye brow in curiosity.

" yeah I'm only repaying something " Reala said while standing there smiling at Connor with a Japanese katana in her hand

" if I was you I would duck" Connor said trying to give Reala a hint

She just looked at him and shock her head. As she turned a robot went for the punch. As Connor observed her a strange portal came right behind her only to see her jump thought it.

As Connor went to the side to have a look at the robot he saw her just take a slice the robot in half. Connor just chuckled and walked up to her again

" some good power who taught you to do that" Connor while leaning on the standing still robot

" sonic and shadow really taught me to control them but really I was born with them" as she just stands there again doing nothing

Connor looked at her and shock his head. She just looked at him with confusement

" why are you shaking your head at me I didn't do anything wrong" she said with a innocent face

" you do know that that gun really isn't mine right" with giving a little chuckle in his words

" we'll you shouldn't have pointed it at sonic and nearly pulled the trigger"She said with a calm voice

" ha HA you were watching us from the beginning then" Connor said with pointing at her

As they were talking and Connor shouted sonic kicked over a robot and heard Connor shout. He ran over only to screech to a stop to look at Reala. A sudden surprise face came up to him as he said with shock

" Reala what are you doing here" Sonic said with scratching his head

Reala looked at sonic and a bigger smile came to her face. Connor looked at her staring at sonic " is their a history with you two that I should know maybe" Connor said with his two hands out pointing at the two

Sonic just looked at Connor and gave a full story

" yeah we met but we met looking for her father but even that turned out worse than I thought" sonic said while giving a nod to Reala. Reala looked at sonic then Connor

" basically sonic and I went a all out hunt for my dad turns out he didn't want me" she said while giving a shrug of her shoulders to Connor.

" and this bring my other question when did you meet shadow" Connor still leaning on the robot.

Reala just rolled her eyes " everyone gives the same response when I say it"

Connor just leaned there in silence giving the impression to her get on with it then.

"sigh ok so I met shadow on the ark " she said

Connor looked at her with amazement " what the ark now or the ark 50 years ago"

Reala just rolled her eyes and looked down to the ground " 50 years ago ark although I really didn't see anyone it was like I was the only one up there with shadow and no one else but I knew there were people but he just kept it secret"

Connor looked at sonic then her again " I wish I look good at your age when i hit your age"

Upon hearing Connor she just shacked her head and said " I was frozen from that point on so I really couldn't do anything"

Sonic just walked in the middle of Connor and Reala and pointed to the robots and carnage " we've still got something to do here" Connor and Reala responded to sonic and both nodded and started running at the robots.

( another part of the battle field )

( I know this is a long chapter but don't worry when they are all together it won't be like this I promise in unless you like it the way I do and please tell me if you do or don't)

Rissa Was still shocked in the way shadow caught the spear. She looked at shadow who was punching a robot to pieces. She looked at her hands and looked at shadow and thought

" so thats shadow the one eggmans been talking about" and as she shock her head she started walking towards him who was still beating the crap out of the robot still.

As she got close he stopped and stood there wiping the dust of his hands. As Rissa got closer she went to put her hand on his shoulder only for him to quickly look straight at her then looked away and started to walk off. Rissa just looked at shadow and remembering what shadow did to betray eggman. She quickly shouted across to shadow

" I have a question shadow why did you go against eggman" while raising her hand trying to point out she was the one talking. Shadow just turned his head " cause I had a choice and I promised Maria to protect this planet and don't get In my way" in his emo voice ( lol emo wtf) and started to walk off ignoring her. As he got away to fight another bunch of robots she thought to her self " do I really need to work for eggman just because he gave me the powers" as she looked at shadow one more time she heard a loud voice coming from all the robots " retreat retreat retreat that means you to Rissa" Rissa just saw all the robots running to the forest and followed them. As she got to the entrance to the forest she noticed everyone celebrating all but one. She had a look it was Scott just looking at her. He got up of the buggy and nodded at her but she knew what Scott was saying to her. She then looked at the floor and spoke to her self " make my own choice not just following orders" she said to herself. She ran into the woods trying to catch up to the robots while thinking what shadow, sonic and Scott said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Cheese and ham, left or right, right or wrong

( sorry about the chapter title I felt like it cause I thought of cheese and ham sandwich :) )

As everyone went together in the middle of the field outside the gate. Everyone started celebrating about the victory over eggmans defeat but all but 2. Connor and scott were the ones to not celebrating knowing that something was wrong. Scott started looking around to see if anything was wrong but he noticed Connor standing there doing the same. Connor turned to face Scott to see him doing the same like they could read each others minds they both knew something was wrong. As they were thinking both of them Reala walked up to shadow. As she started to walk up to him he turned only for him to see a somewhat of a smile and frown.

" Reala. But how" shadow looked at her with confusement

" we'll a lot can happen when your in a cryo tube" she said while putting her hand out in front of her

Shadow responded by shaking it " so really hows life been treating so far shadow" she said while a bit of joy in her voice.

Shadow just looked around and saw everyone just cheering and shouting about the victory

" so far so good but really how long will it go on for" while looking on the floor with his arms folded.

Scott was just standing there right leaning on his buggy talking.

" something's not right we were evenly matched when he attack plus he had arial advantage then a voice came out the buggy as a AI voice just plain and simple.

" yeah I missed you two Scott" Scott just turned his head only to see a smile come over his face " you I missed you to Maria but we need to get back to business as usual" Scott said while getting off Maria and started looking at the passenger seat. Maria imedently opened up saying

" still thinking about her are you" Maria said slowly only for Scott to look at the crowd of people still celebrating only to give a smile " yeah but like what she said to me live life " and he stopped the sentence and finally realised what was wrong.

Sonic zoomed around going from one person to another even with his friends giving them a speech about the victory and trying to gloat off. As he got to the end of the group of people he noticed that some one was missing then he looked again only to realise two people missing. He ran around again to see if he can find them. He once he ran round and couldn't find them he came to a complete stop and shock.

Connor just looked round to see everyone still cheering but for him to realise something was up. He noticed that just standing there was sonic turning his head like he lost some then to look around to see that people were missing from the group. He with out looking shocked or surprised he just chuckled and smiled and said out loud " eggman I knew something was wrong with that attack."

As sonic, Scott and Connor just said out loud all three of them at the same time so everyone can hear them " where's Sally and the commander"

Everyone just stopped and looked around only to hear a noise come flying over the trees of the great forest. It was one of eggmans robots flying towards them. Everyone watched as it opened up to be a large screen so everyone can see. The screen turned on only to see eggman looking at the screen in some sort of lab smiling through the camera.

" hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to this weeks daily entertainment of who should I kill first the camera moves to the left to see Sally in a tube banging on it with her fists shouting " let me out of here" the lovely princess Sally leader of the freedom fighters or should I kill moves to the left even more to see the commander just standing there with out fear in his eyes p or the leader of the GUN so here's the thing sonic the hedgehog do you think you can stop me muahhh muahhhhh muahhhh " eggman said while pointing at sonic.

Sonic clenched his hands in anger. Eggman kept laughing in till he started to stop and look behind him where a loud noise descended on the screen like a door opening.

" what are you doing here at this time I told you not to bother me wait what are you doing" eggman started saying with waving his hands like something was happening. While everyone was confused in the sudden change in eggmans voice they saw the screen turn to black and back on again to see eggmans face on the screen like being squished. Eggman face soon went away from the screen only to see Rissa throwing him back into the wall.

" I order you to stop you've had your fun now stand down" eggman said in a demanding voice but Rissa just smirked and shouted

" you don't control me any more eggman I'm making my own choice and I choose to kick the crap out of you" Rissa said while raiseing her fists ready to fight.

Eggman tried to get up only for Rissa to pick him up with her telekinetic power and throw him across the other side of the lab into a table. As eggman held his head from the dizziness from hitting his head he noticed only to see a cup fly straight into his face knocking him over the table and lying straight on the floor. Rissa started to walk up to eggman with a smile on her face " I'm going to enjoy this" she said while raising her hand which glowed green from the chaos energy. Eggman just waved at her with both hands " stop please no more" as Rissa just walked up to him who was sitting on the floor she started punching him in the face. She done this for about ten seconds to see eggman bleed a over his face. Sally and the commander were amazed and shocked in what Rissa done to him but as she got off him and smiled " I'm making my own choice now" she said while clenching her fists one more time to hit eggman but he had other plans

" computer emergency code 118 " eggman rushed while covering his face trying to hope the computer would imedently react to the code.

As Rissa started to throw another punch at eggman the floor opened up. She fell downwards screaming " cccrrrraaaaaappppp".

Eggman leaned over the opened floor and waved and smiled with his busted up face

" have a nice trip" as the floor closed up eggman went over to the camera and sat in the chair with all his weight and relaxed with saying like he was beat from Rissa beating him up

" that's the last time I make another person powerful with out putting a control chip on them. As he turned to his computer he saw the location of where she landed and noticed she was in the torpedo tube ready to fire. A evil smirk came to his face and shouted while pushing the button " you mess with me you get punished" while laughing when he pushed the button.

Rissa noticed a loud noise coming from the back of the tube and beards a big bang. The next thing she knew that she was flying straight towards the crown of people outside of the mobotrpoilis gates. When everyone looked away at the screen of eggman laughing out loud like in everyone's ear they say Rissa flying towards them. Everyone looked at her and knew that the impact could kill her. Scott just shock his head and looked up at Rissa and judged where she was going to land then moved to the right and put his arms out of sighed. As she came in they looked at Scott with his arms out shacking his head and saying out loud " this has got to be the stupidest ideas I ever had" as Rissa came in Scott just looked at Rissa and locked his body knowing that this is going to Hurt. Rissa came flying into scott hitting him back in to the buggy and Rissa landing on top of him. As she shock her head and getting up she just hit the dust of her miniskirt and said out loud

" good thing I landed on something soft or that could've been fatal" she said with a great joy know she is alive. Scott then got up holding his back from the impact of her body and the buggy I his back " yeah that's because you landed on me " he said while in pain from the crash.

Rissa just turned her head and flicked her hair and just walked off not thinking about it but everyone looked at Rissa and the screen To see eggman. Rissa just looked at the screen and shock her head " I choose what I do not someone else" as Scott got up while holding his back and walked towards the screen to see eggman turn it off . Sonic just shouted at everyone

" we need to save them " with a worried tone

" eggman isn't the one to just kill them so I say we leave it" Connor said with shaking his head left and right. Everyone looked to stare at Connor with anger.

" you can't be serious. Your still mad about the whole mina thing aren't you" sonic said with a annoyed face in hearing Connor.

" nope I'm just annoyed about everyone turning their backs on me again"Connor started to get loud. Sonic just gave a sigh in annoyance in hearing that

" that doesn't matter any more we still need to save them" sonic kept getting louder

" and like I said we ahold just leave it" Connor started to get angry at sonic.

Scott just shock his head and spoke up while leaning back on the buggy.

" I hate to admit to it but I think Connors right on this one" Scott said while getting the attention of everyone's anger to him as well.

" yeah what have you got in this saying" sonic putting his hand out towards Scott

" first we don't know where they are second what are we going to do when we find them and third why should I care about what happens to Sally or the commander " Scott said while shrugging his shoulders at sonic.

Rissa walked in to confiscation pointing at her self "you've got your key right here you know". Sonic turned at her with a smile to come to his face " good then your coming with " and Rissa nodded on hearing sonic to tell him yes.

" so it looks like we're going on a trip to eggman for like the hundredth time" sonic shaking his head and turned to look at Connor and Scott " yous are coming right" sonic said

Connor just chuckled and waved his hand up and walked away. While Scott just shakes his head and gets into the buggy putting it in drive about to drive off. Sonic watched as Connor walked back into the city and Scott driving off on the road.

" what with them all of a sudden" Reala tried to point at sonic for info just for his reaction to walk off saying " just a little history thing now let's go and save them"

Rissa looked at sonic and started rubbing her head and trying to speak " ughhhh About that journey" sonic just stopped and looked at her " please tell me you know where it is" sonic said politely

" we'll yeah I do but it will take a couple of days to get there though" she said while rubbing her head and trying to hide her guilt with a smile.

" but you just came flying out of nowhere from a few miles away" sonic pointed out to the forest. " yeah but he kinda threw me out of the egg carrier " Rissa said still rubbing her head

" we'll if we are going to help them we better leave now cause we're wasting time" shadow said while standing in his normal pose.

Everyone there said at the same time " agreed". As everyone started to get ready Amy, Antoine, bunnie, tails, Rissa, Reala got into a GUN jeep that was there from the battle while sonic and shadow were at the sides running ( well skating for shadow). As they went onto the journey on the road out to eggmans base where Antoine and bunnie were in the front of the jeep and tails Amy Rissa and Reala sitting in the back of the jeep. As everyone got curious of why did Rissa change her mind. But the first one to ask was tails

" so really what made you change sides all of a sudden" tails asked while looking at Rissa. She responded by looking out the jeep window looking at shadow

" well I'd say it was because of something someone told me" while looking out the dazing at shadow.

" so really we heard that sonic, Scott and shadow told you. so really who was the person that got you to " Amy said while tilting her head backwards on the window only for everyone to see her looking out the window at shadow

" so it was shadow then that got your attention huh" Amy said while flicking her hair back

Rissa just ignored Amy's comment and continued to look out the window at shadow like she was glued to him. Tails looked at Reala and wanted ask her a question

" so what's your story since we're going to be here for on a trip we might as well make a confo" tails poking Reala trying to get her attention only for her to look at tails with a smile. Antoine looked in the centre mirror to look at Reala and bunnie turned on her chair to look at her

" yeah so what is your story" bunnie asked with curiosity. Reala looked at everyone to see only Rissa looking out the window and not her

" well since your asking it can't hurt to tell. My real true story begins at the ark 50 years ago and that's where I met shadow but he kept it a secret from everyone and it felt like we were the only ones on there in till the event happened where Maria got shot shadow went to the surface and well so did I I was just walking and it put me in a cryo tube and I was frozen for 50 years" Reala said with getting the attention of Rissa " what was shadow like back then was he still like himself or was he nicer or more bad like he is today" with putting her hands on her knees and leaning towards Reala and with everyone looking at Rissa weirdly.

" what finding out info is important so if you don't like it you can just bugger off" she said in the responses of the weird looks she got in the jeep.

" anyway I noticed that your hair is changing colour why" tails said while looking very closely at her hair. " yeah that happens and can tell me what mood I'm in it was blue now it's black again that means I'm calm again" she said while pointing at her hair. tails looked down to see a weird black thing poking out of her long hair. With curiosity he went to touch it only for Reala to grab his hand and shake her head with the no impression on her face. Rissa looked at Realas hand holding tails hand. She reacted by slapping Reala hand away making her let go of his hand " that's not very nice he was only see what it was" Rissa said while pointing at tails. Reala just turned and and chuckled in her response " coming from the person who threw him back into a wall" Reala said. Rissa looked at tails and rubbed her head and her tails started to twitch " sorry about that tails I was on the opposite side after all" Rissa said while rubbing her head. Tails nodded at Rissa for her apology.

( somewhere on a different road going away from mobotrpoilis)

Scott was on the road driving in the GUN armoured buggy called Maria ( she's the AI computer in the buggy). As they were driving down the road Maria turned on on the computer and a file came up only for Scott to get a quick glance. It was Charlotte and him with Maria laughing in the buggy. Scott just closed his eyes and looked away knowing what Maria was trying to say in till she did

" you know what she would want you to do" Maria said while trying to make the buggy slow down. Scott looked at the picture and pushed the button to turn it off.

" Scott you know you need to do the right thing" Maria said while bring the buggy to a complete stop. Scott just looked at the screen and sighed.

" why should I Sally was the one who put me in prison so why should I care" Scott tapping the steering wheel trying to get Maria to turn the buggy engine on.

" well I snooped around and found a GUN file on you and I know you even care about Sally that's why you didn't shoot her when you were in her office." Maria said while putting Scott's picture on the screen with the data on him from the past. Scott just chuckled and shock his head knowing that they would've been keeping an eye on him back then cause maybe that's why they knew so much about him. Scott just looked out the window just to see green grass just blowing in the wind.

" ugh what's the betting that when this is over I'm going to be in prison again" scott said while forcing the buggy into drive to override Maria's systems only to drive back to mobotropils but maria got curious why he was going back to the city and asked " why are we going back I thought that we needed to catch up to sonic and that" Maria asking to Scott.

" well if I'm going to do something crazy I'm going to need help and don't worry I put a tracking chip on to Rissa when She weren't looking cause I think she has a thing for that shadow person the way she's been acting like round him is rather strange" Scott said while putting the buggys gear into top hitting 120mph.

( back at the entrance inside mobotrpoilis)

Connor was on his way walking back to his house and lighting a cigaret. As he was walking down the main street knuckles managed to get a eye on him, upon seeing him he ran up to him only to find the response a bit off.

" hay Connor what's up and where are the rest of yous are they still outside fighting" knuckles said while Connor turned to look at him with a pissed off face

" what you doing knuckles can't you see I'm busy here" Connor said while taking his cigaret out for him to speak. Knuckles looked surprised in what he said and said " geez you don't have to be so rude Connor were good right" knuckles said giving Connor a little tap to the arm. " here's the thing knuckles I still don't like you or anyone for turning their backs on me I'm surprised you even came up to talk to me" while flicking the butt of the cigaret away.

Knuckles looked surprised and just shock his head and said with a far more serious tone

" so where's the others". Connor just light up another smoke and spoke at the same time with the cigaret in his mouth " ahh not much just eggman capturing Sally and commander tower the leader of GUN in that battle so not much and sonic and that went after them"

Knuckles stepped back in shock and shouted out loud " WHAT why didn't you go with them"

" well if I recall everyone turned their backs on me so really I can't give a shit what happens to them so bye" Connor saying while smoking his fag and walking in the direction to his house. Knuckles rubbed his head with confusion and then turned and ran to the chaotix to get them to help in the rescue.

As Connor was walking he noticed down the street a bike out side his house. He slowly and casually walked up to the bike to notice the biker helmet on the handle bars. He looked at his house and took a deep breath of his fag and blew out and chuckled with a smile on his face " great another thing I have to take care of". As he walked up to the door he noticed the door was open. He got curious and pulled out the pistol that the guard gave him on him.

He slowly opened the door to look if anyone was waiting there but he opened the door fully to see that the place was still a mess and everything was where he left it. He walked to his bed room and looked inside to see it empty then he moved on to the bathroom and living room to see nothing but empty. He started to get a feeling and heard foot steps coming from the kitchen. He went up to the door only to hear something boiling like a kettle being used. As he slowly opened the door with still pointing the gun. He opened it fully to see someone boiling the kettle but he smiled and put the gun back into his pocket only for the person to turn. It was Fiona. Connor walked up to her for her only response is " coffee"

Connor just laughed and sat into the chair by the table and said " you could've waited out side you know" but Fiona just smiled and turn back to the kettle to say " I take that as a yes then" she mad the coffee for both of them. As she walked over to the table and putting the coffee next to Connor she sat down. Connor noticed that she wasn't saying much and knew something was wrong. He sat back while taking a sip of the coffee and raised the cup to get Fiona's attention " so the big question is why you here" Fiona put the cup down and just looked at the cup of coffee and took a deep exhale then looked at Connor " i got bored and I was in the area so I felt like seeing you is that to hard to ask" Connor looked at Fiona and stood up " it's nice to see you to bu-" Connor stopped his sentence and heard tires screeching. Fiona just looked at the door then Connor " it's just someone being a complete asshole don't worry sit back down" Fiona got up putting her hand on his should. Then that sound happened again but louder. Connor reacted to quickly look out the window. Fiona was surprised and followed Connor to look out the window. Connor looked to see the buggy that Scott got in to drive off in the other direction. Fiona looked confused and looked at Connor and pointed at the buggy " who's that Connor " Connor quickly went to the door and hid behind the door and telling Fiona to get behind it as well. As Fiona got behind the door she smiled at Connor and said with a joyful voice " this is cosy ain't it" Connor looked at Fiona and shock his head and waited for Scott to enter.

( outside Connors house)

Scott was typing in the computer and looked at the house " is this really the place Maria"

Only for to get the answer yes from her. " this place looks like a dump but something tells me he's not alone with that bike out front so this might prove challenging after all" Scott said while getting out the buggy. As he walked up to the house he walked past the bike to shed the helmet on the handles bar this got his attention. He walked up to the bike and noticed that that the bike was warm and only been here recently. He looked back at the house and walked back to the buggy. In doing so Maria knew what Scott wanted and opened the boot. He walked up to the boot to se inside a computer. He typed in pistols. As the boot floor opened 2 m9 pistols came out only for Scott to grab them and put them in his jacket. He started to walk up the steps to the house and notice the door was open like someone done it on purpose or someone is in there that shouldn't be. He slowly started to open the door to see the messed up house. Scott walked in side and looked around where he stood and thought to him self " why is it quiet ". Connor slowly shut the door a bit to get out only for him to get the drop on Scott. Connor grabbed Scott holding his head in a head lock.

Scott squirmed trying to shake him off only for him to pull tighter on his head lock. Connor said softy in his ear " why did you come" Scott just smirked and threw his arms down to the ground making the force of his head to go down as well only for Connor to flip over him like leap frog. Connor landed on his back. As Connor started to get up Scott was already holding a gun to his head " now will you stand down " Scott said while breathing heavily. Scott looked at Connor smiling and realised and heard a click behind him. Fiona pulled the gun out of Connors jacket before he went after Scott. " I suggest that you stand down or you'll be eating through a straw" Fiona said while pointing the gun at Scott's back.

( secret location eggmans secret base some where we'll if I told you it wouldn't be a secret would it shesh ).

Sally and the commander were still in the tubes right next to each other. Sally leaned back on the glass and slid down to the sitting position and said with great stress " why is eggman even want us for its not like him to try and kill us". The commander was sitting down with one foot on the floor and resting his arm " don't worry princess I know some people that will come and save us" he said reassuring Sally that there's still hope. Eggman walked into the room with a evil smile on his face " well how's my honoured guests " eggman said while walking towards a computer. Sally looked at eggman to notice how strange he is acting

" so what your going to kill us then" Sally said see if she'll get the answer she is looking for. Eggman turned still smiling and put his hands behind him holding them and standing tall

" yes in due time don't worry but in till then please enjoy the entertainment". Eggman said while clicking a button to open a window. The commander looked out side same with Sally to see a strange looking device. It had wires going all over it with a table with straps on and two weird looking bubbles with arm locks in them. Sally just shock her head at eggman and laughed only for his smile to turn in to a frown " whats so funny my dear princess" the commander looked at Sally and also said " yeah what's so funny" Sally slowly looked at eggman with fire in her eyes " sonic and that will stop you they always do" but eggman just laughed at her words and spoke " yeah but there are always concerqinces princess" Sally looked at eggman with anger as he walked out laughing. The commander looked at Sally and tried to ensure her " don't worry Sally we will get thought this no matter what ok". Sally looked at tower only for her to nod at him for hoping he's going to be right.

What's going to happen to Sally and the commander. What's going to happen to Scott has he finally going to meet his maker or a new ally or enemy and has the start of something Gunnar go on with The group going to rescue Sally and the commander find out next time in chapter 3 coming soon

If you have any problems please ask about them and for cheezel1993 I'm sorry about the info and that in chapter 1 if you find anything in chapter 2 please tell. Plus everyone my story's get better as the chapters go on so please continue reading and THANK YOU IF YOU REVEIW IT :)


	3. Chapter 3 helping and aidding

Chapter 3 Helping and aid

As Scott turned his head slightly to see a red fox with brown hair and was wearing a black belly top with black skinny leather trousers with black padding shoes. He was the gun which was being pointed at him and smirked and said " attack with one hand but arm the other clever" while giving a chuckle while turning around to raise his arms ensuring he surrenders. Fiona took the gun away from Scott and threw it to Connor who pointed it at Scott who still had his hands up. Connor waved the gun to the right and said " move it " in a demanding voice. Scott looked at both Fiona again and turned at Connor then started walking with Fiona and Connor following him to the kitchen. As Scott was walking he noticed the living room with the chair. Scott raised an eyebrow and turned his head to see Fiona and Connor looking at him with the guns. Scott turned his eyes to see the chair again then back at Connor and Fiona but they looked confused in why he kept turning. Scott took a deep breath and whispered " he goes nothing" Scott quickly turned only to see the shock on Fiona's face of him turning at them but Connor just shock his head. Scott put his hands out and pushed them both back into the wall. Scott quickly ran and dived behind the chair to pull out a the other gun in his pocket. Connor and Fiona got up against the wall to see that he went behind the chair. Connor went to one side of the door and Fiona other. Connor looked through the door to see a gun pointing at the door. Connor shock his head and walked in with his hands up and a smile on his face.

" you've got balls but to be honest we weren't really going to do anything" Connor said while he had his hands up and threw the gun back to Scott on the chair.

Scott looked at him and shock his head and put away both his guns away and stood up and smiled " well its not everyday that someone is pointing gun at their heads or attacking them without question" while putting his hand put leaning on the chair.

" well entering my home uninvited can get people on the where abouts You know" Connor replied while taking out a cigaret out of his pocket lighting it up.

Scott looked at him then looked out the window " so who's the fox " he said in a curious tone

Connor turned and looked at the door to see Fiona leaning on the door waving her tail everywhere " oh she. she's a friend don't worry " Connor said while turning his head at Scott and shaking it. Scott chuckled and let out a big sigh in laughter " yeah we've all been there" scott said while putting his hand out.

" I'm sorry for barging into your home and well pointed a gun at you first" Scott said while rubbing his other hand on the back of his head. Connor just shock his head and shaked Scott's hand.

" well ain't this touching he gets a sorry but I don't you know how to treat a lady don't you" Fiona said while walking next to Connor. Scott just laughed and shock his head at the same time " yeah I guess you deserve one to for me shoving you into that wall I'm sorry " Scott said while noticing Fiona sliding the gun back into Connors pocket. Connor looked at Fiona and then Scott and said " coffee anyone" Scott looked at the place then looked back at Connor and smirked " please ". Connor made Scott and Fiona into the kitchen for them to sit down by a table. Connor went up to the kettle made coffee and sat back down with Fiona and Scott with their coffee. As Connor went to have a sip of his coffee he slowly looked at Scott with anger in what he said.

" the reason why I came here is for the help of the rescue of princess sally and GUN commander tower and I need your help Connor" Scott said while see Connor look all angry at him only to get a response that he didn't want to hear.

" why should I help them. They turned their backs on me and I turned my backs on them so far it's working out great" Connor replied to Scott while leaning on his chair with folded arms. Scott shock his head and laughed at Connor only for him and Fiona to look confused

" what's so funny " fiona applied to Scott.

" you guys don't get it do you what they did to you was small time. My time was in the big house and watching my friends die lets see you top that." Scott said while stop laughing and went all serious all of a sudden. Connor looked at him with no feeling and put both hands on the table holding together " I watched a young girl die right in front of me that's way different than a couple of guilty prisoners." Connor said in a way much more serious tone.

Scott looked at Connor then looked down on the table in silence knowing that he's got something worse but ain't telling. Scott sighed and said " are you in or out " Scott said trying to change the confiscation. Connor light another fag and blew out smoke across the other side of the room only for Scott to wave his hand to get the smoke out of his face.

" like I said why should I Scott come on enlighten me why should I" Connor said while putting his fag to the floor.

" well for starts do you want eggman to win " scott said looking siurous at Connor. Connor just gave a chuckle and shock his head.

" ah you've gotta do better than that Scott so far I don't really care about eggman and what he does I'll just find some place new" Connor said while putting the butt of his fag in the astray.

" because it will be fun beating the eggy up " Scott said while putting his arm on the back of the chair only for Connor to shake his head no but Scott got Fiona's attention but not Connors.

" what if I pay you to do it " Scott said trying to bribe Connor so save them but still to get the answer no from him. Scott looked down at the table and knew that he was going to get punched for this.

" well do it for Sarah would see want you like this trapped in this house for the rest of your life doing nothing but poison your self with cigarets" scott said while tapping the table in a twitch. Fiona just shock her head in the no position. Scott looked at Connor he noticed that he was just staring at him with no feeling.

" Connor you ok " Scott said while moving his head a bit over the table. Before Scott could do anything he was flipped over the table by Connor and thrown to the floor. Scott had a quick look at Connors face it was steaming red and his teeth showing hen Scott noticed he was getting punched into his face but he knew if he brought it up he would take a beating.

Fiona got up out her chair and ran to Connor trying to pull him off Scott but she couldn't and Scott was being punched and punched straight in the face. The next thing Scott knew was pain and the pain was nothing he felt before it was like a bunch of hammers pounding him in the face. Fiona shouted out while grabbing his arm " CONNOR STOP " Connor heard a voice in the back of is head and turned to look at Fiona's scared face and then looked back down at Scott's face. Scott was just staring at him in the eye with the blood pouring out his face.

Scott smirked and said hoping that he wouldn't have another beating " I understand your pain but the thing is . Is this what she wants you to become Connor a man living in his messed up house thinking about her all the time when she wants you to live your life and do the right thing" Scott said while wiping the blood his his face.

Connor looked at Scott with a fist in the air then looking at Fiona who was shit scared of Connors anger. Connor got up and looked at his bloody hands. He walked over to the sink to wash off the blood on his hands. Scott slowly got up with the support of the table. He looked at connor who was focused on the sink and his hands. Scott looked away and started to leave the kitchen but then stopped at the door and turned to look at Connor

" think it over I'm waiting out side if you change your mind" Scott said while letting go of the door and walking out side.

Connor turned to look at the door when he walked out and sighed. Fiona went up to Conor putting her hand on his shoulder only to get a response for Connor to turn and look at her with a small smile on his face. " thanks " came from Connors mouth but for something to come out of Fiona's

" he's right you know" Fiona said trying to comfort Connor only for him to be shocked in what she said

" why do you think he's right " Connor said while slapping the edge of the sink in annoyance

" just look at you staying in this house is eating your life away"Fiona said with a shrug of her shoulders. Connor looked around to see the house in a state only for Fiona to see that he wasn't thinking about that he was thinking what Scott said. Fiona put her hand on his shoulder to him to look at her smiling at him and to hear the comforting words from her lips

" if you go I'm going to " Connor nodded and said with a hurry in his voice " get your gear looks like we're on a rescue mission even if I don't like it" as he ran to his bedroom to get his gear Fiona was already at the door with her stuff.

" let's go" came out of Connors voice as he opened the door once more to see Scott wiping his face with a towel to wipe the blood off his face. Scott turned to look at Fiona and Connor walking towards him with a bag and a coat.

" so who's walking " Connor pointed out with only two seats in the buggy. As soon as he said that another seat came from behind with the turret coming out as well. Scott got out the driving seat and got round back to the turret and said " I took the punches you take the driving seat " with a smirk on Scott's face as well Connor light up his face as well. Fiona looked at the armoured buggy and go in the passenger seat and Connor the driving seat. Connor turned the keys to start the buggy up and put his hands on the steering wheel.

" dam this thing has hot some power for a tiny thing hasn't it." Connor looked amazed only to hear another voice coming from the computer " thank you mr Jenkins for that complement" Connor looked shocked as well as Fiona as they stared at the screen where the voice came from Scott looked over his chair and smirked " meet Maria. A GUN AI that I stole from them when I escaped prison and dam is it a bloody surpriser at that" Scott said only for Connor to shake his head from the thing and to say " ok" in a relieved way. He put the buggy in drive and put the pedal down to the floor and headed for the city gates

( somewhere on a road in a jeep)

The day was setting and everyone was still tired from the fight and constant driving in a jeep. As Antoine looked at the centre mirror he saw everyone slowly dozing off. He looked to his right to see bunnie resting her head on the jeep door asleep. He smiled and yawned only to turn at sonic who was still running and not tired at all cause he's mind was focused on rescuing Sally. Antoine opened the window and poked his head out only to see sonic sudden turn to him.

" we need to rest for zee night sonic" Antoine said while trying not to fall asleep. Sonic just shock his head and then looked at the back of the jeep and noticed that everyone w out cold. Sonic looked back at Antoine and nodded to acknowledge him and pointed to the right which looked like a abandoned gas station. Antoine looked at the station and pulled in same with shadow and sonic.

" wakey wakey everyone were stopping for zee night " Antoine saying out loud to wake everyone up. As everyone started to stretch and yawn in the jeep tails looked at where they stopped.

" why have we stopped here its a dump"tails said while giving it a second look. Antoine shock his head upon hearing tails " well this is going to keep us warm and dry at zee least tails"

Everyone got out the jeep to see the sun setting on the horizon. Everyone looked but shadow and Rissa. Shadow just didn't care and walked into the gas station to see if there is any food and water. While Rissa just looked at him the whole time as he walked into the station. Rissa then turned to see Amy just looking at her with a watchful eye and the other one scrunched up looking at Rissa.

" what " Rissa spoke to Amy in a calm way only for Amy to reply " what's wrong with you the entire trip you've been off in your own world" Rissa just shock her head and walked off into the gas station with everyone else. As everyone walked in sonic looked behind him to see that Reala was waving her katana around slicing the air back a forth sonic smiled and knew that she was training cause that was she like to do in her spare time. Sonic walked back into the station to notice that there were just like a normal gas station with rows of and rows of shelflike but little food and drinkables. As everyone ate and drank they went to sleep on the floor right next to each other but reals was still out side. Sonic looked back at the rest who were asleep and tried not to wake them. He got up and walked out side to Reala who was now sitting down meditating.

" why don't you come and get some rest you look like you need it" sonic said while leaning on one leg with a hand out. Reala opened her eyes to see that sonic was right in front of here.

" I'm fine don't worry about me I don't sleep much anyway" Reala said in a calm voice still trying to meditate.

" ok we're just here if you need anything ok" sonic said while pointing back at the station.

Sonic started to walk back to the station. Reala looked at sonic then looked at the bushes and trees with a keen eye like if something was going to jump out or is following them. Reala closed her eyes for the peace and quiet and focused her ears on to the surroundings but heard nothing but she still kept a ear out while she rested up.

( eggmans secret base " I ain't going to tell you where it is heheh" :D)

Sally started to wake up only to find herself In a prison cell with only a bed and a toilet. She got up on the side of the bed to see herself spinning around the room. As she came to she looked around to only see empty cells. She went up to the bars and held them tight and looked down the hallway of the cell block to see nothing but quietness and more empty cells.

" commander you there " Sally screamed out to the hallway hoping to get a answer but nothing came from either end. She went back to the bed and fell face forward on to the bed letting her head sink into the pillow. As she sighed into the pillow she heard a noise like a door opening. She jumped up out the bed with a smile and happy thoughts that it would be sonic or the commander only to see a fat belly to slowly walk passed her cell. She saw eggman with a vicious smile on his face.

" what do you want eggman " Sally crossed her arms and sat back down on the bed.

" what I've always wanted princess to beat that pesky hedgehog and take over this planet" eggman said while putting his hands together making his fingers touch slowly over and over with a evil smirk. Sally just shock her head at eggman and just laughed at him " you'll never win eggman you always lose with a boot up your ass every time"

Eggman put his hands behind his back and walked off with a smile on his face. As he went up to the door at the end of the hallway he spoke loud enough so Sally could hear him

" not this time he won't cause he won't know what's coming"

What's going to happen to Sally and the commander. What surprises are Scott Fiona and Connor going to run into and why is Reala acting like there is something out in the trees or bushes and why is Rissa acting like she around everyone find out in chapter 4 and plus this chapter was brought to you by me and with the absolute nasty review by queen Jane approx I brought this chapter a little faster then expected so really I thank you queen for being a fucking dick and for making me realise I don't care about you only my readers who are nice so here's my saying 111 read in between the line HA HAHAHA :D


	4. Chapter 4 set back

Chapter 4 set back

It was a dark and cold night and Scott Fiona and Connor are sitting by the side of the road with a campfire going burning into the night. Scott was poking the fire with a stick while Connor and Fiona started to look around to see if anything was there. Scott closed his eyes for a second and threw the stick in thinking about the good times he had with someone. As Scott opened his eyes he started to smile straight at the fire only for Connor to look at him with a eyebrow being raised. Scott noticed Connor looking at him even through the fire he turned to look at him

" if you've got something to say. Say it now while I'm in the mood" Scott said While looking straight at Connor.

" your thinking about something arnt you. care to share with us" Connor said while putting his hands on the floor behind him to lean back.

Scott looked at Fiona who was sitting there listening to them speak. Scott turned to look at Connor again and leaned forward

" I'm just remembering The good times I had with someone" Scott said with a strange look coming from Fiona.

" what you remembering the times you had with Sally " Fiona said in a disgusted voice.

Scott looked at Fiona and thought " you won't know what it was like losing someone who really trusted you "

" no I wasn't. Just remembering the little adventure I had with Maria and " Scott looked down to the ground then looked at Connor or Fiona in a great pause. Scott sighed when he said " and charlotte that's all " Connor looked at Scott while getting a fag out his pocket. He opened up the box to notice that he had three left. He shock his head and took one out and light it up. Connor looked back at Scott while puffing out the smoke from his lungs.

" was this Charlotte character important or something cause the way you put it it's almost depressing" Connor said while putting the butt of the fag in his mouth to have a puff. Scott looked at Connor then at the campfire again and smiled " yeah you can say it like she was important" but before Scott could finish the buggy drove around to the campfire

" she died helping Scott " Maria drove next to Connor only for him to move to the right closer to Fiona.

" so from what I've heard is that you went from freedom fighter to a convict on the run from GUN to going missing for 2 weeks am I right" Connor said trying to change the confiscation but Scott noticed him trying to change it in the first place but went along with it " pretty much " with a shrug of his shoulders but then Connor looked at the fire and said out loud so Scott can hear it

" how do you know about Sarah " Connor said with a turn of his eye looking at Scott. Scott turned to look at maria then back at Connor.

" I brought your file up on Maria's computer" Scott said to Connor to get his attention

" I am really sorry that I brought her up back at you're place but what I said back there I meant it and I think she would to" scott said calmly while putting up his guard.

Connor looked at him then in the fire and drifted off in the memory but Connor got a feeling in the back of his head that something was going to happen. Connor started to look around only to see the darkness and trees.

" Connor what's wro-" Scott stopped and turned around to see nothing " did you hear something" Scott said while looking towards across the road. Fiona got up and looked around but saw nothing " come on guys you ain't that paranoid are ya" Fiona said while walking to Connor only for him to jump on her and bring her down to the he looked up he saw a dart on the tree. Scott jumped up and pulled a gun out facing where the dart came from " I think we need to move" Scott said while Connor and Fiona get up off each other. Scott quickly turned his head " I suggest we move now" Scott said turning his head only to see a dart flying across his face both ways. Scott jumped to the floor lying down next to Fiona and Connor.

" what's our plan find the buggy and get out of here" Fiona said trying to point out that the buggy is gone. Scott chuckled " it's still here just invisible don't worry"

Scott put his hand out to get up but another dart went next to him just missing his hand. Scott raised a brow then looked at Connor and Fiona slowly getting up. They weren't being shot at when they were getting up. Scott stayed to the floor and shouted out to Maria

" Maria lights please " Scott said with one hand to the side of his mouth and just to see another dart land right in front of his nose only for Scott to go crossed eyed on and said

" fuck are they only going for me what's wrong with you people" in a surprised way. As Maria de cloaked she had parts unfolding which looked like fog lights to light a entire stadium up. Connor and Fiona shielded their eyes for knowing what type it was going to be same with Scott looked down to the ground. As Scott looked up to see a hand. It was Connors. Scott grabbed it and helped him up and nodded at Conner for the thanks. As they looked around to see that there was no one there.

" who the hell has been trying to shoot just with bloody darts" Connor said while rubbing his head in the shock that no one is there.

Scott looked round to see Fiona staying close to Connor. He then looked into the fire and saw the flames moving to one side. Scott looked at the direction only to see a dart fly straight in to his arm.

" ohhhhooollly shit that hurts" Scott said screaming while holding his arm while getting the attention of Connor and Fiona. Scott pulled the dart out to have a closer look. He saw that it was a little capsule that used to have a liquid in it and to see the needle dripping with his blood. Scott looked at his arm to see the blood on his jacket. Scott looked at Connor and Fiona to see them looking around nervous and looking around one side then the other side to find who is shooting at them.

Connor noticed Scott started moving towards them while holding his head. " are you drunk or something" Connor said while walking towards him to make sure he doesn't fall to the ground. As Connor got close Scott shock his head to shake him self from the dizziness only for him to look at Connor what looks like holding his shoulder and works out for him saying " are you going to be all right". Scott fell to the floor from the dart. As he fell Fiona ran up to him on the floor " looks like he drank to much this morning hay" while trying not to laugh but chuckles instead forgetting that she was being shot at. Connor couldnt help but smirk and laugh on the inside on how Scott acted before he fainted. As Connor looked at Scott then saw more darts being shot at them he still noticed that Scott was the main target before anything happened. Connor looked at the Fiona and pointed to the buggy to tell her to get back. Fiona ran with out looking back only to see darts flying past her. As she got close Maria opened the door and Fiona dived forward and land on her back in the seat where the turret is. as Maria closed the door Fiona got and idea that brought a smirk to her face. Connor looked at the phone Scott had in his pocket and took it out to disassemble it to see if it still had a SMS card which it has. Connor shock his head and said the word while Fiona started shooting the Gatling at where she thought the darts were coming from. Connor had a quick look at the card and sighed and spoke under his breath

" I hope this works " he said while kneeing down putting the small card in the ripped part of his jacket so it never comes out. Connor looked at Scott and then ran at the buggy which Maria opened the door to the drivers seat this time. Connor ran as fast as he can to the drivers seat making the darts shoot past him. Connor dived onto the seat with his legs hamming out shouting " MOVE MOVE MOVE ". Maria acknowledged by wheel spinning off down the roads with the lights still blearing around. Fiona stopped shooting and turned round looking straight at Connors face who was breathing deeply but noticed that she left Scott behind.

" errr were missing a passenger" Fiona pointed at the empty seat where Scott was suppose to be.

Connor turned and looked at Fiona then sat up in the seat properly just to rest his head knowing he might have done the wrong choice leaving Scott but as he did he put his hand out typing the code of the sim card with the precise location. Connor smirked and said out loud

" at least we know where eggmans base is going to be" he said to Fiona. While looking at the computer noticing that Scott's knocked out body was moving at a alarming rate towards somewhere where they would never have thought in a million years.

( at a abandoned gas station )

Everyone is asleep all but one 'Reala' who is right out the entrance looking at the starts thinking about when she was on the ark. Thinking how space was for the first time and in learning about her powers. She walked to the petrol tanks and smelt the fumes of petrol coming out of the tank but something started to annoy her like something was making her ear twitch. She felt like she wasn't alone like someone was watching her. She could feel something that is there but wasn't there.

She opened a small rip and out came her katana blade go straight in to her hand. She looked back to see that everyone was still asleep with the noise that the rip made. She shock her head and walked over to the entrance and stood there for about and hour in till she sighed and realised that there might be nothing out there after all but she spoke to soon as something made her ear twitch she suddenly looked at the bushes in the distances and put her blade up only for a dart to come flying off. Reala smirked as the dart came bouncing off the blade. She looked over the blade to see nothing buts darkness and trees in the distance like someone was shooting a bullet with out a gun. Her ear twitched and turned round putting her blade up one more time for the dart to make a loud ping sound that woke everyone up. Shadow was the first out side to see Reala holding her blade I front of her with darts on the floor. Shadow looked where she was facing to see nothing but emptiness.

Rissa and Amy came running out to find them selfs rubbing their eyes and both said at the same time in a grouchy voice " would you keep it down were trying to sleep here." only for Amy to get shot with a dart. She screamed out in pain while pointing at the dart. Rissa suddenly woke up and looked around where the dart came from and saw a quick flash which she caught the dart with her telekinetic power and laughed out loud then in sudden shock she gasped out in pain for a sudden pain like someone stabbed her in the back. It was a dart straight in to her back. She and Amy fell to the floor only for Amy to be caught by sonic and Rissa to be caught by shadow. Reala looked at Amy and Rissa and shock her head letting her guard down for a second only for a dart go straight into her leg. Tails antoine and bunnie came running only to see Rissa and Amy knocked out and Reala shaking her head and what looks like she was about to drop her katana. Sonic pointed at the jeep and shouted " RUN FOR COVER " before he suddenly froze. Tails didn't know what was going on and ran for the jeep as did antoine and bunnie. Shadow looked at Rissa who was out cold and as he gently laid her back down to the floor he quickly turned his head to see a dart coming at him. He smirked and a bright light came from him only to teleport into the jeep next to tails. Antoine got in the driver seat only to see bunnie stop as she almost got in the jeep and fell hard to the ground. Antoine froze in shock from bunnie falling to the floor. Tails leaned over to the front seat and shouted in his ear " GET A FREAKIN MOVE ON NOW WE CAN GELP THEM"

Antoine grinned and put the jeep in drive and floored it out into the distance away from the station. As they drive away and away from the station they noticed as bright light coming towards them that was coming closer and what looks like coming towards them.

( eggmans base where you don't know...yet :o)

As sally was still in her cell counting the tiles in the ceiling she heard a sound coming down the hall it was footsteps. With out think she said " what do you want eggman" on only for the response to be " not even close Sally " in a light voice. Sally looked at the person it was tower being held by a robot. Sally went up to the cell only for it to open and tower being throw in side. Sally went to help tower only to hear more footsteps and laughter. This time she knew it was eggman. As he walked up Sally looked to see a bigger smile then usual.

" whats wrong eggman your mother called" Sally said trying to be funny towards eggman only for him to laugh like Santa clause ( if your wondering it's ho ho ho :) ).

" it's nice to see your still your self princess but you'll soon be shutting when you have company soon" eggman said and walked off to the door.

Sally look confused in what he said but just shock her head and helped the commander up on to the bed. Sally looked at him he was beaten in with bruises all over his face with blood here and there like he was beaten In for something. Sally looked around to see only the toilet and the other bed in the cell. She looked at the commanders face again to see him bleeding even worse so she ran over to the bed ripping part of the white sheet and wiping his face thinking " eggmans got a new style of playing if he's done that to him what's going to happen to me" she thought trying to wipe the rest of the Blood of his face.

Has the time past by that quick or has it just stayed the same with Sally and the commander and what did eggman by that plus what's going to happen with sonic and the rest and what is the problem with antoine's driving heading directly for the light coming towards him and why did Connor leave the card in scotts pocket find out in chapter 5 where it will be revealed on the whereabouts on eggmans secret base and boy will they not see it coming. And plus if you review this please try and put it in a nice way not a offended way like the two people who complained about my story thank you


	5. Chapter 5 the awakening

Chapter 5 the awakening

As antoine swerves the jeep out the way of the light coming towards him bring tails and shadow to fly out of their seats by surprise. Antoine imedently goes off road and can't steer properly. He panicked trying to get the jeep back on course to the road. He drives along jumping up and down only to hit a bigger ditch. He came out his seat in doing so the jeep turned to hard and started to flip into a barrel roll. As shadow grabs tails and holds him so he doesn't hurt him self Antoine uses all his strength to hold onto the steering wheel only for the glass to smash upon another roll. As the jeep stopped to a stand still the right way up right next to a tree Antoine opens his eyes to only scream at the terror of nearly dying. Shadow let go of tails who was holding on to him for his life. Shadow gave a little growl and pushed him off with a small saying under his breath " kids "

Tails looked at shadow who pushed him off and looked at him getting out the jeep. Tails went up to Antoine in the front seat and put his hand on his shoulder trying to get him to stop screaming. As Antoine calmed down shadow went to the jeeps engine and opened the bonnet only to see smoke come bursting out.

" Jesus we ain't going anywhere with this crap this" shadow said while waving the smoke out his face.

Shadow turned to look at Antoine and tails getting out the trashed jeep and walked up to the whole pointing towards the engine " we ain't going anywhere but if it's a consolation prize where did I park my bike" shadow said with a smirk on his face. Antoine and tails shock their heads at shadow smirking at them. Tails moved towards the engine to see what's wrong with it but only to see that it survived a beating and weren't that damaged from the roll. Tails looked at shadow and Antoine just looking at him hoping he would say he can get it working

" I've got good news and bad news. The engines damaged but not destroyed completely" tails said only for Antoine to say " what's zee good newz ".

Tails turned to the engine and worked on it and shouted out " that was the good news but the bad news is that we ain't going anywhere but we might be able to do something and plus get me a light" tails poked his head down only for a bright light to come to him

" that's better thanks Antoine " tails said smile while he works on the engine.

" that's not me tails " gulping at the end as Antoine nearly pees his pants. Tails looks to see the bright light coming towards them coming to a complete stop.

" shadow your the hay where he go" tails said while trying to find shadow but only see Antoine shaking. As the lights got dimmer so they could see who was in the car. The lights stopped completely only to see to figures come out of it and only to hear the words " what's up big man "

Tails shock his head and sighed upon hearing the voice and said out loud " out of all the people and it has to be you don't it"

One of the figures stepped into the light. It was Fiona with her hand on her hip smiling at tails while the other figure steps towards the light where Antoine gasped " Connor zit that you " Antoine said in a shocked manner. Connor stared at Antoine and smirked with the surprised look on his face.

" well that's not very nice considering what happened to me in the past I should be looking at yous with those eyes hay " Connor said getting louder in as the sentence goes on. Tails shock his head and got back to work on the jeep. Connor walked up to the jeep and tails to see that it's not going anywhere. Connor chuckled as tails try's to get the jeep up and working but can't.

" where's the rest of your group " Fiona said while looking at antoine. As Fiona said that he went all quiet saying nothing to them. Connor looked at Antoine not giving the info to them so he went to tails trying to get it out of him

" we were following you guys did you know that" Connor said while leaning on the jeep. Tails stopped and went into a shaking state

" wait how did you follow us in the first place and ain't that Scott's buggy" tails said while waving a wrench in Connor face. Connor lightly pushed the wrench away " ok first Scott had a chip on Rissa during the first battle second Scott was shot by a dart and captured and I placed a tracker on him to lead us to eggman or who ever and three don't wave that god dam thing in my face" Connor said with a attitude to tails. As Conner was talking to tails Fiona's ear started to twitch like at the camp fire where Scott only got shot. Fiona looked at connor then the bush. She gasped and shouted out his name " CONNOR MOVE"

Connor turned and looked at Fiona's face to see her face shocked and his face turned from a smile to shocked. Connor grabbed tails by the waist and dived to the floor only for two darts to shoot the front of the jeep. Connor looked at tails who covered his eyes with his tails and shaking but everyone noticed a light coming from the bush. Connor got up and slowly walked towards it with a m9 pointing straight towards it. As Connor got close a head popped out of the bush that fell towards the ground. It had eggmans face on it but with a Mohawk. Connor covered his mouth trying not to burst out in laughter " in your dreams eggman. In your dreams"

Connor kneeled down to have a better look only for a foot to appear in front of him. As Connor looked up it was shadow just standing there with a grin on his face.

" what are you doing here Connor I thought you had some other business" shadow said while staring at him constantly waiting for an answer.

" Scott convinced me and now it turned into a rescue mission that went south a bit with him being captured with looks like sonic and that as well" Connor replied

Shadow looked at the totalled jeep and started to walk to the buggy. Connor looked surprised as did Fiona like he didn't give a dam about the everyone else but getting eggman. Connor shock his head and said under his breath " I hope I know what I'm doing"

Tails looked at the robot and the buggy to only get a idea in his head. He ran up to the robot and pulled of his head only for a couple of sparks to come out. Antoine and Connor got back in the buggy only for them to argue who's driving it. Fiona noticed tails doing something with the robot on the floor with curiosity she walked over and said why is he doing that.

" I'm getting the memory banks and going to see where eggmans base is Thats what I'm doing now get out your in my light " tails said while waving Fiona away. Fiona shock her head and sighed turning around while hitting tails in the head with the tip of her tails. Tails slowly turned and shock his head and continued and when he was finished he got up and ran to the buggy to see Antoine in the drivers seat Fiona's sitting on Connors lap in the passengers seat and saw that she was smiling cause of it and Connor shaking his head. Tails looked round back to see shadow in the back rubbing the 5mm Gatling turret like past memory's came running back. Tails was confused and said to them " where the heck am I going to sit" as he said that Maria came out with a seat on top of the buggy " this is all I have left sorry tails"

Tails shock his head and just went with it and got on top and strapped him self in while putting the data in the computer first. Antoine looked at where the data headed and put the buggy in drive and went back on the road towards where the signal was going. Connor looked at the computer to see that the two extra chips were heading in the same direction as they were and were still moving to where the signal is coming from. It was a hour drive and the sun was rising so they can see the road with out the buggy lights. As they got to a city where there were humans with GUN at every corner. Everyone in the buggy started to get funny looks at them but who wouldn't. Shadow in the back hugging a Gatling gun, tails in a seat on top of the buggy, fiona sitting on Connors lap funny and Antoine driving around a high tech GUN vehicle. As they got closer and closer to the signal Antoine piped up saying

" zits round zhis corner" only for them to go round it only to be shocked. It was GUN HQ tails got down and doubled checked that If it was a fault. Fiona and Connor got out the buggy to walk towards the gate with a hole in it.

" they still haven't fixed it still" Maria spoke getting the attention of everyone to look at her

" you know what happened here then" Connor said while looking through the hole frOm a distance to see robots and GUN troops moving around on the other side. Tails checked the data again and it still led there. Shadow turned on his chair and saw the gate and smiled

" good thing I have clearance so does this buggy so we should be allowed through " shadow said with a smirk coming to his face. Connor and Fiona got back in and tails up top shaking their heads hoping that it works. Antoine drove up to the gate only for a GUN soldier to come up with a data pad. As he stood there he was pushing buttons and scanning the vehicle. As he got the the gates opened. Antoine drove past to see the man to salute to them.

" GUN can't be working for eggman can they" tails said out loud while looking at the robots walking around in two carrying some heavy fire power. Antoine looked at the building that was still under construction but no one working on it. Connor looked at the signal and saw that this was the place. It was a large wide building with a dome on top. They got out of the buggy only for shadow to ask to get the gun off the buggy. Maria accepted and detached it and shadow was holding the Gatling gun and running to catch up with the others. As they stood there looking at the building and the entrance. Tails and Connor looked at each other and nodded and everyone started to walk into the building like it was just a walk in the park. As they walked in they saw just a regular reception with a desk and a working computer. Tails ran to it to only see the word ' password 'on it. He scratched his head while Connor and Fiona came up behind him

" watcha got there " Fiona said while putting her hand on his shoulder. Tails froze upon the contact and shock his head then typed in a random word that eggman would use like ' eggman empire' Connor looked at him like he was stupid and shouted out loud " that ain't going to be the password ". Tails clicked the enter button only for it to say accepted. Tails looked at Connor with a smirk and went through the computer in a flash and opened the door right behind them to somewhere. Connor got a plan

" so here is whats going to happen ok I'll go up with Fiona to find out if anything or anyone is up there and tails you stay here keeping an eye on us while Antoine stays here and shadow well does what he does best I guess" Connor said

As Connor and Fiona walked into the elevated shadow went down the stairs that was there on the right of the elevator. The doors closed and Connor and Fiona went up in the elevator. In the elevator Fiona looked at Connor only for him to catch her looking at him in the corner of his eye.

" this is the most fun I had in ages" Fiona said while putting her back on the wall leaning on it. Connor looked at Fiona and smirked like he was enjoying it to. as the elevator stopped and the doors opened Fiona and Connor saw nothing but a empty top floor.

" this can't be right can it it says that the signals are here. I mean right here here" Connor said showing Fiona the map with the signals but the Connors face just froze and ran to the elevator grabbing Fiona's hand. As the door started to close Connor hit the floor bringing Fiona with him.

" what are you doing Connor nothing's wrong" Fiona said on the floor next to Connor holding his head to the elevator floor. Fiona shock her head and started to stand up only to hit the ground again to hear a large explosion and the elevator started to shake. Fiona dived to the floor with Connor only to feel the elevator about to fall down the shaft. The elevator started to rock and started to fall down the shaft at a speed. Fiona and Connor still on the floor hoping that they won't die.

Tails was sitting down on the seat with Antoine walking up and Down without any patients

And started to moan " come on get zhis over and done with it already."

Tails just ignored him and continued to follow Connors intrusctions to keep an eye on them on the top floor but only to see them run into the elevator in a hurry.

" huh what's wrong " tails spoke to him self in seeing them running back into the elevator. As they did tails programmed the camera to turned towards the elevator to see the doers closed and then the camera went off line with a loud rumble that came from up top

" oh crab nuggets it was a ambush" tails said to him self turning his head only to see a metal hand to come over his head knocking him out. Antoine looked at the robot and drew his sword and pointed at him and said " en guard " only for him to look behind him to see a fist to come over his head. He went face first to the floor into darkness.

( deeper underground in eggmans secret base prison cell )

Rissa, Reala and sonic started to wake up while Amy was the only one snoring in her cell from the incident at the station. Rissa sat up straight on the bed feeling dizzy only to hear a snoutering noise from the other side of the room.

" Jesus I thought eggman bloody snored bad" Rissa rolling her eyes while swinging her legs over the side of the bed so her lags are touching the floor. She was still rubbing her head.

Reala woke up by sitting straight up with nothing happening to her. She just sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes and smiled then jumped out of the bed stretching.

" that was the best sleep I had in ages" Reala said while stretching out her arms. As she shock off the last part of stretching she walked over to the bars by noticing a strange noise coming from the end of the hall and a voice " jesus I thought eggman bloody snored bad" she heard. Reala smiled and shock her head and looked at the Corner of the cell to see a camera. She knew that eggman had to be watching. She looked at the camera and put her hand out towards the camera and a strangle rip came from in front of the camera blinding what's it seeing. Reala grabbed the katana and turned with heavy force swing in the katana left to right only for the bars to hit the floor. She walked out only for a large alarm to go off.

" what was that " sonic said running to the bars of his cell trying to get a look at the noise.

" thanks for the rescue by the way " sally said in a sarcastic way while putting her hand on her hip. Sonic turned and raised a brow with rolling eyes.

" yeah good to see you to " sonic said while resting his arm on the bars

" can yous shut up we need to get out of here and for some reason I can't use my powers" Rissa said while trying to concentrate on her powers but failed to like there was a force stopping her from using them. Sonic and Sally looked at Rissa trying to use her powers

" if you can't you cant I suggest that you stop before you hurt your self" sonic said to Rissa trying to get her attention from another cell but before she could even think a loud alarm shouted around all over the cell block " INTRUDER ALERT" over and over again for it to wake Amy up with her hammer in her hand and her face with anger. She looked towards the bars and screamed and swung her hammer for it only to smash right against Rissa bars and knocked them down as well. Amy breathed heavily and knocked down sonics bars and Sally's. As they walked out Amy calmed down

" I was having my beauty sleep " Amy said while pumping her hair up and her hammer resting on her should her. As they walked out Reala came running down the hall with her sword in her hand. See slid to a stop next to sonic and nodded straight at him.

Sonic started to count at how many their were and realised that they were missing bunnie from the whole group. Sonic turned and looked at Sally and said while pointing at the elevator at the end of the hall " we need to stop eggman now or never plus I think tails shadow and Antoine are probably trying to save us so expect back up "

" so eggman will be at the top floor like always but really he likes being cliche anyway so let's go and kick some butt" Sally's said while starting to run to the lift. They started making their way there it only for that intruder alarm to get louder and louder. Reala saw a speaker and sliced it up in half and it all went quiet only for them to hear the elevator going down to them. Rissa started to slowly walk to the elevator while being on guard.

" get back here Rissa now you don't know what's coming down" Sally shouted at Rissa but she ignored her and continued to walk closer in till she was right on top. She got curious and Put her ear on the lift door. Everyone got ready just in case anything happens. As Rissa closed her eyes she could hear a small gauging sound like powering up. As it got louder she suddenly walked back slowly hoping that what's ever behind it won't know she's there. She could hear the sound getting louder and louder in tIll the other could hear it.

" Rissa get of there now" sonic said while waving her to come back but Rissa was in shock as the sound stopped the elevator doors suddenly blew off and made Rissa come off the floor. As she was in the air she felt hands touch her. She opened her eyes it was shadow holding her up in a open cell. Rissa shock her head and pushed him away and wiped the dirt of her miniskirt.

" we'll that's not a very nice thank you was it" shadow said while picking up the Gatling gun he took. Rissa looked at him and just stared at him and don't know what to say to him.

" I really didn't need that saving you know" Rissa said trying to act all tough around shadow only for shadow to look at her with a shake of his head.

" but thank you for it " Rissa stuttered trying to get her words out to shadow. As the smoke cleared from the explosion of the doors of the lift only to see a silhouette of a robot. Sonic walked back out to the open only to see omega standing there blocking the elevator.

" dude was that really needed. Come on blowing that up might have alerted robots to our position" sonic said while walking up to omega like nothing was wrong. Shadow walked round the corner of the cell only for him to start shooting the Gatling gun straight at omega. Sonic dived back behind shadow and put his hand on shadows shoulder

" why shoot at omega you know he only shrugs off bullets"

Shadow looked back at omega and he was still standing. Shadow dropped the gun and started to run at him.

" priority target located. Name Rissa Prower and Reala hedgehog. Capture target alive eliminate others" omega said while changing his arm in to a rocket luncher. Shadow just still ran at omega with sonic right behind him. Sally peeked round the corner and shouted at sonic and shadow " don't destroy him eggman just reprogrammed him that's all"

Rissa and Reala both looked at each other with confusion. Rissa shock her head " why does eggman want us specifically " Reala looked at Rissa and spoke like she was complete calm " he won't capture us again if I can help it" Reala said while opening and rip and jumping through it. Rissa looked back down at the sonic and shadow dodging rockets and bullets by wall jumping and using the cells as cover. Rissa looked at her hands and started to think " there's something here stopping me using my powers but what" as she looked around there was a big noise coming down the hall. It was Sally jump kicking omega to the ground and jumping off backwards flipping. Rissa got mad like she was the only one who was useless. Omega started to get back up while shadow sonic and Sally were breathing heavily from the fighting.

" puny organics you can't over come my power" omega said while pointing his arm at them.

Rissa looked back down the hall to see them tired out. She looked back her hands and started to think more and more harder with the fight still going on.

Sonic jumped on to omegas chest and bounced but when he made contact omega locked his feet in to the floor and stayed in the same spot then omega grabbed sonics leg and threw him into Sally who was running at him trying to jump kick him again. He threw him into her and they went flying back sliding across the floor. Amy went to go for the hammer swing only for omega to grab the hammer and spin round hitting Amy and flying her next to Sally and sonic on the floor trying to get up but got knocked back down cause of Amy on top of them. Shadow looked at omega and smiled for a worthy opponent. Shadow ran and jumped straight at omega for him only to swing his arm round ready to hit him but he couldn't move in this position for some reason. Shadow went into his chest punching him back into a cell wall. Omega started to get back up with no problem and started shooting machine guns at him. Shadow moved out the way only for him to see that the bullets stopped in mid air. He turned and looked and saw Rissa standing at the back struggling to keep it up

" take him out I can't hold it for much longer" Rissa said while trying to keep her self from letting go. Shadow smirked and ran towards omega round the corner only for omega to stop shooting at shadow. As he ran up to him he got his fist and started screaming at him while charging. Omega was like frozen in time but was still aware of what's going on round him. Shadow went him to omega straight in the chest only for Rissa to let go of omega so he goes flying into the wall and shutting down but not destroyed. Shadow put his arm down and turned to look at Rissa and sonic, Amy and Sally. He saw them helping each other up but Rissa she just looked at shadow and saw a smile come across her face. Shadow just looked down and closed his eyes and shock his head and sighed then he started to walk up to them only for Rissa to put her hand up and shout out "SHADOW ". He looked round to see omega pointing his machine gun arm at shadow and started spinning ready to let out his bullets. As shadow looked shocked a sudden black light came from behind omega. Omega stopped in thin air. Shadow raised a eye brow and leaned his head to one side to see a blade there and Reala holding it smiling. As she put the sword away back through the portal she walked out from behind omega smiling " we are wasting time we need to get a move on " Reala said while turning to look at the doorless lift. Shadow counted at the people there was Amy, sonic, Sally, Rissa and Reala he then realised and started searching the rest of the cells. Sonic got curious

" who you looking for shadow " sonic said while watching shadow run up and down looking at the cells only for shadow to say " we're missing Scott he got captured like you did "

Sally looked surprised as well did sonic and Amy. Sally stopped shadow where he was and looked into his eye " Scott would never help us not what we done to him anyway". Shadow shrugged his shoulders " I don't have a clue but if we can't find him eggman most likely has him where he is". Sally nodded and started to walk to the lift so did everyone else. Shadow pushed the button to go up to the top floor there.

( some where else of the base )

Scott started to wake up but felt dizzy and couldn't move like he was strapped down. He opened his eyes to see a white blurry ceiling. He looked to the right to see a window with this strange machine there. Scott tried to focus even harder only for him to hurt his eyes he tried to move his arms to hold his head but he looked again only to see him bleeding and strapped down to a table. Scott could move his right hand and saw a scalpel and reached for it. He grabbed it and started to cut the straps that are tying him down to the table. As he cut the straps he threw the scalpel away and held his head in pain. Scott then sat up straight and looked around the room for a check but only to see it was only a white room with a table with a window on his right and the left his stuff from guns to a frag grenade. Scott shock his head from being dizzy from what eggman done to him but he didn't care he just swung his legs round to the left side and looked to the ground and his arms to see blood everywhere but he jumped up and stood up and walked over to his stuff. He first put back on his jeans then his jacket then his trainers and put the weapons away in his pocket from the pistols into his jacket and the grenade in his jean pocket. He heard a voice coming from the other side of the window and started to walk over to it. As he started to walk he got light headed and dizziness started to come back. As he got closer and closer to the window he felt worse and worse every time he took another step. He got to the point where he fell to the ground and fainted only to hear a voice that he remembered out the window " taking their time arnt they " Scott tried to stay awake but couldn't and fainted again and woke up like it was some sort of drug doing this.

What's wrong with Scott did eggman do something to him and what did the voice that sounded like eggman mean " they are taking longer than I thought" hay and what has become of tails and Antoine are they all right or going to be the opposite and what about Connor and Fiona are they gone or are they going to discover a whole new plan about what eggman is trying to do and why is shadows and Rissas powers not working but Realas are so stay tuned for chapter 6 and sorry for taking so long on this been thinking about the ending so get ready for chapter 6 :)

And please don't give any advice I know my writing is bad so don't give a REVIEW about advice only give a review about the story line or something thank you


	6. Chapter 6 mystery plan

Chapter 6 mystery plan

(Down at the bottom of a elevator shaft we find Connor and Fiona.)

Connor groaned while taking his face off the floor of the lift. He looked around to see dust, smoke and a fire outside the elevator doors. He started getting up only for him to groan more about his back. As he looked around he found Fiona starting coming to her senses from the bomb. Connor walked up to her lifting her up and her arm round his shoulder. He looked at her face and saw that she was in pain from the crash of the elevator and the bomb.

They limped out the elevator to notice that there was red lights everywhere like the power was cut off with only emergency power was the only thing on. Connor and fiona started to walk down the path to notice one door that was open. Connor looked at Fiona then looked back at the lift

" we ain't going back that way it seems" Connor said while walking towards the open door.

They walked in the room to only see a computer and a round seat so that it could fit eggmans butt. Connor shock his head then struggled to pick up Fiona To put her in the chair to rest her legs.

" you going to be all right " Connor giving Fiona a little slap on the cheek to keep her awake.

" I'll be fine just see what you can find a way out of here" Fiona said right after she grabbed his hand from hitting her face.

Connor nodded and turned towards the computer. He clicked a few buttons only for it to say password again like the one upstairs. He typed in ' eggman empire' only for it to say password denied. Connor sighed and slammed his fists against the table. Fiona went back to reality and got up starting to walk to Connor. As she got up close Connor turned his head so he could see her in the corner of his eye.

" got a guess you want to share" Connor said while stepping back words to Fiona. She shock her head as a response but a strange noise came down from the elevator. Connor and fiona noticed that the sound was a clunk sound coming from down the hall. They turned to see that the chair was in the way but as they looked round they saw rouge walking in with a smirk on her face.

" none of us are suppose to be here but it looks like eggman is involved" rouge said shouting across the room. Connor had a smile come across his face like someone actually came down there to help them but he turned to face Fiona and she had that look in her eye with vengeance still wanting to come out. Connor put his hand on her shoulder and told her to not go mad or anything.

Rouge walked up to Connor and Fiona and she still had that smirk on her face. Connor looked surprised

" how did you even get down here" Connor asked while holding his side

" there was this explosion from the new building site here and well GUN forces are going through this building as we speak"

" you need to get them out now" Connor said imedently. Rouge looked confused and just nodded. She put the communicator up to her mouth and ordered them to stand down but to secure the outer perimeter. Connor walked back to the computer only for rouge to follow. Connor then stared at the computer and saw dust on it like it has been used in a while. He then paid attention to the keyboard which was dust all over looked at Connor with confusion

" what are you looking for" rouge said only to be ignored by Connor as he bent down to the floor and saw different shades in the dust. Connor knew that this was some else's computer but he looked at the chair and it had to be eggmans. Rouge looked even curious at Connor

" are you just going to look or are you going to share what you've discovered" rouge said while getting inpatient from connor not telling them.

Connor walked towards the round chair and saw a strange out of colour shape. He slid it of the chair and into his hands for it to flip. It was a family. A mum, a dad and a little red hedgehog.

" what's that you got there Connor" Fiona said while looking at the photo to only see the family. Connor jumped and ran to the computer saying" the password can't be " Connor typed it in with the only response for it to say accepted. Connor rubbed the top of his short hair only for rouge to look surprised at Connor.

" what did you type" rouge said while looking at the screen with all the data and plans for stuff.

Connor turned his head to look at rouge " I put in Scott rider "

Rouge didn't look at all shocked " the one that was in our prison 6 years back but how can he be the password for this."

Connor rouge and Fiona looked at the files with the schematics in it for a new robot that carries around knockout darts. Connor shock his head and moved on to see a big file saying future plans. As he opened they saw plans for a machine and the project was called 'erase'.

Connor turned to look at the lift then rouge " got a plan for us to get out of here"

Rouge smiled and handed out a warp ring " yep I think I do"

Connor and Fiona sighed in relief as rouge activate it. They went through only to find them selfs looking at the machine that they saw on the computer. They all looked surprised when the lift was going up. Fiona and rouge got I to a fighting stance while Connor pulled out a gun from his coat. As the lift got closer and closer to the top they started to get tense like something was going to come out of it. Connor looked at the lift coming up it was doorless with shadow, sonic, Amy, Rissa and Reala inside. They ran out looking at the machine first then was shocked to find Connor and Fiona there to.

" Connor why are you here " sonic said with a shock of being surprised.

" ugh lets not focus on that but lets focus on that shall we" Connor pointing toward the machine.

Everyone stopped to hear a clapping sound and laughter coming from behind the machine.

" well done. Well done indeed you got out of my capture in worse then record time" the voice said.

" show your face eggman so we can kick your butt like we always do" sonic said with a chuckle

" before I do that maybe you'll like to see this " something started to come out of the ground like tubes. Everyone was shocked. It was Sally and the commander hitting on the glass.

" get us out of here now you stupid butt head" Sally said while banging the glass trying to get it to break.

Eggman walked round the corner and saw everyone walking away from the other Sally that was just standing there. Eggman pushed a button on a remote. The Sally standing next to sonic was shaking. As everyone walked back it blew up right in front of them but only a little blow up. Eggman chuckled as he done it.

" let them out now eggman " Connor said while pointing the gun at him. Eggman just smirked and pressed another button sealing Sally and the commander behind a see through wall. Connor shot a bullet but the glass didn't shatter it just bounced the bullet off around the room. Everyone dived to the floor as eggman laughs.

" you haven't seen the best bit yet" eggman pressed another button bringing out another three tubes with bunnie, Antoine and tails inside knocked out.

" I should show you what I do to incompetent little brats like youre selfs" eggman said while reaching to his pocket.

( somewhere else of the room behind a window)

Scott woke up to see him lying on the floor completely out of energy. He tried to get up but just lost strength. He fell to the floor again only to hear voices in the back ground coming out the window. " Connor why are you here " Scott heard. He shock his head and tried one more time getting up. As he put his leg up so he was kneeling on one leg he breathed deeply trying to get the other one up. As he fell to the window to get a view of the whole thing. Sally and the rest were in tubes and sonic and that we're on the other side of this glass wall but Scott saw that he was on eggmans side of the wall but something shocked Scott a memory hit him like a bat out of hell when eggman pulled out a gun from his pocket. It was his father shooting charlotte from his desk. Scott suddenly shouted out no across the white room but no one could hear him. Sonic and that was shocked when he pulled out the gun pointing at Sally.

" it's time I got rid of you once and for all princess" eggman said while putting his finger on the trigger. Everyone started to attack the glass. eggman looked to see everyone attacking it.

Scott started punching the window at full pelt hoping it will smash but at not prevail. Scott looked at eggman with anger and saw his father like a illusion. Scott walked back and started to run at the window and screaming.

" bye bye princess" eggman said while pulling the trigger and seeing sallys face crying with her hand on the tube. Everyone stopped to see Sally crying her eyes out with sadness. Eggman pulled the trigger only for a bang to come out of the gun. The tube glass smashed and Sally went flying back hitting the back of the tube she slide down only for a trail of blood to follow down with her as she slid down. Everyone stopped and was shocked in what eggman has done thinking that he has changed. Eggman laughed and pointed the gun to the commander next but only to hear a smash from a window up top. Eggman covered his face from the shards of glass that came at him. As he put his arms down he saw a boot coming straight at his face. It hit him making him go flying back into the wall.

" Scott open up the glass sally needs medical attention now" rouge said trying to get his attention but only for him to turn to look at them then look at Sally. He got the frag out of his pocket and pulled the pin tossing it towards the glass making everyone dive away from the blast.

" Jesus what are you trying to do Scott kill us as well" rouge said while running up to Sally checking her pulse seeing if she still has one. Everyone ran up to Sally by then. Rouge putting her two fingers on her neck only to feel a weak pulse coming from her. Scott started to walk off towards eggman who was knocked out on the floor.

" Scott she needs medical attention now" sonic shouting at Scott this time only for Scott to turn and shout at them " if I can't save someone in the past then how can I save her"

Sonic stood up and walked towards Scott punching in the face " do you really think I care about you no I care about my friends and so far you are not a friend"

Scott just turned slowly to sonic just staring at him for hitting him

" how would you feel like it if someone betrayed you and you went to prison for 6 years" Scott said trying not to punch sonic.

" well well well ain't this touch looks like your out of luck arnt you what's it going to be Scott stopping me from activating my machine or the one who betrayed who" eggman said while pushing a button turning the machine on.

Scott grinned at sonic and growled " fine " Scott walking towards them while sonic takes care of eggman and his machine.

Rouge flipped the warp ring activating it to go towards mobotroplis's hospital. Connor shadow pick Sally up and jumped through the ring first followed by Amy bunnie Antoine tails rouge and Fiona. Scott turned to look at eggman pointing a gun at sonic. As he did Connor looked at eggman as well but the machine got Realas and Rissas attention

" what does that thing do anyway" Rissa said while the beam came down into this one open tube.

" it can send you back in time to any place you visited" Connor said while Rissa Reala and Scott being shocked about how he knew right away what it is.

" me Fiona and rouge found a computer with a password on it and the most funny part was" connor said

" the password was you Scott " eggman said while looking at Scott only for his reaction to not even care.

Eggman smirked and threw the gun at sonic making a little distraction while eggman ran into the tube disappearing into air. Sonic everyone nodded and ran into the light. One by one they ran into it only to come to a tunnel of blue light. Reala went off in one direction as did Rissa, Connor, sonic and Scott.

Sorry for this small chapter but I need to make multiplie chapters for the charecters story's so it might get confusing durintithe chapters and some of them have back story's and like I said im sorry for this short chapter and well reviews would be nice just not really rude ones please like theothers thank you


	7. Chapter 7 time warping part I

Chapter 7 Time warping Part 1

It was a dark where Connor was standing, still confused about the whole weird time travel thing that got him there, he went to investigate to see where he landed in time but he had a quick look around to notice he was down a small alley way, as he looked in front of him he saw a park, just as he looked a bit closer he saw a happy women with a child, as Connor had a closer look at the child he saw him self walking happily with his mother.

Connor started to move towards to the park still dizzy and confused about all of the time travel thing, he got closer and closer, moving from tree to tree following them waiting for the perfect moment to reveal him self, but he had to think it was his mothers death, maybe he could stop it, as he looked back at them he saw them being surrounded by the four guys only to see the part where his mother kicked one of the four men in the groin, as his mum screamed at him to run.

His head followed the boy in till he was out of sight, he turned to look at one of the men grabbing her making sure she couldn't move, another one of the men pick a knife out of his pocket and up to her throat, still dizzy from the jump Connor couldn't make out what they were saying, but as the man was going to do it Connor stepped in punching him round the face making the others look at him, surprised at Connor but that didn't stop one of them going for a swing at Connors face, hitting him back only for him to send a punch back sending him flying back which looks like a bloody nose, as the man holding his mum let go to run after Connor, kicking him only for Connor to grab his leg and swing him in to a tree.

His mum was shocked in the fighting and started moving back only to bump into one of the guys holding a knife. Connor punched one of the guys still coming at him to the floor, knocked out Connor turned to see his mother being held by the one with the knife, but something was strange he looked at his mum, scared and with a tear in her eye she seemed a bit happy looking at Connor like she knew who he was, as well as the man holding his mum up he was blurry like the timeline only can see your past images of faces, Connor looked at the man trying to refocus his eyes to see if it was just him, but with out a second to think he saw him slitting his mother neck,

" Nooo!" Connor screamed at his mother, watching her fall to the ground with the blood pouring out her neck, Connor ran up to her kneeling down right next to her, watching the blood go down on the ground, he cried looking round to find the man who did this but all the four men were gone like they vanished.

Connor was there on his knees for about 10 minutes when he heard footsteps coming from behind, he didn't even turn to look but only to stare at his mum knowing that he could have done something to stop them. He went to turn again to look at where he heard running in the direction to see him self running towards him, Connor looked back at his mums corpse lying dead on the ground, watching the blood still pouring out of her neck, Connor knew he had to move away from the body he had one clear look at his mothers face then turned to hide behind a tree only to see behind him the kid and the police women, Connor sighed and punched the tree in anger knowing that the failure today, as Connor punched the tree he noticed a weird light from behind. It was a portal with a image of a dessert with a large modern fortress, as Connor looked at the child again only to see him hugging the police officer as he cried out of his mothers death, Connor shock his head in the agony of seeing his mothers death all over again, Connor looked at the image again and walked through it with anger and tears in his eyes about his mothers death.

Ps: to get a better view of what happens look at Cheezel1993 story ' missing '

( In A dessert, right outside eggmans fortress which is being used by a massive group of terrorists called ' the new möbius ' )

Scott started to wake up with the feeling of sand down his pants, he opened his eyes to see that he was lying on the sand with one hand out in front of him, he couldn't move like something was tiring him out or what eggman done to him in that room, Scott soon was able to move his head like the numbness was going, he moved his head up to see a sight for saw eyes . He saw the fortress with the tanks and jeeps moving around outside the walls, Scott turned his head a little bit still aching in pain for not being able to move yet, he saw the buggy, with him self and a cat walking out the buggy just staring at the fortress.

As Scott could start to move his body and legs, him self and the cat went out into the dessert only for Scott to raise his head above the sand to see them opening a hatch In the ground,

" why back here? Why did it have to bring me back here to this period in my time?" Scott thought to him self, while trying to get up using his hands and legs.

One by the other he put his legs up so he could stand up straight to see the fortress in the distance. He started to Get some more feeling into his body as he started to wake up from the drowsiness, he started to think about this period of time about what happens to everyone thinking that he might be able to change his past, as he started to walk forwards to the hatch he noticed tire tracks leading to a stop in the sand, a smile grew to Scott's face

" Maria decloak and open the boot" Scott said watching the buggy do what he told him to do.

As the buggy started to reveal its self, the boot opened with a voice to come out " I was wondering when you'll be back"

Scott just continued to walk to the boot, ignoring Maria while he picks out the RSASS sniper rifle, when he picked the rifle up something strange happened, he a looked to the fortress and saw it was under attack by GUN.

" all ready. Well let's see if I can get a better view then" Scott said with a smug look on his face, as he looked to the fortress once more he saw that there was a explosion from the office that where he fought in, being quick he ducked down placing the sniper down on the sand lying down him self looking down the sight only to see something out the ordinary. He saw charlotte still alive at this point and the boss man who was his father, standing there holding a gun at her, and his past self, standing there with nothing.

Scott shook his head over this thinking about what happens, but remembering all his past were something that he never done so hard in his life, as he thought he decided to look back down the scope to have a look at it all over again another shock came over to Scott when the commanders helicopter came over to the building with Charlotte still there.

Scott soon saw that the helicopter was being shot at, as Scott thought even harder with his past only to remember his father shooting Charlotte in the chest three times, a brow raised to Scott's head with a tear in his eye, he looked back down the scope to see his father shooting twice a Charlotte, Scott looked at her to see that she was still standing but when he went back she was blown back to the floor. The second shot was about to be made only for Scott to look down the scope again, his heart started to pump faster and it felt like something was stuck in his throat only to let out a whisper " im sorry for this"

Scott pulled the trigger as his father shot the second bullet, only to see Charlotte go flying backwards hitting the floor.

" I'm the one to shoot her!?" Scott whispered and surprised about it, he started to cry only to see him self hitting his face In the sand as well. When he got back up to look down the scope, his past self was in complete anger like how he was when he was there, when he looked even closer Scott saw his father pointing a gun at his head, another idea came to Scott's mind again about the time. Scott pointed straight at his fathers chest and pulled the trigger, Scott watched the fireworks go all over again. Seeing his father get shot in the head to the point where the commander comes in with his horrible reward.

Scott picked up the sniper rifle, putting it on his back with the strap on it, only to feel a hand touch his shoulder. Scott didn't react but knew who it was, he turned to see Connors face and could see he was crying,

" had a bad past as well " Scott said while trying to wipe the wet sand off his face.

" yeah you could say that, did you try and change your future as well?" Connor said while still wiping the tears off his face.

" change it, no. I found out that maybe this life can't be that bad" Scott said with a smile coming to his face. Connor looked confused at him

" what do you mean by that? Connor said raising a brow

" well lets see, if I didn't do what I just did my life will change and I soon realised the meaning of friendship all over again with you and Fiona, and with your past you had something big happen the way your crying about it"

" I watched my mother get slit but i know that it's not the end at least I tried to save her" Connor replied to Scott's question.

Another bright light came out of nowhere with another image on. Connor looked at it so did Scott and saw computers everywhere ,

" it's the ark!" Connor being surprised Scott turned to look at him then the image again

" come on then if your here then well the others are probably through here as well then" Scott replied.

( somewhere on the space colony ark...date...50 years ago)

It was a long hallway with a long window following all the way round the Side to see the planet and space. Shadow was walking harmlessly down the hallway when he saw a beam of light shine on his face, overpowering his sight he blocked it out by covering his eyes with his arm waiting till the light faded away, as it did shadow moved his arm down to see Reala standing in front of him, he was shocked in seeing her outside the room in the open Where everyone could see her,

" I thought I told you to stay in that room for now, so why are you out!?" shadow said grabbing Realas arm and trying to drag her off to the room.

" let go shadow there's no point in doing that, cause im not from this time" Reala getting her arm back From shadow, pushing him away .

Shadow looked at Reala and shook his head, thinking that she's gone crazy,

" maybe I shouldn't have put you in that room alone " shadow said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Reala shook her head, with a step back, " look I am not going crazy if so take me to the room and I'll show you that I'm telling the truth"

Shadow sighed with a look at her eyes saying ok. They started to walk down the hallway, stepping across 5 different doors but she knew what room she used to be in all these years plus even after the whole evacuating ark thing.

As they got closer and closer to the end shadow stopped right out side the room where Reala was suppose to be staying, as he pushed the button to open the door, shadows mouth dropped, looking back and forth at both Realas, he saw Reala in the room meditating and the other standing next to him, smirking at his face.

" I told you I was from the-" Reala said getting interrupted by another bright light from behind, as the light shone in their eyes, the Reala mediating opened her eyes to see her self, in shock she stood up watching as the light dimd only for Scott and Connor walk right out of the light.

" who the hell are yous?" past Reala said, walking up to the, standing next to shadow looking at her future self, scott and Connor.

Scott and Connor started rubbing their heads with a smirk on their faces saying out loud

" you'll never get used to that" together in line.

" wait a minute, so if your my future self and you two are from the future as well, so why did you come here?" past Reala said moving her long hair down her back perfectly straight.

( ok I'm going to say p for past and f for future ok )

F Reala turned to look at her younger self with a smile across her face,

" well I might have a theory about it but I might know what's going to happen in the next minute" f Reala explained answering p Realas question.

Connor stopped smiling and looked at shadow like he knew what was going to happen, Scott noticed Connors face when f Realas said her sentence, as he looked at them both he looked more confused about it ,

" what do you mean by that (f) Reala?" Scott questioned her, while starting to lean on the window looking as he knew what he was doing but didn't have a clue.

" Well first ' the alarm sets off' that's going to happen " (f) Reala said looking down the hallway to hear footsteps running down, as they got louder shadow grabbed (p) Realas arm, dragging her off somewhere only for (f) Reala to follow as did Scott and Connor, as they were running from hallway to hallway trying to avoid contact with the GUN forces on the ark, as they went down one hallway they looked at the shape of it, it was a giant room with a couple of tubes in the middle with a couple of windows at the sides and a computer right by the tubes.

As they ran in Connor looked back to see GUN soldiers running up the hallway pointing their mp5s at them. As Connor looked at them then the panel at the door, Connor smirked, raising his hand up, swinging his hand back down on the panel shutting the door so no one can get through,

" why are we in here any way shadow?" (p) Reala said looking at shadow with no clue in what's going on.

(f) Reala walked next to shadow and gave a smile at her self reaching in to her own pocket bringing out a picture with a grown male hedgehog with a misses holding hands with a baby in their hands smiling at the baby, she looked confused but nodded with realisation about what to do, as (p) Reala stepped into the tube shadow ran off in a hurry, making everyone look where he went, only to see him go down another exit saying lab this way. Scott shook his head and sighed at shadows exit,

" well looks like I'm not going to have any fun here today" Scott sighed Moving next to the other door blocking any entrance to the room.

Connor stepped next to Scott helping him see if there is anyone going down the hallway.

" wait a minute I froze my self but what about the whole time thing won't it rip it apart?" (f) Reala said, pushing the button to freeze her self, watching her self freezing she looked at the button to release the tube into space only for it to be shot and explode in her face sending her flying backwards onto the floor, as Connor turned to run up to her only to see her all right but dazed. Scott went to the side of the door pulling out two pistols out his pockets.

" you need to find a way to release that pod or you will never existed! " Scott shouted, getting Reala waking up and Connor running to the opposite side of Scott pulling out his pistol.

As the GUN soldiers started to move up, Scott saw his chance and turned round the corner pointing the gun at one of,the soldiers only to be stopped by Connor, Scott had a grin on his face,

" why'd you stop me?" Scott asked

" you can't kill them or do anything or it will do something to the time line back at home!" Connor shouted at Scott

" what then should we just give up then!" Scott replied in anger

Connors face light up with happiness when a soldier came up close pointing a gun at Scott's head, as Connor grabbed the gun, shoving it up so it points at the ceiling, shooting bullets after bullets. Connor swung a punch at the soldiers face making him fall right back onto the floor, Scott looked at Connor with a eyebrow raised.

" you can't kill them so knock them out " Connor smirked out while grabbing the smoke grenade from the trooper. Scott soon smirked and grabbed the troopers grenade,

" you won't be needing that, you'll blow your self up with this " Scott laughed, putting the frag in his pocket only for Connor to throw the smoke at the GUN soldiers, only to see a puff of smoke blocking their sight. As the smoke cloud grew and grew, Connor ran back to see (f) Reala pushing buttons trying to lunch her down to möbius. After senseless button pushing Reala managed to send it down to the planet. As they walked over to the window they saw another tube right next to it floating off in another direction, as they got a closer look at it, it was shadow but asleep.

" well looks like we only have two more memory's to fill " Connor said getting Reala a but confused,

" can you guys hurry up with your business and god dam help!"Scott interrupted, while punching a trooper in the face when he went round the corner.

As Connor and Reala started to run towards Scott another bright light shone in the room, blinding them for a brief moment in till they could see a image on it, as they looked at it gun shots went off flying in their direction without thinking all three of them dived into the image dodging the bullets flying past them in till they reached the image only to slip thought it.

As they go through a portal scott looked at Connor thinking he only got a good look at it

" what was on the image Connor? Only you got the good view on it." Scott said flying through empty space.

" I saw Rissa on it and we don't know much about her so be prepared for anything" Connor replied.

( down a dark alley way)

As the beam of light cam through the alley way to light it up, Rissa jumped straight out of it, rolling as she lands to stop the fall from hurting. As she stands up she looks around to find her self in a dark alley way, only with a waste bin and a couple of cardboard boxes right next to each other. Rissa stopped looking a round to see something up ahead walking towards her, with quick thinking she runs behind the bin to hide, as the figure comes closer Rissa could hear the person breathing like they have been running, Rissa got curious and poked her head round the back of the bin to see who it was, when she looked at the person, she noticed That it was a fox, a small orange slightly reddish two tailed fox with dark orange shoulder length hair, wearing the same as Rissa, Rissa was shocked when she saw that the fox was her only younger and the time where she was living on the streets, that's when a idea shot to her head what Connor said " it's a time travel machine"

Rissa slowly smirked with a idea in her head, as she stepped out behind the bin, she saw herself cuddling inside the box hugging something, Rissa slowly kneeled down only to see a glimpse of the object, what she could point out it was a neckless, a ruby neckless, when Rissa thought even more about her child hood she remembered that she had stolen jewellery gems Ruby's to see if she can get money to survive.

As Rissa went to put her hand on her younger selfs head to wake her up. As she got closer a loud police car came driving down the alley at some speed, driving right at Rissa. When she looked Rissa only had small time to think, so she grabbed her younger self and started spinning her tails in a helicopter motion, before she knew it she was flying and aiming for the roof of the buildings above them. Strangely Rissa looked back to see the child still fast asleep, even through all that racket from the police car driving down the alley way with the sirens on and the sound of the engine blearing off. When she flew to the top she put herself down on to the floor, she started to stretch out thinking that she weren't that heavy when she was a kid. As she looked back the kid was starring at her with the eyes locked on to her like she was in some kinda of shock.

As Rissa walked up to her lying on the floor, she kneeled down still looking in her eyes watching her every move.

" you ok there, did you enjoy your little nap?" Rissa ask offering her hand to help her up

The younger Rissa looked at the hand that was offered and in response she rolled her eyes and pushed away the hand only for her to start getting up on her own, as she got up a strange light came from the edge of the building, as the light was shone Rissa and the younger Rissa looked into the ought only to see figures come out of it, as the light faded, Connor Reala and Scott starring out at the city.

" oook, so where are we then?" Scott asked, turning around to see them in a big city.

" looks like we have been sent to Rissa time period where something importance happens to her" Reala replied to Scott's answering his question,

" really! So I can change what I want here" Rissa shouted out with enjoyment.

Scott Connor and Reala turned round to see two Rissas but the other one was younger, as they started to walk towards Rissa, a loud noise was coming from the edge of the building, Connor stopped looking where the noise was coming from.

" what's wrong?" Reala said stopping as well to see if Connor was all right.

Connor ignored Reala, still starring where the noise was coming from as it got louder Connors face changed and started running, shouting " MOVE "

As they saw Connor running towards them, they looked at where the noise was coming from only to see the helicopter come up.

" there's no where to run, give up now!" a voice came through a speaker in the helicopter.

Everyone started to run towards the edge of the building, to see another just in reach so they could jump, they ran even faster only for the younger Rissa to roll her eyes and started to spin her tails. She was airborne when they looked at her so Rissa looked at Connor and ran next to him.

" hold on its going to be a ruff ride" Rissa said to Connor only for his reaction to shake his head saying " you are not going to do what I think you are going to do?"

As Rissa smirked she span her tails in till she could hover, when she did Connor and Scott jumped trying to get the the next building. As they jumped Rissa caught Connors hands and flew next to her younger self who had a smile on her face the whole time.

Reala was flying from the start with her wings stretched out flying next to Rissa, watching Scott jump to the next building rolling on impact to share out the force but something was wrong for some reason the helicopter was only following Scott and leaving the rest.

" are yous going to help me or what!" Scott shouted out running behind the billboard trying to dodge the helicopter.

Reala shook her head and sighed " why me"

Reala started pointing down towards Scott grabbing his hands, lifting him off the ground to dangle next to Connor and Rissa.

" what on möbius are we suppose to do And where are we suppose to go? " Connor said looking at the view of the city from Rissa holding him, Rissa looked at her younger self only for her to smile back, like they were thinking the same thing.

" just follow us and well be fine for the night" younger Rissa said flying off in a direction, making the others follow flying with her to a big church looking building but all smashed up and abandoned.

" why are we going in there?" Connor said trying to hang on to Rissas hands.

" cause it's a good place to lye low for the night from the cops, plus you can tell me what the heck is going on anyway" younger Rissa said trying to keep flying in till she gets there.

Once they got there, Scott and Connor jumped off landing on two feet out side the church with Rissa and Reala landing right next to them. They all looked at the younger Rissa land right in front of them, all tired out from the flying. She was breathing heavily when she landed but that didn't stop her from walking towards the door, opening it with great force. As she walked in side the others followed and as they looked at the state of the church it was a mess with banners burned and ripped with the row seats all smashed in but right at the back was beds all set up, like it was all ready made before they got there.

As they walked up right behind younger Rissa, following her up the path to the beds, she suddenly stopped and turned and looked at them with a nasty look on her face

" you guys can stay here if you want for the night but you have to promise me something?" younger Rissa said folding her arms and tilting to one side by a little.

Everyone raised a eye brow except Rissa, like she knew what was suppose to happen and what she was going to say. As everyone nodded at her she smiled giving out a blue piece of folded paper to Connor.

" you ain't giving us your shopping list are you?" Connor said while unraveling the piece of paper to see a map of a base with notes and secret passage ways on it.

" I want help stealing a chaos emerald from eggman" younger Rissa said while everyone looks at the map, as they heard her the slowly looked at her with surprise.

" are you insane!? We ca-" Scott said only to be bumped by the older Rissa.

Scott looked the older Rissa to see her mad at him for saying that then realised about the whole time travel changing thing, as he shook his head he sighed saying ok to help her. As younger Rissa smiled and walked off to her room, Scott turned and looked at the others with a disturbed face.

" If we do this and eggman sees us we are screwed!" Scott whispered with anger

" what do you mean by that, if he sees us" Rissa said with curious about the question he asked

" cause if he sees us it will change the future big time, making him alert to us and will remember us in the future ok" Connor answered Rissa, making her a bit angered.

" we'll think about it In the morning so let's get some sleep and just do this, cause if this doesn't happen the timeline will change and I will be powerless and still on the streets ok so, good night!" Rissa said, walking off to the bed.

" ugh I hate it when she's right" Scott said walking off to the bed as well followed by Connor and Reala getting in their own beds.

Ps I am so sorry about the whole changing scenes so fast but I want to get it to the main story line so I'm getting this out the way and please review this but please leave all harsh words out that might offend me and please no advice cause I have got so much advice from people and frankly I'm getting annoyed by it cause I'm trying to make this story the best as I can to my abilities thank you for reading it and chapter 8 time warping part II coming soon and enjoy the story


	8. Chapter 8 time warping part II

Chapter 8 time warping part II

It's was a cold night in the abandoned church, when everyone started to wake up, one by one they got up, first little Rissa then the now Rissa followed by Reala Connor and Scott, when they woke up breakfast was served up in a bowl on the damaged seat. It's was corn flakes and milk, as they all sat down eating, sitting opposite each other eating away with no one saying a word, when everyone finished they stacked the bowls on top of each other only for Scott to finish and sit there, looking like he had something to say, but as he turned to look at everyone looking at the blueprint of the base with great focus looking how they can get the emerald.

" I don't think they know what's at stake here, cause if she gets the emerald and escapes the base this future will never exist but another thing is that the attack will never happen on mobotroplis but then again I don't care" Scott thought in his head

Reala pointed at a entrance which was guarded with little resistance and easy to hide in the shadows from the robots and sentrys, Scott sighed when they saw that they were going in without thinking about there identities cause if they got in there and got caught by eggman or his cameras the future will change big time.

As little Rissa and Reala started the plan Scott walked over to the table looking at the plan they set up.

" ok so here's the plan then, first here's the emerald in the main core room powering all the machinery but it is also linked up to the heat chamber so it will hit over 100 degrees in there within a matter of seconds" (l) Rissa said looking towards Reala for the next part of the plan

" so we need to get in and get out, but with all the guards there it is nearly impossible so we need to shut down the security in this room here which I'm afraid is eggmans quarters where he sleeps so someone needs to go in there quietly and deactivate the heat and robots so we can get in there" Reala pointed out only for Scott to interrupt

" you don't even listen, if eggman sees us or the robots see our faces our future is over and we still got sonics and eggmans to get through before we can go back to everyone"

Connor smirked and went down his pocket and pulled out face masks for everyone,

" I got them last night when everyone was asleep, it was a good idea to shut you up anyway so now we can get through the job without any problems, now shall we" Connor said With a smirky tone

Scott looked at the mask where everyone put it on. Scott shook his head and said softly " were putting a lot of effort in this plan only for it to fail anyway"

As everyone had there mask on they packed up the paper and started to walk towards the door on there way to the base, as they walked out the door it was day time with a nice cool breeze unlike the church where it was cold and freezing, as they walked out Scott grabbed on to Reala and Connor grabbed on to older Rissa and started flying off to the base wearing ski masks to hide their faces, the only one who didn't wear one was little Rissa. As they flew for about 10 mins they noticed the base was as they said on the blueprints, metal doors everywhere for the robots to swarm out of if the alarm was triggered, as they looked at the watch towers all around the base with searchlights on them but the thing they never anticipated was the fact that it had 50cal machine gun turrets on the walls

" I think we should use the back way!?" Connor said, with being shocked on the whole place being there.

Everyone agreed on that and looked on the blueprints to see the secret door in a tree leading straight into the base, as everyone snuck round in the day time to the secret entrance they saw even more trouble when a robot started to make a stop at there own position for a patrol check, as they saw the robot coming Scott pushed the button to open the door and everyone dived in a hole in a tree going straight down in to a underground hall way with no one there that they can see, as they got up Connor checked the paper to see if it was on the map and it wasn't, quietly Connor didn't say anything about it when they walked off deeper into the hallway, when they went deeper and deeper it got darker like they knew something might jump out. As they went deeper they saw a door. The door had a pass code needed to get through. (y) Rissa walked over to the keypad on the wall only to see numbers. She started to put random numbers in only for it to say access denied. Everyone was standing around for about 10 mins before everyone got impatient.

" what's the hold up we need to get in there now Rissa" Connor said tapping his foot leaning on the wall.

" it takes time now just wait " (y) Rissa turning her head to look at Connor turning back to continue on the pass code

5 minutes later and they were still doing the pass code.

" oh for gods sake" Scott moved (y) Rissa out the way bringing his m9 out his jacket, lifting it up hitting the keypad with the butt of the pistol making the pad to spark and open the door. Scott walked through the door first with (y) Rissa to say

" I was about to crack the code!" she moaned watching Scott walk off through the door.

(o) Rissa shook her head in what Scott done " that was immature thing to do"

Everyone walked through following Scott to a bright room which lead to the computer room. It has rows and rows of computers all linked together but with no one on them.

" that's strange, where are the guards?" Reala looking curious at the empty room.

" just forget about that and stick to the plan ok" (y) Rissa said while running over to a computer bringing up on the screen the robots all linked to one network. As she smiled when she deactivated them, Connor walked over to a computer to look at the camera feed it had on it and on it he saw eggman snoozing in his quarters with the computer on with the heat directing from the chamber and the robots being deactivated on the screen but Connor looked at the screen with more focus to see that it was just to easy for them. Like they wanted to be stealing the emerald with no problem.

Connor looked back at everyone to see Scott reloading his m9s, Reala getting her sword from the rip she makes and older Rissa practicing her powers a little with the little one one the computer trying to open the vents to get to eggmans quarters. As little Rissa click the enter button the vent opened up with the other door opening up to the hallway to the chamber room for the emerald. Little Rissa turned around with a smirk on her face looking at Reala.

" you can move the quietest so you can go and turn the tempeture down in the room then come back to the meeting point right outside the chamber ok" little Rissa spoke with a determined voice.

Reala looked at her then the older one who was just having fun lifting a blaster up and down, she thought " this is what she was like before the whole choice thing she done back at the battle"

Reala nodded and walked over to the open vent and climbing in it crawling to eggmans quarters while Scott Connor and the two Rissas walk out the other door going to the chamber where the emerald is. As they walk to the chamber they notice that the robots on the floor just out of commission. Scott smirked and saw oil on the floor next to the robots head. Scott walked over to the robot and kneeled down and said out loud to the others

" I've got to do this just for a joke"

Scott put his fingers in the oil and turned the robot over. When he turned it over the robots had eggmans face all over them, Connor smirked as well and kneeled down

" I can't let you have all the fun" Connor smiled putting his fingers in the oil.

They drew a curly moustache and eye patch on the robot with the words on the forehead

' better looking than eggman'. Little Rissa rolled her eyes and said " come on" pointing her head in a slight nudge to say come on to Connor and Scott. As they started to walk older Rissa looked back at the robot and how her younger self acted

" dam. Good thing I opened up a bit but only a little I still don't trust them yet" older Rissa said with a look on her face looking at her younger self walk off past the robots on the floor with Connor and Scott laughing.

She ran to catch up to the others. When she caught up they were outside the main door for the emerald chamber and could feel the heat emitting off the door was intense. As they were waiting out side Reala made her way to eggmans quarters where he was snoring off like a complete pig. She opened the vent slowly and lightly trying to make sure that she doesn't wake eggman. As the vent opens and dangles off eggmans ceiling Reala moved feet first through the opening to land on her feet silently with out making a thumping sound. As she landed she held her breath and moved towards the computer on the desk next to eggman but before she even touched the keyboard eggman started to move and tumble to face the wall. Reala exhaled with relief and started to turn the tempeture way down in the room with turning the outside robots off so they can get a better escape.

Little Rissa smiled when she could feel the heat lowering and the door opening to let's out a cool wind instead of heat, as they looked in side the room it was just a container with the blue emerald in it powering most of the defences of the base. Everyone walked in only to hear something from behind. As they looked it was Reala smiling like she got the job done without waking eggman. They walked in to the centre to get a closer look on the emerald. Little Rissa went through first going up to the container smiling and putting in the code to open it for the emerald, as the container opened older Rissa remembered something from this exact moment in time. As she looked at her self ready to take the emerald she thought for a split second what she wanted. As she thought she moved everyone back allowing her younger self to take the emerald, setting off a alarm when see took it which a metal door slammed down closing the younger Rissa in the room while the others waited out side of the room hearing the loud noise go off. As they looked at the door a window opened up where little Rissa was holding the emerald and eggman walking in through a secret entrance at the back, coming out with 5 robots pointing guns at her. She froze in freight making eggman blabber off like he always does

" you are not going to kill me" little Rissa said showing courage in her sentence but only for eggman to snicker " kill you, no. I've got better plans for you my dear"

And the window closed making it not visible anymore. As they looked at Rissa seeing that she hasn't changed Connor asks " are you still making your choice" as Rissa looks at Connor raising a eye brow a light appeared with the image of the time travel machine. As Reala walked through Rissa spoke " yeah I still make my own choice don't worry, I'm still me" with a happy tone and walking through the portal. Scott looked at Connor putting his hand out towards the portal " lady's first"

Connor chuckled and just played along " why thank you " and walked through followed by Scott.

( back at the time machine at eggmans secret underground base at GUN HQ )

Sonic suddenly woke up with no problems and raised him self off the floor, while he does he looks around to see he is at the time machine where he was sent

" this is a joke right I didn't even go back in time, what a joke, one of eggmans inventions that don't work laughs" sonic

" hehehe that's what you think rodent, my plan has worked out perfectly" eggmans voice emitting from somewhere

Sonic stopped laughing and turned serious and started to walk to the tube that had blood in it with the rest clean, sonic then remembered the story before that Sally got shot. Sonic got angry with eggman for shooting Sally.

" come out eggman so I can kick it then I can go and see her in the hospital" sonic said with anger and clenching his teeth looking around trying to find eggman but heard him laughing in the back ground.

Sonic rolled his eyes to hear him laugh for about 10 minutes when a bright light came from in front of him, as sonic shielded his eyes eggman stopped laughing and spoke " just on time I say"

As the light went Rissa Reala Connor and Scott were standing there in front of sonic. As they shook there heads for the whole weird feeling of the time travel eggman shouted out over the intercom " so the gangs all here. Good i want to share the news"

As they got better from the travel Everyone looked around to see that they are back to their own time only to hear eggman rant on.

" so how was your little trips to the past, good, bad, terrible" eggmans voice came out the intercom

As Rissa and Reala looked around. Scott and Connor both looked at the tubes and saw the blood but something was different, the blood is fresh from Sally when they are back at their own time. Connor leaned down looking closer at the blood and Scott kneeled down wiping the blood to see if it comes on his gloves but it didn't it was dried up not wet at all so it ain't fresh. Sonic still looked angry and looked at scott And Connor huddling around the broken open tube.

" what you guys doing over there?" sonic asked trying not to burst out with anger. Scott turned around where Connor turned his head to face sonic.

" we're just looking at something thats all" Scott replied while turning to look at the blood stain thinking of Sally about how eggman just shot her.

Connor walked over to the others so did Scott to the middle where eggman spoke again but with a more insane tone " so how are yous fitting in here so far, nice and calm I hope"

Sonic shouted out across the white room " come out eggman you've already lost!."

Eggman just laughed again and said " lost. Lost. LOST! I don't think so rodent it's you who have lost" eggman shouted through the intercom with a beeping sound that went through the intercom which opened multiple doors with black heavily upgraded robots. When they had a closer look at them they were just the same robots they faced back at mobotroplis. Everyone laughed and got ready in their battle stance. Scott pulled out his 2 m9 pistols out of his jacket, Connor slid a knife out his jeans pocket with a pistol like a tactical knife, Reala raised her blade making it go across her face sideways like a blocking stance, and Rissa raising her hand and was glowing with her bangs over her eyes start spreading apart ready to use telekinetic powers. As the robots started to move in making a circle around them switching their arms to glowing blue swords. The robots took one step forward and everyone got ready for a fight.

What's going to happen to them during the fight but the bigger question is what is the fight going to turn out like and where have they landed in time and have they finally cornerd eggman or has eggman cornered them and what was his plan in the first place Find out in chapter 9 coming soon

Ps I'm sorry about my grammar I know it needs improving but I'm going to try to do it a little cause everyone wants me to do it but here's the thing, I can't do it cause look how badly I do it just look at chapter 7 so I will try to do some but not all so please review about something else like no advice cause I'm getting a lot and that's about my grammar like this says look how bad I am doing it in chapter 7 so enjoy the the story and be nice in the reviews cause if nasty you will be hearing from me just saying ok needed to get that out the way so I can finish this story :)


	9. Chapter 9 shattered timeline

**This is thanks to RealaTheHedgehog for making me do this really early and I thank you big time :) **

Chapter 9 shattered timeline

The robots started running at some speed, getting closer to them only for sonic to make the first move. He jumped on top of one robot spinning it to a Grindey pulp in anger. Reala smiled and ripped open a dimension hole and jumped through it. As she did the robots took on step forward and were confused about where she went. As she came back landing on the floor through the portal. She swung the sword on one robot making it fall to the floor out of commission and then spins round making her sword follow making it go through another robot. As that robot started to fall Reala started to run at two robots with speed as the robot hit the floor the two robots turned to only see a see a sword slice through their face and pop off. Connor faced 3 robots only to see that it was heavily armoured walking towards him. Connor looked round the robots to see no weakness. Connor started to walk back with the knife and pistol in his hand. As Connor looked round once more round the robots he saw that the blades could help him. He started to run towards the robots only for one to take a hammer swing downwards at his position only to miss completely by him stepping to the side. As he did the robot swung to the side making Connor roll forwards to the other robot on the other side. When he regained from the roll he looked back to see the robot struggle getting his sword out of his comrade. Connor looked back to see the other robot swinging his sword horizontally. Connor limboed to miss it only for him to lose balance and fall to the floor. Connor crawled to the robot getting his sword out Of his comrade. As Connor looked back at the two robots opposite each other they raised their swords and swung down at Connor on the floor only for him to roll side ways out the way. Making the robots swing into each other blowing them selfs up. Conner stood up wiping the dirt off his jeans and top with a smirk on his face

" they will never learn will they. Dumb robots!" Connor said under his breath walking towards another bunch of robots

Scott pulled out the pistols only to remember that he forgot to change the clip back to normal rounds. As scott pointed the gun at the robots head and shot the robot blew up taking the two robots at the side of it as well. Scott smiled and started running at the robots only to blast away at the bullets in to the robots making them blow up in every direction. Scott smile soon turned in to a grin when he was down to his last two clips of the ammo as he reloaded a robot managed to take a swing only for Rissa to pick it up and throw it like a bowling ball into three more robots. Scott turned and nodded at Rissa for the save only for him to rush off to other robots with picking up one of the robots blue swords to use. As Rissa looked at Scott rush off in to the battle she looked around to see everyone fighting the robots. As she looked around she saw in the corner of her eye a robot was taking a swing at her. She sighed and pulled her hand back and said " chaos spear". As the spear appeared in her hand she threw it side ways making the robot stand still. As she looked round to see the robot, she saw a massive hole in chest of the robot and could see other robots just standing behind it completely immobilised by the hole in their chest as well. Rissa looked shocked but soon went into a smile making two spears in her hands. As she ran towards the, she jumped on to one of the robot heads making her able to double jump higher in to the air. As she quickly reacted she threw the spears right through another ten robots all blowing up with the parts all over the floor. As the battle came to a end with no more robots left and everyone all tired from the fight with about one hundred robots the all regrouped in the centre all smiling at each other and high fiveing for the win.

Sonic turned to look at the speaker.

" eggman, you lose again so come out with your belly up" sonic gloated at the speaker only for him to get a answer.

" you don't get it hedgehog. I finally have you covered in that one little room" as eggman said that more robots started to come running through the door. They watched as they kept on pouring through the door all the way to surround them " so if you think you are getting out alive think again" eggman shouted over the intercom

Sonic looked at everyone getting ready to fight again only to see that they are out of energy so was hi self from that fight. sonic started to share his thoughts " I think we need to get out of here" to everyone.

" we need to know what period of time are we in your past sonic" Scott said pointing the sword at the robots. Sonic looked around only to see the machine as did Connor and everyone else.

As they all agreed on the get out of here plan they remembered that they are in a building with floors. As the robots stood in every space at through the door, Reala got a idea she ran up and jumped on top of the robots head running on them like stepping stones. As Reala waved her hand to say come on sonic was the next to do it followed by everyone else. They ran and jumped on top of the robots heads making their way to the door. As the went out the door to the hall way they saw that there was a window with the sun out. As they ran on the heads with the robots trying to swing their swords everywhere and eggman ranting in the back ground cursing them not to escape. As they got closer to the window. Reala jumped and span round at a speed and followed through her sword in the spin making it lunch at the window at a speed making it shatter in to a million pieces. As they went closer to the broken window Reala grabbed sonic with Rissa grabbing Connor. Jumping out the window to fly. Scott stopped and looked out and groaned as the fly started to fly to the ground

" great another forget me situation!" Scott shouted.

As they landed Scott was still up there with the robots closing in on him. As they covered him to the edge and sonic and the others could see Scott standing right on the edge with the robots. Scott looked at the drop and saw sonic and the others looking like ants. As he looked back a robots walked up to him with his arms out ready to grab him. Scott smirked and grabbed the robots arm instead and jumped out the window bringing the robot with him.

Scott could feel the wind hitting his face and tried to jump on the robot. As he got closer to the ground Scott jumped making him stop in mid air for a brief second and fell to the ground landing and rolled to sustain the impact of his legs. As he stood back up he looked at them with anger for leavening him behind

" I was gunna come back up for you if you waited" Rissa spoke with a sorry tone.

As Scott shook his head everyone looked around to see that the whole GUN base was in ruins and demolished. Sonic turned to look a the robots coming out the building entrance

" I think we should juice" sonic pointed at the robots coming out the building more than they saw when they were at the top. As everyone started to run towards the gate that was still there but with a massive hole in the middle. As they ran with sonic holding back to stay with the group. Robots started to come from everywhere, out of ruins to destroyed buildings to through the gate. Everyone suddenly stopped on seeing the robots everywhere. As they went back to back to each other the robots started to box them in bringing out of their arms swords and machine guns. As they did they stopped in formation boxing in sonic and that so they can escape, robots started to move out the way so a line comes to a floating screen. As the screen started to float over eggman appeared on the screen but something was different. Instead of his thriller jacket and his rubber pants he was wearing normal clothes. He had a one size fits all red leather jacket with sleeves going down to his wooly black gloves and he wore a grey track suit bottoms that go into his shoes that fit his large clown feet. He stood up In the screen with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

" like I said. You won't win. give up now and your deaths will be painless as possible" eggman said with a snicker in his voice.

Sonic stepped forward towards eggman and closed his eyes and smirked as he talked

" You don't get it eggman. * opens his eyes starring at him with a much more serious look and tone* no matter what you throw at us we will protect möbius and it's people"

Eggman shook his head " you don't get it do you. You little twit. Look around you and tell me what you see"

Everyone started to observe the surroundings again only to see GUN HQ in ruins.

" so what this is the past and i can change it!" sonic shouted out at eggmans only for him to reply " heh you think your in the past? Well think again rodent"

Sonic denied what eggman said and looked at everyone standing right beside him ready to fight for their life's and to help each other. As they looked around the robots started to step forward by one step giving the attention of a fight coming. As they got back into a fighting stance eggman waved his hand forward making his hand pointing at sonic shouting " get them!"

As they got ready the robots moved in line and at the right time closing the box in on them. As they stepped back bumping their backs into each other. Scott smiled bring a clicker out of his pocket.

" I suggest everyone hits the deck" Scott said jumping to the floor laying down followed by everyone else. Scott clicked the clicker making c4 blow from the ground around them. the explosion was going off and robot parts were flying everywhere. As the explosion quelled down and half of the robots were blow to pieces and eggmans floating screen completely obliterated they stood back up. As Scott looked at everyone faces with a surprised look But Rissas. She had a giant smile on it and looked around and said " that made big boom. Yay!"

Scott shook his head with a smile and a chuckle. With sonic and everyone else started to run at the robots standing there completely out of Order they attacked them. Connor jumping on them jabbing his knife into the robots neck where what looks like a weak spot and Scott picking up the robots sword and swinging it all over the place slicing robots Left right and centre. Reala using her training of her sword skill and jumping through the rips making her land behind the robots with a swing of her sword making the robot freeze in mid air. Rissa Started to pick up the robots and crushing them with her telekinetic powers and lobbing them into other robots. Sonic started to run at the robots turning it in to a spin dash making the a big hole in the robots and making them fall to the ground destroyed.

As they picked off the robots one by one they destroyed them. As they got down to a last hundred they regrouped back in to their circle to cover each others back. Trying to regain their energy. They got in to the circle formation making sure that they have each others back. As they started hitting the robots back trying to get energy back a strange noise came from outside the gates. As they saw the dust and what looks like to robots flying out of control like someone is ramming into them making them fly. As it got closer sonic looked to see a strange army vehicle ramming into the robots and power sliding only to stop next to sonic and the rest. As they looked at it. it was a GUN heavy transport with the men wearing black riot gear and helmets holding old M60 light machine guns. As they watched them run out the back arming and pointing the guns at the robots to finish them off and to clear the area. Sonic walked up to the truck and saw the man wined down the window. sonic was shocked to see the person driving. He saw Geoffrey driving the truck with the troops on but before sonic could say anything Geoffrey shouted at them to get in the back ASAP. With out question they followed the order and got in the back as did the men. As they climbed in the back the men set up the bipods on the back of the truck, shooting at the rest of the robots in short bursts. Scott Reala Rissa And Connor were sat in the back while sonic was sat in the front with Geoffrey they drove off with Geoffrey putting the pedal to the floor.

With Scott,Connor, Reala and Rissa in the back driving off they say out the back a wasteland with nothing but burned houses, chopped down trees and yellow grass. They drove on a road with a bump every couple of seconds making it uncomfortable. Connor looked to the window overlooking the front of the truck. He slid the window open only for Geoffrey to have a quick reaction of slapping Connors hand. Connor pulled back with a annoyed face for him slapping his hand. Sonic looked curious about how and what this place is.

Sonic turned to look at Geoffrey with a arm on the window " what time is it"

Geoffrey looked at sonic with a eye brow raised " the time you got a watch." he said trying to be sarcastic to sonic. Sonic sighed " let me say it more clearly then. What day, what year, what Sally!" sonic had a grip on Geoffrey making him shove sonic off of him.

Connor watched as they fight and toy with each other in the front only for Scott to climb over to hear and join the confiscation.

" yeah. Where is Sally any way?" Scott asked putting his arms on the front window to put his head on his arms resting.

" I'm getting to many questions I'm not allowed to answer now back off or I will chuck you out" Geoffrey said getting annoyed with sonic and Scott asking the question to him.

Sonic and Scott sighed and both at the same time hit their head against the back of their seats quietly closing their eyes trying to get a kip. Connor looked at sonic and Scott closing their eyes and just turned towards Rissa and Reala just looking out at the wasteland and ruins. As they were starring a trooper looked at them and spoke

" all your questions will be answered when we reach HQ" . Connor looked back at the man who spoke only to see the riot gear all over but couldn't see If they were a animal or a human. Rissa and Reala just watched the road and the sight of the wasteland where it was peaceful and quiet. They drove for 1 hour now with nothing on radar or in sight so they know they lost eggman. They sat in the truck for a whole hour only for the truck to come to a complete stop and to hear Geoffrey shout out through the back of the truck " get out now and walk to the base"

They heard the words from the skunk and went to get out but sonic was still asleep in the front but woke up when geoffrey poked him. When he woke up he couldn't believe his eyes with their base sonic slowly got out the truck and moved towards the entrance. Connor Reala Rissa and Scott walked out the truck and all the looked at the state of what they call a base. As they looked at it all it was, was a ruined house with a bunch of tents all around the house with open doors to the toilets. They walked up next to sonic only for all of them to hear a voice that was familiar to sonic Connor and Scott. As they all turned it was knuckles standing there with Julie su right next to him. They all were shocked and were in shock what knuckles said

" welcome. To what little of the future is left" knuckles said leaning on the pole that was there and Julie su smirking about them returning

So sorry about this chapter if it is to short but then again I like it but do YOU please review and yes you can give no advice thank you


	10. Chapter 10 strange welcoming's

Chapter 10 strange welcoming's

Author note: I would like to put out that the owner of the character ' Rissa Prower' wanted to be pulled out of the story for a specific reason. so the story will continue with out her I'm sorry for the inconvenience and please don't ask why thank you.

Knuckles waved at them to enter a tent right next to the ruined house. They entered one at a time with Julie su being the last to enter and closing the tent up so they had some privacy.

" where have you guys been anyway? It's been a couple of months before we last seen you guys" knuckles asked, leaning on a table with his arm.

Sonic walked up to knuckles, putting his hand out with a great smile on his face. As knuckles shook sonics hand sonic spoke " it's good to see friendly faces right now because I'm still thinking how we ended up in the future?"

" I can answer that " a voice came from behind connor at the entrance of the tent. As everyone looked they saw tails holding a laptop. As he walked to the table setting up his laptop. Sonic went up to tails and put his hand on his shoulder

" good, at least we know someone who knows whats going on" sonic said Smiling at tails when he turned to look at him from touching him on his shoulder only for sonics faces to drop. As he looked at tails he saw that he was not happy to see sonic, cavity the look in tails eye looked like he could kill sonic right there and now. Sonic took his hand off tails shoulder and stepping back giving tails some room.

" hold on what happened when we were gone?" Scott asked looking at knuckles with a worried look on his face.

Knuckles closed his eyes and sighed. As he stood back up trying to stand tall he walked out the tent making a theory that he doesn't want to talk about it. Scott looked confused now with knuckles reaction to what Scott said. Scott turned to Connor only to see him a bit confused in knuckles's reaction to the question. Scott shook his head thinking about the reason why he ain't saying anything but nothing came to his mind. As tails clicked on the on switch on the laptop, documents came up with news paper articles, posters, freeze frame what looked like a tv news report and a picture of a church on it. Tails walked away only for sonic and Connor, Scott and Reala to walk to the table to look at the laptop. As they read the documents they saw the same title on every one of the files ' eggmans victory'.

" how did eggman win? We went through the time portal and he still had a decision in hi-" connor said trying to think about it only to realise about eggman and where he went to in the time period. Sonic turned to look at Connor as did Scott and Reala.

" yeah when you guys went back in time to your own problems, sonic went forward into the future and eggman stayed in the present." tails said while making a exit from the tent. As tails exit the tent sonic looked at the files again to see Sally in a hospital bed strapped to a life support machine with a massive bullet hole in her with blood still coming out of it by the looks. Sonic couldn't take his eyes off the picture, tears started to come out his eyes but still looking at the picture. Connor looked at the picture and saw that Sally dead but he didn't care that much to cry or moan about her death. He looked at sonic just starring at the picture and saw himself with his mother dead on the floor dead with her blood all around her. He shook his head and put his hand on sonics shoulder only to say " it's going to be all aright" in a comforting way trying to help sonic forgetting about his hatred to sonic.

Scott looked at the picture to see a image of Charlotte dead on the floor wishing that he could have done something about it and acting like it was all his fault that it happened. Reala didn't know Sally that well but only to see the impact on what the death of her can cause. Scott walked over to the table slamming the laptop shut only for sonic to fall to the floor crying. Connor shook his head and walked away looking like sonic needed some room as did Reala but Scott looked at sonic on his knees crying about Sally. Scott waited for Connor and Reala to leave the tent. When they did Scott looked at sonic still crying. Scott kneeled down to face sonic in the eyes only to see him crying. He slapped sonic round the face only for sonic to get mad and showed his teeth in anger. Scott sighed and knew he was going to take another beating. As Scott stood back up and turned his back sonic span on the spot and came towards Scott getting him in the chest and lifting him in the air making him follow sonics path. As sonic lifted him he went to the edge of the tent forcing Scott's body so hard against the tent which was forced to rip, clasping the tent right behind them. Sonic stopped making Scott go flying right in to the wall of the ruined house. As Scott started to step out of the wall leaving his body shape marked right in there everyone looked at sonic angry and Scott with his hands on his knees trying to get his energy back from sonic really hitting him. As the tent went down Reala and Connor looked behind them to see the tent down and scott recovering from a hit from sonic. Scott put one hand up at sonic wide open. Scott looked up at sonic only to see anger in his face.

" you attacked me before I could say anything?!" Scott shouted at sonic for attacking him.

Sonic smirked and chuckled " you shouldn't hit me in the first place" sonic said in a clam voice. Scott looked around to see people looking at them, all scared about sonics actions right there. Scott slowly looked back to sonic walking away with a smile on his face. Scott thought for a second before realising right there " wait a minute? Me Connor and Reala had to do something to our past to get into each others pasts but what if sonic was sent here on purpose or just by his thinking but this is the future." Scott thought with a evil smirk came to his face watching sonic walk off smiling.

" then my actions don't even matter" Scott ran at sonic as fast as he can getting him from behind making sonic to fall on the ground with Scott on top of him raising a fist to punch him in the face. As sonic looked at Scott's fist it came down at some force smashing sonics face to the left only for another one to follow by the right. As Scott did he saw blood coming out of sonics cheeks as he kept on punching him. Scott kept it up only to hear someone shout out at him and to hear a swing of something heavy. As he stopped and turned his head a hammer went right into his face hitting him back into the wall once more with another mark next to the first one. Scott fell to the ground landing on one knee and a leg standing up. He shook his head only to see the hammer coming at him again. With a quick thinking he rolled to the left to see the hammer go into the floor. As he looked at the person holding it. He saw Amy mad as anything with her piko piko hammer and the words coming out of her mouth " how dare you hurt sonic!".

" he should've listened in the first place then!" Scott shouted at Amy making the reply.

As Amy picked the hammer out the ground again. She took another swing at Scott. Scott closed his eyes hoping something will happen. As Scott hoped knuckles came in and stood in front of Scott grabbing the hammer and stopping it hitting Scott. As knuckles threw the hammer away and helped sonic up only to see his face all smashed in a blood all over his face.

" Jesus! Can you guys ever get along?" knuckles shouted. Scott chuckled and smiled at sonic as he looked at Scott. " this is the future. It can be changed by going back to the present and stopping eggman before all this happens"

Knuckles looked sarcastic at scott and spoke " so you think it's all right to beat him up"

Scott shook his head and got up holding the side of his leg " yeah. It saves me from doing it back home for forgetting me all those years even when I was in the freedom fighters for sometime plus this is the future. All we need is to get that time machine back and use it to go back in time to where Sally gets shot and stop it"

Knuckles sighed while putting sonics arm around his neck taking him to the medical tent.

As they started to walk off, Scott walked to Connor and Reala. As Scott nearly got close Scott got hit with Amy's hammer again smashing him into the wall once more among another mark in the same wall. As he got him self out of the wall leaving a mark he looked up to see Amy with her hammer on her shoulder and her face mad.

" don't you dare hurt sonic ever again!" Amy shouted with anger at Scott.

Scott closed his eyes for a second only to see Amy on the floor next to the broken tent. As he looked he saw Reala standing with her hand out offering the help. As Scott grabbed her hand and lifted him up Connor walked over and said " we're making enemies all ready" with a smile on his face. They looked at Amy getting up from the floor with anger in her face and clenching her fists.

" your all dead now!" she shouted at Scott Reala and Connor. With out looking surprised they just chuckled while getting ready to fight with Amy. Amy grabbed her hammer off the floor and started to run at them at full pelt with her hammer on the outside. She ran closer only for something to land I front of her to make a little dirt storm. As the dust cleared bunnie stood there wearing her regular cowgirl style. As Amy looked she was stopping Amy from attacking by grabbing her hammer and throwing it away.

" you know that's not the best way to settle thing with friends?" bunnie said holding Amy back to get Reala and the others.

" friends? Yeah right forget me once and it's life in prison, yeah friends" Scott said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

" Scott's right you know. Friends? Yeah right, I don't think turning your backs on me even gives me the option to be your friend?" Connor replied after Scott and speaking towards bunnie and Amy. Reala stepped in as well " and what about now when you were just going to attack my friends and get away with it, not happening in your life time" Reala said stepping forward to make her step in front of Connor and Scott.

Bunnie turned to look at Amy breathing heavily like she is tired and looked back at Scott Connor and Reala looking out for each other. As she quickly thought to her self she changed her mechanical arm to the cannon and pointed it at them and said " if your looking out for each other then why don't I give a hand to Amy to make it a fair fight them" bunnie said with a smirk on her face. Scott, Reala and. On or shook their heads with the stupidity of them. As Connor looked at them he saw in the corner of his eye a sword sliding towards him on the floor and Antoine with his sword out pointing at him with the anger in his eyes.

" en guard Connor" he said giveing a suggestion for Connor to pick it up. As he did Antoine moved to bunnie and Amy standing in a three.

Scott imedently whispered to Connor and Reala " I don't hit girls but this is the future somill get bunnie" only for Connor to say " I'll get Antoine" with Reala to reply " I'll get Amy "

Both groups looked around to see a crowd of people gathering to see what the commotion is all about. As they both groups smiled they ran at each other. Reala grabbing her sword out of the portal and swing it at Amy's hammer making them collide and hitting both of them back a bit. As they went back in for another swing at each other making them collide again to see which ones the strongest Connor and Antoine we're swinging the swords at each other. First Connor swinged down at Antoine making him block upwards, as Antoine focused on the sword Connor got him by surprise with a kick to the stomach making Antoine lift and fall to the floor. Connor pointed at Antoine in the face looking like he defeated him but Antoine swung his leg round making Connor fall to the floor giving Antoine time to stand up again. As he did he pointed at Connor saying " game over" Connor smiled and rolled back wards, getting up with ease and pointing the sword back at Antoine.

" not in till you scream like a girl" Connor smirked.

Bunnie pointed her cannon at Scott making him get his pistols out and point them at her.

" let's be sensible about this shall we" Scott said to bunnie trying to give a clue to her.

" I put down my gun and you put down yours" bunnie replied answering the clue. Scott nodded to acknowledge bunnie. Bunnie changed back in to her arm making Scott throw his guns to one side. When he looked back he saw a mechanical fist fly right into his face making him fly backwards into the wall leaving another mark walked out the wall wiping his face to see the blood but something shocked him when he saw his blood Was red But with blue swimming around it. Scott then wiped with the other hand only to see that it healed. Scott slowly looked up at bunnie with a smirk which disturbed her but it didn't stop her from flying straight at him. As she flew right at Scott. He picked up a 2x4 plank of wood and swung as she got near making her fly into Antoine who Connor was duelling with his sword in the defensive. Connor looked at Scott and smiled and walked over to Reala and Amy fighting. Amy was giving her hammer to Reala as hard as she can but before she can hit Reala jumps through a portal and landing somewhere around Amy and gives her a slap round the face. As Reala dodged Amy's hammer by jumping through the portal. Reala landed behind Amy only for her to continue her swing round hitting Reala in the face making her go into a tree. Amy walked up with rage on her face. Reala looked at Amy raising her hammer getting ready to swing down and smash her. As she did Reala tried to moved only for the hammer to fall right in front of her she looked at it with shock then looked up to see Connor with the sword in the middle of Amy and Reala. Amy looked at her hammer on the floor and the stick in her hand. She looked at Connor and raised the stick ready to stab him. As she went to Scott grabbed Amy's arms and pulled her into a full Nelson making sure she can't move. Reala saw a hand and looked to see Connor there. She pulled her self up with the hand of Connor. She nodded at Connor for the help. As she got up Amy was squirming around trying to get out.

" calm down and I might think of letting go" scott whispered in Amy's ear. Amy stopped moving and sighed and said softly " ok". Scott let go of Amy letting her turn around to walk towards bunnie and Antoine to help them up.

" some welcome. First you got into a fight Scott and now you brought all of us into it" Connor said while watching amy and bunnie walk off to the medical tent with Antoine.

Everyone around them started to look at the three with disgrace. As the three looked around they saw someone in a royal uniform. They looked closer and saw Elias walking towards them and he wasn't happy.

" are yous going to help here cause if you are not you might as well leave same with the fights" Elias told them.

" we are not from here we are from the past. So if you guys here make it a top priority to send us back we can change this back to normal" scott replied trying to make a point.

Elias turned round and started to walk into the ruined house. He said " follow" but Scott and Reala and Connor looked at one another and just followed. As they walked into the house they saw people on beds strapped to machines that which appeared to keep them alive. As they walked down the hall way with Elias they looked into each room which were a lot of rooms surprisingly. They saw doctors covering up the bodies to show they have died. As they get closer and closer to which a outside dome tent was with wires coming it of it like there were computers in their. They went close up only to see one guard who looked like a coyote with all the black on him all the way down to the tail. As they were right next to him the tent opened only for a orange fox to step out to salute to Elias as he walked in the tent. Connors face light up and tapped on the foxes shoulder and said " long time no see Fiona"

The fox turned to see Connor. Connor looked at the fox to see it was Fiona but it looks like shes changed. " how's it going Connor" Fiona asked in a serious tone.

" what happened to you, you are not the person to go all formal with the acorns" Connor said. Fiona rubbed her head and explained her story.

" ever since you guys left and never came back only a few months later eggman had the upper hand with his special robots and the whole planet was in disarray from the death of Sally so we really couldn't do much without the tactics and sonic there with the power in the teams"

Scott and Reala were there listening as well to the confiscation they were having. Elias turned round to see them chatting with Fiona. He shouted out across the tent to hurry up. As they walked in Fiona stopped them. " I have to take your weapons away any weapons will be dealt with I'm sorry to point this out" Fiona pointed out. Scott pulled his 2 pistoles out of his pocket and put them on the table, Connor pulled out his knife and pistol and put them on the table, Reala couldn't cause she explain to them about her power to bring her sword through it and it can't stay there it just goes through the portal. As they all were checked and cleaned they walked in through the tent entrance. As they went in they saw computers everywhere with scientists at the computers everywhere in the dome tent. A table was in the middle of the tent with chairs all around it with three documents on one side. As Elias walked over on the other side of the table. Connor Reala and Scott sat down with the documents in front of them connor in the middle with reala on teh right and scott on the left. Before they said anything they opened the files up to show one of eggmans convoys with what looks like prisoners and supplies go to one of eggmans fire bases. Elias put his hands out and said " if we are going to send yous back we need extra people and supplies if you accept you will be granted the armoury and a place to stay for the night if not there's the door"

The three of them looked at each other and nodded to accept the job. Connor looked at Elias " when do we leave". Elias smirked when he spoke " you leave tomorrow morning. Fiona here will show you to your own tent and will give you a pass to get something to eat here"


	11. Chapter 11 the rescue

Chapter 11 the rescue

P.s two chapters in one day cause of I had all day to do this and I'm happy to do this :) oh and this story may contain rude parts buthotthat rude

It was a cold night sleeping in a tent where Scott Connor and Reala stayed. It was 6am when Geoffrey decided to rush in ringing a giant bell he carried in the tent. As he shook the bell up and down the noise woke everyone up but with out no shock in their faces.

" time to wake up ladies, get ready and some grub then head to the armoury to get your weapons and gadgets all together then head straight down to vehicle bay 2 near the barracks and your in jeep number 13 in 3 three hours" geoffrey said with a loud voice.

As Geoffrey walked out the tent Connor got out of bed to put on his dark grey jeans, Scott got out of bed putting on his trainers while Reala stepped out of the bed putting her miniskirt on. Scott and Connor quickly looked at her while she was naked. Scott and Connors eyes widen upped in the shock of her just getting out naked.

" it's not nice to stare" Reala said while putting on her miniskirt full on.

" no wonder the men and women sleep in different tents here" Connor smirked while giving a shake of his head.

" dam?! I think your right Connor" Scott said still looking at Reala.

Reala smiled and shook her head while walking out the tent towards the mess hall. Scott and Connor walked at the door to the tent and watching as Reala goes into the mess hall waving her butt left and right. Scott slowly turned his head to look at Connor

" I don't think she even cares about us looking at her ass" Scott said to Connor only for Connor to turn his head to look at Scott.

" what makes you think I did?" Connor replied only for the answer of Scott to raise his eye brow. Scott walked out the tent with Connor to the mess hall. As they walked up to the doors they both had a feeling like someone was watching them. As they opened the doors together they stopped half way and looked at each other and nodded. They walked in into the mess hall to see everyone queuing up with a tray but scott and Connor had other things. They hid to both sides of the door waiting for it to open as it did Connor grabbed one of them with Scott grabbing the other. They slammed them right next to each other. As they looked at them one was a brown squirrel with army uniform on and the other one a black dog wearing the same uniform as the squirrel. They looked scared on the floor and everyone in the mess hall stopped to look at Connor and Scott looking over the two on the floor.

" why are you following us?, who sent you to watch us?" Connor asked, kneeling down right above them. The two looked around the room to see everyone watching them. The dog and the squirrel both smiled at the same time.

" why are you two smiling? We are the ones threatening you?" Scott folded his arms in saying that.

The dog spoke with a wicked voice " you do anything to us and your going to get the

whole base after you"

Scott and Connor looked round to see everyone moving in closer onto them. They looked back to the dog and the squirrel and shook their heads and walked off to the serving table. The meal was bacon, mushrooms, tomato, eggs, beans and sausages. As they went up to the serving table they picked up the plate and turned to see Reala sitting on her own. eating peacefully. Scott shrugged his shoulders at Connor right next to him and went to sit down opposite Reala.

" how you doing this morning" Scott asked

Reala raised a eye brow " do you know what you guys just did"

Scott and connor both said " what? What did we do?"

Reala shook her head and smirked saying " I saw yous looking at my ass as I was walking in here"

M

Scott and Connor rubbed their heads and went to eat trying to forget the comment what Reala said. When they finished there breakfast they left the mess hall and went to walk to where the armoury is to load up on their weapons. They walked in a three side by side walking down the path where people were sitting outside watching as they walk past. Connor looked behind him to see if they were being followed. As he looked he saw the dog and squirrel following them. Connor sighed while still walking to the armoury. Scott noticed as did Reala.

" let me guess, their following us again ain't they?" Scott asked only for Connor to move his head up and down slowly trying not to point out the obvious to the ones following,

" just keep walking to the armoury and confront them there, at least you'll be alone with weapons to get the answer out of them" Reala whispered

They walked for 5 minutes in till they saw the armoury with 3 guards standing outside the door with g36c's. As they walked up Connor showed the pass that Elias gave them when they left the dome tent to enter the place. One of the guards nodded and moved to the side letting them through the door. As they went through the door and closed it. They heard foot steps coming from out side the door knowing that they were being followed. Connor Scott and Reala walked up to the reception with a cage around it. Connor waved the pass up and the person opened the door to the whole section on the place. As the walked in they were shocked in what they had here. A entire bunker with lots of weapons and gadgets. Connor pulled out the documents on the table and showed the convoy. Connor looked at the convoy picture and saw that it was 5 large trucks of prisoners and to see that it was being guarded by eggmans robots.

" ok so we're going to be moving on this mission so were going to need emp grenades, our pistols with emp rounds and normal armour piercing rounds just in case" Connor said pointing Scott and Reala out to search the place.

Scott went up a isle of weapons to see a belt that can carry two pistols and other stuff around it. He picked it up and put it on.

" yeah! Perfect fit what about that" Scott spoke to him self.

Scott continued to the pistol section and saw revolvers, semi's and full automatic pistols.

Scott saw the m9 pistols and walked up to them only for them to be shelved right next to each other. He picked up two and checked if they were loaded. When he put the clips back in he looked around the pistol ammo to see if there is emp round. He looked all the way through picking us some of the armour piercing and emp rounds. And started to walk to the section where it said grenades only to see Reala with a bag putting extra ammo and emp grenades and frag and flash into the bag just in case. As she finished and zipped up the bag they made their way back to Connor. They went to the reception and Connor was standing there smiling at the bag with guns, ammo and grenades.

" come on we were suppose to be at the jeep in 20 minuets" Connor rushed while starting to walk towards the door. As he put his hand on the handle a gun shot came from out side the door and heard bodies fall hard to the ground. Reala Scott and Connor quickly reacted by hiding at the side of the door and telling the man behind the reception to get under the desk. They waited for the doors to open. When they did they opened very slowly and for the dog and squirrel to walk through past Scott Reala and Connor,Scott chucked Connor one of his pistols. As he caught it Scott and Connor both pointed the guns at them. They turned round pointing the gun at them about to pull the trigger but Connor and Scott shot before they had a chance to do it. The dog and squirrel dropped their pistols and fell to the floor. As they were trying to breath from a near death thing Connor kneeled down and waved the gun in top front of his face trying to get their attention while the blood comes out of their chest.

" who sent you? Tell me or I will make it as painfully as possible?" Connor said while pointing the gun at the dogs leg and Scott at the squirrels leg,

" we don't want any trouble. He made us do it" the dog told Connor.

" who told you!" Connor shouted at him pointing the gun at his head.

" EGGMAN DID!" the dog shouted.

As the dog shouted out Connor shot both of them in the head. Scott was shocked in what he done and looked at him same with Reala

" why did you do that?! They told you that he worked for eggman and you shot him in the head why ?!" Scott shouted right at Connor.

" I done it cause they would've shot us in the back on the way out and technically we just saved a hostage from them but lost the guards out side" Connor said with a wicked voice and looking at the person behind the counter. That gave him the hint to call Elias to say he got attacked by two people and Scott Reala and Connor saved him but lost three guards. Connor smiled and walked out the building followed by Reala and Scott right behind him, walking towards the barracks for the vehicle bay to get the jeep.

They walked off to the barracks to see the vehicle bay right next to it. As they walked in front of it they saw that it had number two on so they thought it would be the right one. They walked through the doors only to see lines and lines of jeeps and tanks and APCs right next to each other with a garage door that opens to the open road. As they walked down the isle they saw sonic leaning on a jeep with the number 13 on it. Sonic heard the foot steps and looked up at them and leaned off the jeep chucking Connor the keys for the jeep. Connor caught them and stopped to look at sonic getting in the back. Scott shook his head and said under his breath " why is he here?I thought this would be a breeze with out him?"

Connor walked to the driver seat and Reala the front passenger seat. As Reala was getting in she stood back up to look at Scott and said " just get in the jeep and shut up" rolling her eyes while she sat down in the seat with shutting the door. Scott sighed but still sat in the back next to sonic. Sonic looked as Scott entered the jeep and said " I'm sorry for attacking you when you were trying to help me"

Scott looked at sonic for a second with disgrace then looked out the jeep window ignoring sonic. Sonic rolled his eyes as Connor turned the jeep on. He put his hands on the wheel and put the pedal down driving out towards the exit. Connor drove out the exit, they saw the road and a wasteland all around of what eggman has done to the place when he had his victory. They drove on to see where they have to wait for the convoy. It was a place where it was a open field with two massive hills where a good vantage point is for a look out and for a trap. Reala pulled out 4 blocks of c4 out of the bag and gave them to sonic who jumped out the jeep running down to place them in the road heading for a plan. Reala pulled out a knife and a m9 pistol with emp rounds loaded in it and gave it to Connor. She then got a couple of emp grenades and gave them to Scott and Connor getting ready for a trap. Connor drove up the hill so the jeep can't be seen by what ever moves through the valley shape of the road. Sonic and Scott waited up on one hill while Reala and Connor were on the other. Reala had the clicker for the c4 with being the signal for sonic and scott to move when the road blows and they stop. They waited for about a hour before they saw the convoy coming about. Reala got ready to click the bombs down there but everyone saw that there were mor robots then they anticipated from the reports. There were more robots flying right at the side of the lorries, they got closer and closer In till finally they were in range and Reala clicked the clicker activating the c4. It went off taking a chunk out of the road so it couldn't be replaced. Before the robots had even a chance to react sonic was already on them spin dashing them, Scott was running down shooting his emp rounds at the robots, shooting them one by one making them go off line. Connor was running towards the robots shooting his gun carefully at the robots making one bullet do the trick, when he had a clear sort he armed a emp grenade and lobbing it to the other trucks with more robots at the side. Reala used her power of going through rips transporting her behind the robots and slicing them in the back making them fall to the floor out of commission. They cleared the first 4 trucks of robots quickly before the robots even had a chance to retaliate. The last batch of robots Scott grabbed sonic spinning him round and throwing him at the robots turning into a spin dash. Reala done the same to Connor but making Connor shoot into her rips and coming out behind the robots perfectly immobilising them with ease. Connor looked round to see 5 trucks with the keys left in them but before he thought of anything else he said

" come on! Let's see if these are the people we are looking for" Connor spoke waveing at the truck tell them to open each one your self. Connor went to open the one at the front to find the royal guards about 50 of them standing there looking at Connor with confusion.

" do any of you know how to drive a truck?" Connor asked

One of the royal guards put his hand up and walked towards him, getting of of the trailer and into the driving seat of the truck.

Reala went to the second one and opened it and saw another bunch of royal guards and she said the same thing to them " do any of you know how to drive a lorry?" with the same result with one royal guard putting their hand up and walking out the trailer.

Scott opened the back of the third truck and saw a high hill come flying at him. In quick response he ducked and saw the person fly on the ground. He looked even closer and saw it was rouge the bat in the back of the truck. Scott looked back in the truck to find GUN soldiers and some supplies in there. He looked back at rouge on the floor. He walked up to her giving his hand out only for her to take it and lift her self up.

" been long rouge" Scott said with a soft voice while starring at the truck with the GUN troops and supplies in there.

" to long Scott " she replied only for Scott to look back at her

" do you know how to drive a truck " Scott asked

Rouge nodded and ran towards the driver seat and entered and turned the engine on.

Sonic opened the forth which appeared to only be supply's which Elias told them to recover.

Everyone walked to the last one and waited in till everyone was there. Everyone nodded to acknowledge the ' got your back sign' covered . As Connor opened the last container only for everyone to gasp and stare at the sight.

" EGGMAN?!" everyone shouted on the shock of seeing eggman in the last container watching as he stares at the group. He was wearing his thriller jacket and rubber pants.

" long time no see hay guys" eggman softly said while trying to struggle getting up which looks like a broken leg.


	12. Chapter 12 questioning

Chapter 12 Questioning

They were at the door of the trailer when they saw eggman. In reaction of being shocked Scott pulled his pistol out and changed the clip to normal ammo and pointed it right at eggman at the back of the trailer. Connor did the same and pulled out his pistol out of his jeans pocket pointing it at eggman.

" don't move eggman, why are you in there?" Scott asked eggman pointing the gun on him.

Eggman looked like he got his ass kicked real bad with the bruises on his face.

" put the guns down fellas. Can't you see he's not going anywhere" Reala said while reach both her arms at the guns pushing them down slowly.

Sonic took one look at eggman and jumped in the trailer only for Reala to shout " get back here now!"

Sonic ignored and walked towards eggman with his fist clenched looking like he was going to hit eggman. As sonic got closer eggman shielded his face when sonic was right right on top of him.

" Please! Don't hurt me! I didnt do it!" eggman screamed at them. Sonic didn't care and punched him round the face saying " You killed Sally!" sonic came round to punch eggman again. As he went close to his face Connor jumped up and grabbed sonic pulling him out of the trailer. Connor took him out to the side of the trailer so eggman was out of sight and let go of him.

" why'd you pull me out Connor. Can't you see I'm sorting something out" sonic shouted trying to get round Connor and into the trailer.

Connor pushed sonic away from getting closer to the trailer.

" That still doesn't give you the reason to go and kill him right there when we don't know the question why he is in there in the first place, so stand down now and do something else" Connor shouted at sonic watching him as he tries to push through him with force.

Sonic started to get tired and screamed out with anger " fine! Have it your way then!" sonic said while walking away from the trailer. Connor wiped his head in relief from him walking away.

Scott and Reala were at the back looking at eggman rubbing his cheek when sonic punched him and Connor just pulled him out.

" don't I deserve a sorry?" eggman said still rubbing his cheek.

" we can tell you multiple reason why we shouldn't but that will have to wait. We have a mission that we need to complete and so far this little incident has made a set back so I'll be driving this truck back to the base" Scott replied while closing the doors locking eggman back in the trailer.

" that's a bit of a surprise ain't it, eggman being sent to one of his bases as a prisoner. Somethings not right?" Reala spoke to Scott. Scott looked at her with a worry look thinking that something's wrong. Scott shook his head and walked into the drivers seat while Reala and Connor walk back to the jeep. As they walked towards the jeep sonc was sitting in the back arms folded and one leg over the other like he does. Reala and Connor looked at each other as they got in the jeep. They both then looked at sonic and Connor shook his head turning the keys to turn the engine on. As the engine turned on they drove down towards the trucks telling the first one to follow him round the hole in the ground from the c4. They drove round it and drove on the road back to the base. They drove about 1 hour because of the trucks. As they got back they saw Elias with a platoon of royal guards and GUN soldiers pointing the guns at them they lined up except for Scott they told him to drive into the vehicle bay 2 where Connor and that went to park the jeep back. Connor parked in the jeeps space and scott parked in a unloading bay where Geoffrey was with a couple of guards holding MGs. Scott got out the truck and Connor Reala and sonic got out the jeep and headed for the trailer.

" I see that the mission was a success then" Geoffrey smiled at sonic and the rest.

Scott looked at Geoffrey and sighed. He opened the trailer door to find eggman still there sitting down. Geoffrey was shocked in what they found.

" is this some kind of joke?!" Geoffrey said putting both hands out pointing at eggman.

" I didn't want to tell you in till we know we were sure about him" a voice came from the back of the room. Everyone turned to see Elias walking in behind.

" we only had reports of him being sent but we didn't know if it was a trap" Elias spoke looking at eggman sitting right at the back relaxing.

" so you sent us in as bait. To see if your Intel was good and true." Connor pushed Elias back a bit while reaching in his pocket getting a fag out and lighting it.

" good to know you haven't changed Connor but we've got more important things to deal with like changing this time back to normal" Elias replied while ordering the men to pick up eggman and drag him to the interrogation room.

Reala smiled and spoke with a enthusiastic tone " it looks like we're going to have some fun with eggman"

" you guys deserve the rest of the day off to get some rest and unwind you've earned it" Elias smiled giving Reala, Connor and Scott a key to the interrogation room.

" but then again you can do the interrogating now if you want instead of tomorrow"

Sonic looked at Elias and gave his hand out and said " where's mine?"

" you are not going to do the interrogating cause of how you are angry about my sister dying and frankly i want eggman to talk not to be sent to the morgue" Elias replied only for sonics reaction to groan and walk off with anger.

Elias turned to look at Connor and that and told them the room that they want to be is in the jail tent. They nodded and walked off out the vehicle bay to the jail tent. As they walked out into the open rouge walked in front of them with a smile.

" looks like you guys are back, what happened to yous did you go missing or something?" rouge asked.

Connor stepped out to her and put his hand on her shoulder " it's good to see you to rouge but we have something important to deal with"

Rouge nodded and stepped back to let Scott, Connor and Reala walk past and walking I to the tent that said jail on top. They walked inside to see holding cells on the left downwards and on the right desks with people doing paper work and talking to citizens but when they looked closer they weren't police officers they were royal guards working as the police but they continued to walk further in the tent only for one of the guards to escort them into the back room where eggman was held. The guard opened the door letting Reala, Connor and scott to enter the room. As they walked in the guard said " for safety reasons I have to lock you guys in there and say when you want to exit"

Connor and Reala walked towards the table in the middle where eggman was sitting with two chairs opposite him. Scott turned towards the guard and nodded and walked towards the table standing next to Reala who was sitting down next to Connor. Eggman looked at them and chuckled saying " don't even bother with the good cop bad cop routine cause I'm going to tell yous everything."

Connor was the first to speak while opening the document on the table to see what in it.

" you'll tell us everything then ok, why did you make the time machine for" Connor said while closing the documents and sliding it towards Reala so she can have a look.

" I made it so I can change history and make my empire but it went wrong and you guys were sent to the future as did I" eggman sat up with his hands together and his face looking over his hands.

" you were sent to the future as did sonic but me Reala and Scott went to the past trying to stop so etching happening or trying to make sure that they existed here in the first place" Connor replied after eggmans first words.

" your telling me that my machine sent you to your pasts but sent me and sonic to the future and when you finished your pasts you were sent here" eggman slammed his hands flat to the table in shock.

Scott moved behind eggman and put his head down next to his face.

" yeah and me and Connors pasts are not a good one to go back to doc so if you want to reassure you leave here and go back to our own time I suggest you tell us who the hell put you in that trailer and being sent to one of your prisons?" Scott spoke in eggmans ear making eggman turn his eyes so he can see the mirror where the witnesses sit.

" I can't tell you that" eggman whispered trying to make it like he's not speaking.

Reala got out the chair and moved towards eggman. Leaning down to see his hand move into his pocket Reala whispered to Scott to move to the lift a bit to block who ever is watching behind the mirror. Eggman pulled out disk and gave it to Reala " take this it will tell you everything but be careful about this place it is not what it seems" eggman whispered to Reala who took the disk and put it in her miniskirt to hide it.

" there is one question though?" Connor said getting eggmans attention

" what?"

" why are you helping us"

Eggman leaned over the table a bit so Connor can lean over as well.

" something that I shouldn't have done in the past that caused this? And all the data is on that disk "eggman whispered to Connor with Reala and Scott.

Connor Reala and Scott raised a eye brow in what eggman said And got up and went to the door. They Saw the guard opening the door and letting Connor Reala and Scott to walk out. As they walked 5 feet Elias came out the mirror room and stopped them.

" your done for today so have some rest for the rest of the evening and do something fun" Elias thanked them.

" ok wheres the bar then" Connor replied instantly only for Fiona to walk in to the confiscation " there's a party tonight with a bonfire and you guys can come"

" yeah! That would be a great thing to unwind after you had today with the mission and the questioning" Elias encouraged Connor, Scott and Reala to go.

" see that's what I'm talking about count me in" Connor said with a enthusiastic smile.

" yeah why not i'll party with people I don't don't and have a couple" Scott said with a smile

" yeah might as well" Reala said with a smile.

" good the party starts at 8pm which is in 2 hours so you might want to go to your tent and get ready for it see yous there" Fiona said while tuning round to walk out and manages to get Connor with her tail flicking his nose as she walks away smilin.

Scott looked at Connor and smiled at him " get in there Connor nice one" only for Connors reaction to raise a eye brow at Scott " what do you mean by that" Connor asked

" just shut up and lets get to the tent" Scott said while walking out the jail tent. Connor followed but Reala was already at their tent standing outside, as they walked up Reala saw them and walked in the tent making sure. Scott and Connor walked in the tent only to see Reala standing there with the disk out giving it to Scott.

" err thanks, this has been in your skirt you know" Scott acted all grossed out while Connor chuckled at him.

" you know how to work the computer so you can hold the disk" Reala said forcefully.

Scott forgot and went to the laptop on the table and turned it on. As it turned on it had some files on it like agenda for the day or meal time data. Scott shook his head and turned round to see Connor right next to him starring at the screen. Scott looked at the other side and saw Reala. He looked back at the screen and opened up the disk drive and inserted the disk. As they waited for a minute for the data to come up but something was different about it. It had a download sign came up instead of the files the download was at 1%. Scott sighed and pushed away the laptop out if sight and said " looks like we're going to have to wait for it to load up on screen, good thing the party's just in 15 minutes"

( 15 minuets later at the bonfire party at the centre of the base)

Scott Reala and Connor were standing at the entrance for the party and saw the whole thing. There was a music DJ up on his stand playing all sorts of music, there was a bar where the alcohol was being served with 3 bartenders and a dance floor with tables on the outside where everyone one was partying and boozing down and having fun and laughing.

" soooo. Who's going to get drunk tonight?" Scott asked trying to point out he was going to.

Before Connor could say anything A bottle came flying into his arms. He looked at the bottle in his hands where he caught it, he saw it was a large bottle of vodka.

" aww you shouldn't have" Connor said while looking where it came from to see Fiona there smiling and walking towards him with a smile on her face.

" just like old times hay Connor" Fiona said while taking a swing at her own bottle in her hand.

" yeah looks like you can count me out Scott" Connor said while taking a swing at his bottle.

" go on you two I don't drink anyway it gets in the way of thinking clearly" Reala said giving Scott a push to get to the bar to order a drink.

Connor went one way with Fiona and started to dance with her with a bottle of vodka in one hand drinking up and partying with Fiona as she did the same. Scott walked up to the bar and sat on the seat there and asked the bartender for brandy. The bartender was a yellow cat. She kneeled down bringing up a shot glass and a large bottle of brandy. She opened the bottle up and poured some into the glass and left the bottle there for him. Scott looked at she went to walk off to serve someone else. He picked up the glass and said to him self " bottoms up ". He opened his his mouth and chugged shot down with a cough at the end when he finished the shot.

" dam that's strong" Scott said while picking up the bottle to see what it was but he shrugged his shoulders and took another swing but through the bottle this time.

Reala was sitting down at the seat area watching Connor party with Fiona and Scott having a drinking contest with some people. Reala started to giggle at how Scott and Connor are already drunk after the first 5 minuets of the party but she was with no one who she could talk to. She started to look around to see people dancing and drinking like they were having fun. She looked around only to see sonic walk up to her. He sat down in the seat next to her.

" why aren't you up there having fun" sonic said putting his hand on his knees and leaning towards Reala.

She turned to look at sonic " I don't drink. It just messes up my thinking"

" come on you've got to have at least a couple tonight" sonic insisted

She looked at everyone having fun when sonic said that. She stood up and proudly said " you know what I'm going to have a pint or maybe two".

Sonic laughed as she walked towards the bar ordering a pint of beer. Sonic looked around to see everyone having fun and thought " I'm acting like Reala right now". Sonic got up and walked towards the bar but before he could reach it someone grabbed his arm and felt something jab into his arm. Sonic turned and shouted out in a shot of pain but the music was to loud so no one could hear his scream. He looked at his arm to see a needle hole where someone injected something In to him but he just forgot all about it and just rubbed it and turned towards the bar ordering a alcoholic beverage.

Note: when this is finished I'm thinking about doing another OC story Which I will open up the audition for new charecters or the same in this story, well only if the owners let me so stay tuned for chapter 13 and I might have fun with that chapter :)


	13. Chapter 13 answers

**Warning this may contain content that may offend some people read at own risk. No really read at own risk.**

**PS: leave any rudeness out of the reviews or PM thank you and saying there will be about 5-7 more chapters on this story just saying and I got OC owners permission to do this thank you and so I thank you owners as well **

Chapter 13 answers

It was early in the cold morning where Scott, Reala and Connor stayed. They were all in their beds soundo and beat from the party. A alarm started to go off next to Scott's bed. The alarm went off louder only for scott to groan and slam the alarm right on to the floor making it turn off. Scott sat up In the bed only to groan and hold his head with hangover. Scott could feel something moving in the bed. Scott opened his eyes hoping that it something didn't happen last night with the party. As Scott looked over to see someone under the covers. Scott was shocked and confused with pain at the same time. He looked across the room to see Connor underneath covers with his head sticking out only like he was covering him self . As Scott rubbed his eyes he saw something lumpy behind Connor and could see a tail sticking out from the covers. Scott started to whisper trying to see if Connor was awake " Connor, Connor wake up something's wrong" only for Scott to get a answer of Connors face turn to frown. Scott knew he couldn't get his attention the way he's been sleeping so Scott decided to look at Reala but as he saw his mouth just dropped to see sonic sleeping with Reala. Scott turned to look at the cover next to him and decided to have a little check to see who's under there. As he moved the covers up he saw his boxers and as he looked towards the person he saw a pink head but didn't know who it was. As he moved the covers up even more to see who it is. As he had a quick look he moved the covers down in shock. Scott knew who it was and jumped out of the bed quietly putting on his blue ripped jeans and black leather jacket. As he put his jacket on he heard foot steps behind him and heard clothes being put on. Scott turned round to see Connor putting on his white top and walking towards him. When he out his top on he tried to focus his eyes at the person under the covers

" who's that?" Connor whispered while turning around to light a fag.

Scott didn't answer and put his hand over his eyes and whispered to Connor

" I really shouldn't have drunk last night" Scott whispered

" really who's is that?" Connor asked again with a whisper

The bed cover started to move and the head popped out show Connor the face. Connor tried not to laugh out loud in the sight

" Amy?! You slept with Amy?!" Connor whispered even louder.

Scott shook his head left and right trying to hope its a dream.

" let's see you get drunk and get take advantage of" Scott angrily whispered to Connor.

Connor smile turned to no emotion and turned his head to look at his bed. Scott turned to look as well. They say a tail but they knew that weren't no ordinary tail. Connor stepped towards the covers and saw Fiona's head out side the covers. Connor smacked his hand on his head " that's what you get for drinking with a biker chick" Connor whispered still trying not to wake everyone up. Scott forgot something and remembered that morning right there and moved to the closet and opened it up slowly to see the laptop screen saying download complete. Scott pulled the laptop out and put it on the table where Connor moved to sit down. As they turned it on Connor and Scott heard movement behind them they looked quickly to see Reala getting out the covers completely naked this time. Scott and Connor both turned to look at each other with Connor saying " she really doesn't care about people looking at her body does she but then again who's complaining"

Scott raised a eye brow and put his hand out towards Amy in his bed and said " I care"

Connor was still laughing about it though. As Scott turned the laptops files up to see what eggman wanted them to see. Reala got dressed and walked towards Connor and Scott on the laptop. She bent down to the middle of Connor and Scott and whispered " I saw you look you know" with a smile while looking at the screen. Connor looked at Realas bed to see sonic in there he shook his head upon the instant look.

" being drunk makes you do some weird things" Connor whispered getting the attention of Scott and his eye twitching.

" yeah! That includes sleeping with someone who hit you with a god dam hammer!" Scott whispered angrily while clicking to open a computer news paper with the death of Sally acorn on the front. They looked confused with what eggman gave to them thinking that's what people keep on saying but when he scrolled down they saw a strange video clip of what happened on the day Sally died. Scott turned the volume down so they could only hear it. They opened the video clip and watched it.

( video clip being played location mobotroplis hospital...date...day after sonic and the rest went missing?)

Sally was on a operating table strapped down to it. Scott Connor and Reala looked closely Sally had a massive hole in her chest and blood all over the table and her brown fur. By the looks of Sally's face it looked like she was in a fit over the bullet deep in. The doctors were moving around trying to get the bullet out but couldn't because of Sally's twitching all over.

" try and keep her still! If we can't get the bullet out we lose her!" one of the doctors shouted out while reaching for some tweezers.

The one of the other doctors on the other side picked up a syringe and pushed it to see If it comes out. As he pushed it he saw that Sally was going to even more shock and started to make a fit on the table. As she started to shake around the blood on her chest started spraying all over the doctors faces and their lab coats. The doctor with the syringe moved quickly and injected her. As few seconds later she fell asleep making the doctors able to operate a bit more accurate.

The video turned to black after that like someone turned it on. Scott started pressing the buttons on the keyboard trying to get it back up again while Connor turned away to walk towards his black leather jacket, Reala looked round to see her bed and how sonic was there.

" I can't believe I drank last night " she whispered with a big sigh at the end. Scott shook his head then looked at Reala " the thing is. you said you didn't drink so who persuaded you in the first place to drink" Scott said still typing but looking at Reala only for her to say " err sonic kinda might have" Reala said while rubbing her head making it look like it was a accident. Connor walked up to them and tapped Scott on the should getting his attention to focus on the typing. 5 minutes later Scott managed to get the screen up and working but something was different with it. With the desktop was all fuzzy and fading. Everyone started to zoom in on the black screen only for eggmans appearance to come up. When that happened they heard a noise. They turned round to see fiona walking up to them with her uniform on. Fiona looked over to see them starring at her and crowding around a computer. She got curious and went over to join as did sonic getting out of Realas bed.

" nice to see your up" Connor whispered getting the attention of sonic and Fiona.

" why are you whispering?" Fiona asked with a whisper back like she was playing a game.

Connor pointed towards Scott's bed only for Fiona and sonic to see someone under it.

" who's that and what happened?" sonic whispered while pointing at the bed.

" trust me you don't want to know" Scott said replying to sonics question. Sonic stared at the body in Scott's bed shaking his head then turning towards the computer getting curious about who's under there.

They all were still being quiet cause of the sleepy head under Scott's covers. They watched the screen and let the clip play. Eggman was standing there with documents in his hand like it was all planned for a documentary.

( video clip)

" if you are watching this then you are one of the people I gave this to. The first thing I will cover is that I was the first to arrive here in this future first before anyone else and by the date I check it was a month after I shot the princess and went through the portal trying to get my plan in to action but I'm lucky enough to tell you guys this. Where you guys are which is in what appears to be in a refugee base with the GUN forces and acorn royal guard are trying to protect but in this disk it showed you the info on the process of Sally acorns death. Right now your thinking why do I have that on this disk but all you don't know the truth yet and that truth is in this small clip that I stole from that very person in my base who was operating the base."

( another clip came on )

As everyone looked they saw the bit where Sally was injected with the syringe and the video turned to black but another bit came on. Sally was fine and heathy with a bandage around her chest and sitting up on the operating table. The doctor came over to Sally with a body bag and putting it on the floor unzipping it to find a dummy in there. Sally nodded in reaction of him zipping up the body bag. But then the video clip turned to eggman standing there about to speak.

" by this clip you can tell Sally is alive and faked her own death but for the reason" eggman stopped only for a hammer to smash the laptop and Amy raving mad. Scott jumped out the seat turning to face Amy while standing next to Connor and Fiona with sonic and Reala on the other side. Sonics face turned towards Scott's bed to see the covers on the floor. His mouth opened wide and shouted out across the tent laughing " you slept with Amy?! Dam how drunk was you that night?!"

Scott shook his head in response of sonics question but still trying to focus on amy getting her hammer out the table. Everyone stepped back only for the royal guards to come pouring through the tent entrance holding mp5. Reala looked at how they were mostly pointing at them rather Amy. Well confused a voice came from behind the guards only for everyone to know who was speaking " well well well. Looks like your on the verge of finding out something you shouldn't poke your noses in"

Elias walked through the guards and stood in front of them while they still point at them.

Amy pulled the hammer out and moved next to Elias and the guards holding the hammer on her shoulder.

" what the hell is going on here ?!" sonic shouted being surprised about Elias barging in the tent with the guards. Elias smirked told the guards to handcuff them and send them to the jail.

Reala and sonic moved closer to Scott and Connor and Fiona making a line. Connor started to reach for his gun in his pocket but was stopped by Fiona who shook her head when he looked at her gave. Scott moved closer to Realas ear and whispered so the guards couldn't hear " how does your power work anyway and can it get all of us through it." Reala smiled at the idea and moved back grabbing Scott's and sonics hand moving them back to. Scott grabbed Connors hand which shocked him for a brief second and realised a plan which he grabbed Fiona's hand. As they stepped back the guards started to close in on them with handcuffs out ready to grab them but a weird noise came from behind the closet that Reala had a quick look to see one of her portals there. She smiled and squeezed sonic and Scott's hand and looked towards there which made them look only to see the portal. For a split second they ran behind the closet making Connor and Fiona follow. The guards were stunned at how they all fit behind there. As they went to check they saw nothing but a small round thing on the floor which they realised and started to run making Elias and Amy run out. As they were away from the tent it exploded making nothing in there traceable.

" dam! They got away. Call HQ and tell the boss that we have some run aways" elias ordered the guards. As Elias watched them run off Amy turned and spoke in a hatred tone

" they can't be far, send a search party after them much quicker"

Elias gave Amy a grin and a evil stare saying " report to the barracks and get some rest from that drunken party you went to"

Amy sighed and shook her head while walking off in the direction of the barracks only for Elias to say " they can't find out the truth" under his breath.

( somewhere deep In the great forest)

A portal opens up in the middle of the forest making a gust of wind making the trees rustle. Coming out of the portal was sonic then Reala, Scott, Connor then Fiona. They started to feel dizzy and wanting to puke up from it as they started to walk around only Reala didn't feel anything. She looked around to see everyone up against a tree leaning down thinking that their going to throw up.

" the effects will wear off in about 1-5 minutes so try to stay against that tree. I don't want sick to go over my skirt" Reala spoke to them only getting a reaction of everyone starring at her with annoyance. Time went by 5 minutes and everyone stopped feeling sick and walked into a circle.

" so what's the plan? We can't go back cause of something we done that we don't know? We can't go back to our own timeline because we don't know where they took the machine to and we don't know what that disk was about to tell us when Amy smashed it up with a hammer?" sonic asked while getting a bit of a panic going.

" the way how that video was going on that laptop must've really been important cause the way we looked at it Sally is still alive" Connor said putting hand on his chin.

When everyone just realised that Fiona was there with them and decided to looked at her. She got a bit nervous when everyone started to stare at her so she asked why.

" you worked for them you must know what's going on and you didn't turn us in back at the tent and the way they pointed at you with the guns there must be something you can tell us?" Reala asked trying to get her to speak.

Fiona started to rub her hands together " they didn't tell me anything, really! They didn't. When I went to join with them when we thought eggman almost won the war they didn't tell me anything so I can't answer anything I'm so sorry" fiona explained only for everyone to sigh.

Everyone started to think about what's going one and how. As everyone was thinking Scott smiled and looked to everyone and got their attention " I have a plan but I don't think you guys are going to like it?" Scott asked with a smile on his face.

" what is it then, were open to suggestions" sonic replied

" eggman gave us the disk and told us everything was on that disk he couldn't tell us soooo we go back and bust him out and we can get the info we need. How does that sound"

" how does that sound? It sounds mental " Connor replied only for a second later for him to smirk and say " I'm in it's the only plan we got that could help us"

" haven't you guys realised that we're being hunted right now and I think going back to the place where their trying to kill us is a bad Idea don't you think?" Fiona shouted in shock of the plan.

" I'm in. Like Connor said its the only plan we've got so let's follow it" Reala said while turning towards sonic to see his answer. Sonic smiled and nodded to say he will follow.

" are you crazy this is going to get us killed" Fiona tried to get their attention about it.

Connor turned and looked her in the eye. She saw the determination of following the plan but before she could do anything words came out of Connors mouth.

" where's the Fiona we all really know cause the one I know would just go with it no matter how dangerous the plan was"

Fiona was shocked in those words that came out. Thinking for a second she smiled and nodded and said " I'll go then only to keep your back covered" Connor smiled as he walked away with sonic Scott and Reala.


	14. Chapter 14 reunion

Chapter 14 reunion

**i am so sorry of or this long wait but I had some other things to do and I swear I will try to at least up load like every one or two days thank you for your support and I bid thee far well and enjoy the story as you will do or not thank you for your time**

( somewhere in eggmans base well used to be eggmans base)

Geoffrey was running down the metal hallway all the way down with a intense look on his face. He ran for about 5 minutes around the base looking for the boss room. It looked like he was running around in a circle in till he went round the corner at his full pelt making a strange of loss of grip making him smash in to the wall. He rubbed it off and saw the big door to where the boss is. As he ran up to the door He notice the door slowly opening. He didn't slow down and ran right through it making him the boss room but he saw the room was all dark. He stopped and bent down trying get his breath back. As Geoffrey was getting his breath back a voice came from the back of the dark room. Geoffrey looked and saw a desk with the light of the hallway shining on it with a little light to see two brown fury arms get together.

" what's the problem now. Not enough targets? Cause like I said use the citizens" the mysterious figure said behind the desk in the dark.

Geoffrey shook his head and saluted and said with a disciplined voice " Connor, Scott, sonic, Reala and Fiona who tagged along got away from our capture"

Geoffrey couldn't see who the boss was but he knew that the boss had a evil smirk. Geoffrey stood there about 5 minutes before he got a order of to leave them alone as soon as the boss said that his face turned to disarray and stood down from the salute and shouted out " what?!" by the surprise of the order.

" you don't understand what's at stake here" Geoffrey argued to the boss only for the arm to slam the table and the voice to get angry " don't tell me what's at stake when I know what is and how they want to get back to their time cause that ain't happening with all the things we've accomplish with out that blasted eggman here"

Geoffrey clenched his teeth showing his fangs as how angry he was when he left the room. As he left the room he mumbled under his breath " I can't believe the boss wants us to do nothing and the boss knows what they are going to do next"

( outside the refugee base)

Sonic and reala were at the front of the base looking out for a way in while Scott, Connor and Fiona try and find their way In secretly. Sonic and Reala were hiding behind of what used to be a white van. Sonic was at the front looking through the window to see two guards standing there, he looked a bit curious about how that they've escaped and they haven't sent out a search party or a hunting team after them. Reala was looking at the back end of the van seeing if there were any vehicles coming but none were. Reala focused her attention to the two guards same with sonic as they did they saw Fiona and Connor slowly walking behind them with a knife out in a sideways position, as they got closer and closer the guards didn't see it coming. Connor and Fiona grabbed the two guards from behind and putting their hands over their mouths so they couldn't scream for help. Connor could feel something down his legs like something moving right round. Fiona slit the throat of the guard with her hand over the mouth of the guard making sure he doesn't make a sound, as Fiona saw the life and blood coming out of him see dragged him off to the bush to his the body and to see if he was dead. Connor looked down to see a tail squeezing his leg right up like a python trying to tangle you decided to lift the helmet only to see a female cat crying and shaking while holding a knife to her neck. Connor looked at Fiona hiding the dead body in the bush then looked back at the cats face only to realise about what she looked like.

Scott was running to the armoury to grab some supplies without being seen by the patrolling guards. Scott could see a line of tents moving all the way to the armoury so he decided to walk into each tent by crawling underneath it into the next tent. As he got to the last tent without being seen or heard his jacket started to vibrate. Scott knew that it was Connor and that lot so he reached into his jeans pocket while hiding under the bed to cover his whereabouts.

" who is it?" Scott quietly asked looking down the phone to see a screen come up with Connors face. " I'm about to hit the armoury just wait then we can start the break out of eggman" Scott changed his attitude when he realised it was Connor but still trying to be quiet.

Scott saw Connor and a white background and could hear him very little cause of his whispering and a sniffing noise. " I think you need to see this?!" Connor whispering with a shock on his face while moving towards the crying long hair cat going down to her middle back.

Scott stopped blinking and widened his eyes with a shock and a smile to his face but he shook his head only to disconnect the line and went through the last tent to the entrance to the armoury. He looked at it to see the two doors where it was in the first time they visited. Scott took no notice and wanted to get this done with and see what the fuss is about this new face that he remembers from his past so he walked in with his m9 pistol in his right hand while rubbing the trigger and smirking as he saw three guards pointing their g36c's at Scott looking like a higher tier of soldiers of what he faced when he was fighting his fathers terrorist company. As he looked even closer at the eyes of the guards he saw completely white eyes. He went to point the pistol at them in till he heard a small little pew sound. Scott raised a eye brow when he heard it two more times and the three guards fell to the floor. Scott chuckled and put the pistols back in his jacket only for the rabbit behind the cage to come out with a silenced glock17 pistol. The rabbit started to walk up to Scott putting his hand out in front of him. Scott put his hand out to receive what he was giving to him, the rabbit opened his hand only for a key with stains of blood to drop into Scott's hand. Scott smiled and nodded telling the rabbit thank you . When the rabbit smiled back Scott saw he was tilting backwards about to hit the floor. Scott thought quickly and grabbed the rabbit before he hit the ground. Scott grabbed his left arm on his back and right on his neck. The rabbit was tying hard to breath and was whispering something. Scott moved closer to hear a thank you from the rabbit as he drifted of into death. Scott laid him down and stood up looking at the door to the weapons and squeezed the keys in anger with his eyes crossed. He picked up a extra large back pack and put what ever he could carry into the bag and ran out the door towards the entrance. Scott ran in the bushes sneaking round towards the exit and not being seen, as he went close to the exit a strange scent got to him as he looked at his feet he saw a dog with a guard uniform on with a slit throat and blood dripping on to the dirt making a puddle where his hand lays.

Connor, reala, Fiona and sonic were hiding behind the broken van with a hostage that conner didn't kill. Connor looked in to the cats eyes and saw the fear as she was tied up with rope over her mouth. Reala looked right behind and saw a trainer sticking out of a bush,

she smiled and said " took your time didn't you?" In a quiet voice while alerting sonic and the others.

Scott walked out the bush dropping a big back pack next to Reala. Scott didn't say anything about the incident about what happened and tried to forget it. Reala opened the bag and found weapons, ammo, grenades and c4 with door entry explosives. Connor walked up to the bag and put his hand in picking out a p90 sub machine gun. A smile grew to his face when he saw the silencer on the gun and whispered " nice job finding the silencers." Connor said while examining the gun a little closer to his head. Fiona was next and she picked out a p90 as well. When she looked more in the bag all she saw was the p90 gun.

" why did you get the same gun" Fiona asked while checking if the gun was loaded

" I didn't find the silencers all I found was those guns with silencers" Scott replied only to see sonic and reala not picking anything.

Scott grabbed a silenced p90 with grabbing some extra ammo from the bag and putting it in the belt as did Connor putting some clips into his jacket pocket as did Fiona. Scott zipped up the bag and put it on his back and kneeled down on one foot.

" lets start the party shall we" Scott saying with a smile on his face with everyone joining in but Connor soon remembered something and moved towards the van. Scott raised a eye brow in curiosity. Connor lift the cat out of the back and put her down to the floor only for Scott to be surprised in what he saw. Scott saw charlottes face but knew it wasn't. He kneeled down next to her face and saw the ear in her eyes he spoke with a quiet voice

" I'm going to untie your mouth and your going to tell me your name?" Scott asked with putting a finger on his mouth to make sure she gets the idea. She nodded to acknowledge.

Scott reached and pulled down the rope only for her to whisper the name Charlotte. Scott with out thinking a tear came to his eye and hugged her. Connor and the rest were shocked what Scott done even the cat tied up raised a eyebrow.

" Scott. We've got to get eggman she can survive here for a few minutes before you ask questions" sonic whispered while tapping scott on the back. As he moved up and saw her not crying he knew something was wrong but he put the rope over her mouth again and said sorry. They started to move towards the entrance but saw no one in the compound of the base as far as they can see. They started to move up only to see empty tents this got them a bit worried if they moved eggman to another place. They started to pick up the pace towards the jail tent and saw it open. Sonic walked in followed by everyone else but Connor.

" where did Connor go?" Fiona whispered giving the impression of Connors disappearance

Everyone heard something coming from one of the cells like it was a cup rubbing on the bars. They continued to walk down the path to the cells where the noise was. When they got there eggman was rubbing a cup on the bars. As they walked up to the cell door trying to open it eggman chuckled " took your time didn't you but why are you here?""eggman asked only for the response of sonic to say " cause we need some answers"

The cell door opened with Realas sword slicing the edges making it fall to the floor bit by bit. Eggman walked out the cell with his hands behind his back together. Eggman raised his hands in the air when he stepped out. Everyone was confused in till a click came from behind. They turned to see Geoffrey there holding a m9 with a pissed off look.

" you are not going to leave here alive everyone of you" Geoffrey said in a dislike voice

Scott shook his head and laughed out loud giving Geoffrey a confused look on his face.

" why are you laughing?" Geoffrey asked only after to hear a click at the back of his head.

" I knew we were being watched" Connor spoke while holding the gun on the skunks back. Geoffrey dropped the pistol and raised his hands up.

"Now where we're we, eggman we need you to tell us what was on that disk because of Amy we don't know what it was about?" Reala asked

" you tell them eggman and I will kill you" Geoffrey shouted out and moved towards him only for Conor to hit him in the back making him hit the floor knocked out. Eggman chuckled and shook his head.

" *sigh* I couldn't tell you back in there personally because they were watching and hearing our every word" eggman explained only for sonic to raise a fist up towards him giving the impression for in to get to the point.

" the data shows that the princess is still alive but dead in a way"

" what do you mean by that?" Sonic asked demanding more info

" I'm trying to say that the incident where I shot her killed her. I shot her for the sole reason of she was the bad girl that time and not me but I can understand you because I tried to stop the freedom fighters from ever coming but that's not the point the point is that we need to get to the machine and get to our time to fix this"

" hold the phone a minute! We are not going to work with this-this-this bastard!" Sonic angrily objected to idea of what Scott and the rest were thinking.

" I know where the machine is and the base so I think you should stop talking hedgehog" eggman said looking a sonic smirking evilly.

" looks like we don't have a choice. Lets get back to our time and stop this from happening and to find out who done all of this in the first place?" Scott said while moving out the tent only to be followed by everyone.

They started to walk to the barracks to get to the vehicle bay. They got there with seeing no one around the whole camp. As they got to the vehicle bay next to the barracks Scott started to get a but paranoid by looking behind him looking like he seen something moving.

" what's wrong Scott?" Eggman asked only for Scott to turn at him with a brow raised at him with anger. " ok ill just be quiet then" eggman slowly walked a bit faster then usual to get away from Scott.

" why did you look at him like that, he only asked" Fiona asked while walking into the building for the vehicles

" he's still a bag guy so he doesn't deserve my kindness and what he done back at our time I really don't want to talk to him" Scott replied while walking through the door to the vehicle bay with everyone else.

They all stopped talking for there on like no one had anything to say but to think about what eggman said. They walked up to the same jeep as they took number 13 because Connor still had the keys. Connor unlocked the jeep by putting the key into the door and turning it. A clicking noise echoed across the bay. Connor opened the door first getting into the driver seat while Fiona got in the passenger seat. Reala and sonic both looked at eggmans size thinking that they are not going to fit in the back seat. Eggman got into the left back seat while reala the right.

" I'll be right in front of you guys running. Ok" sonic said with a little smile on his face knowing he's out running again for that day.

Scott looked at how the jeep was full and sighed walking off saying " I'll find another vehicle to drive go on and wait at the entrance". Before anyone could say anything Scott wasn't in sight any more so Connor turned the key turning the engine on and saw everything was perfect from petrol to the engine running smoothly. When Connor checked everything he put the gear box into drive and put his foot down screeching the rubber on the wheels driving past sonic before he had time to react. Sonic saw Connor drive out the door to the entrance. He smirked saying under his breath " looks like he still hasn't changed ".

Scott was looking around to find a jeep or any kind of transportation with keys still in the vehicle. He walked down the isle and saw jeeps and APCs but no key in there. Scott was walking for about 10 minutes before he ended right at the start. Scott sighed and leaned across a jeep door and slid down putting his knee up and resting his arm on there.

" how hard could it be to leave a key in a jeep?" Scott said to him self making a echo around the room. Scott sat there for about 5 minutes before hearing a strange noise coming from the room. Scott stood back up and pulled the p90 of his shoulders and pointed towards where the sound was coming from. He stepped out into the open only to see rows of jeeps and APCs lying dormant with no key in them. Scott could hear the noise getting closer and could identify it. It sounded like a car was drag racing in the bay. Scott started to walk up the row pointing in front of him and looking behind him. The noise got louder in till it stopped. He had a sigh of relief when it stopped like something was going to jump out right behind him. When he got the thought in his head he said under his breath " ballocks" he turned slowly only to see a light shine at the other end of the bay just there out of place and can't be Id'd by the light. Before Scott could say anything the thing started to drive at Scott at full pelt. Scott saw that it was accelerating fast and nearly had time to move so Scott saw the right time and dived to the side making the car drive right by him. Scott felt a gust of wind when it drove past. Scott stood back up trying to look at the car but all he could point out that it was some sort of buggy with red and black paint on it. As the buggy was parked right next to the wall with no damage. Scott saw a hedgehog figure in the window. The window started to wined down making Scott see who it was. Scott pointed the p90 at the figure saying " why did you try and run me over" the figure stepped out the buggy only for Scott to point the gun at the floor and a smirk come to his face " longtime no see shadow hay"

Ps I am so sorry for this chapter to take so long but I had to do other things and I couldn't reach anything like this and I will try to make sure that it will not happen again thank you.


	15. Chapter 15 side course

**Author note**: if you are going to review this then please, be nice about it because I'm having bad days and well you've guessed right I'm having a bad week already. plus my stories will continue on and not long left in till the big confrontation about who's in charge?

Chapter 15 side course

" ugh where is he? He's late and all he's trying to do is find a bloody vehicle" Connor said getting annoyed in waiting out side the jeep leaning on the door.

" we can't go without him so he has to have a good reason" reala answered Connors question.

They were waiting at the entrance by the jeep waiting for Scott to come. As they waited the could feel a breeze hitting their face and hear the leaves rustling from side to side. They waited more time till they heard a noise like a car gives off. They looked behind to the camp entrance and saw a dust cloud coming closer but it looked like something was producing it. They looked at it and saw something moving in between it. They looked at it and saw a buggy moving towards them making the cloud. The buggy got close enough for it to stop right next to the jeep. A small dust cloud went in to their faces so they started waving their hands to get the dust out their face. The cloud cleared up and standing there was Scott right out side the door of the buggy and they saw shadow moving out the other side.

" well? What took you so long and where did he come in?" Connor asked getting restless over Scott's tardiness.

" I think we have more urgent matters to deal with. So we'll follow you while eggman shows you where to go" Scott said while moving to the van picking up Charlotte on his shoulder. She mumbled something through the ropes. Scott put her down into the side seat of the buggy and pulled down the rope.

" now what was you saying?" Scott asked with a little but of sarcasm in his voice and smiling.

" who the heck are you and why did you hug me, have we met before somewhere?" Charlotte asked only for Scott to put the rope over her mouth again.

" yes and no by the looks of it so stay quiet and enjoy the ride when we leave" Scott tapped Charlotte on the check giving her to not to worry look as well.

Scott walked up to the rest of the gang and spoke in a circle making sure that they can hear each other.

" there's a problem trying to get to my base." Eggman spoke giving no emotion like he knew what their reactions were going to be. Everyone looked at eggman giving him the impression to get to the point.

" it's not far from here but that's not the reason, the reason is that are we going in full force or are we going stealth"

Everyone smiled as they looked at each other. Everyone said the same thing with enthusiasm " all out" . Eggman couldn't believe what he heard from them "you'll have to go through and beat some of your friends up"

" them... friends... Yeah right. That will just give me a better reason to beat them up" Scott smiled getting the attention of Sonic with his anger " hay! All because of one little incident and you suddenly turn to the bad guy here" Sonic said giving Scott a push back for his remark. Scott grew a grin on his face " that's because Sally sent me to prison by betraying me and if * shoves sonic back * you think I'm going to let that slide then you've got another thing coming " Scott pointed his finger into Sonics chest giving the impression that he's getting annoyed.

Reala looked how they were arguing and saw Connor and Fiona talking to each other. With curiosity she went over to them talking. Connor saw in the corner of his eye that reala was coming over " what's up?" Reala looked back at Sonic and Scott arguing and pointed at them saying with a soft tone " shouldn't we stop them before things get out of hand" Connor chuckled with his arms crossed. Reala look confused in Connors reaction when she said that " what's so funny" shaking her head a little left and right. Connor put his hand on her shoulder and with a low voice " I don't care, if they want to go and kill each other here then that's fine with me but don't drag us into it" Reala sighed and looked up for a brief moment then started to walked up to sonic and Scott fighting.

" so you will just kill them with out looking twice!" Sonic shouted going right into Scott's face.

" I wouldn't give them a first glance!" Scott tilted back a bit with a evil smirk on his face.

Sonic started to clench his fists in anger and growled at Scott for a second to see Scott's face smiling at the answers he was getting out of him. Sonics anger grew high enough for him to punch Scott making him stagger back holding his face. Sonic let out some relief in what he done. He saw Scott holding his cheek with a pissed of face. Scott wiped his mouth to scrape a bit of blood on the bottom left corner of his mouth. Scott couldn't control him self with the rage he had stored from the past. Scott walked up to Sonic with his right fist clenching up. Before he knew it he threw his fist at Sonics face only for him to speed round behind him.

" your too slow and you will always be slow" sonic laughed at Scott's pose when he threw his fist and missed. Scott knew what he was going to do and tilted down to the ground raising his leg into Sonics face making him leave the ground and land sliding across the dirt road.

" what's that about being slow!" Scott remarked watching as Sonic gets up from the floor.

Sonic growled at Scott making the tension in the air tight. " I'm going to make you eat those words!" Sonic shouted while running at Scott with his fist behind his back ready to bring power in to his punch, but Sonic screeched to a stop when he saw Reala walk right in the middle of him and Scott.

" out of the way Reala this doesn't concern you!" Sonic angrily growled towards her.

" No!" She yelled crossing her arms and putting pressure on her left leg. When Reala spoke she felt a little tap on her should. She turned her head to see Scott.

" this really doesn't concern you" Scott said trying to convince her to move only for the response of her to shake her head in disapproval.

" like I said... No! " she argued only for the response of why came out of Scott.

" because we are not the enemy here?" Connor entered the confiscation making Scott, Reala and Sonic turn their heads in the direction of Connor making him the centre of attention.

" this really... Does not concern you Connor!" Sonic shouted at Connor and waving his hand horizontally across his shoulders. Eggman stepped in making him the centre.

" actually it does, since we're from the present and this is the future anything that is done to us will change this time in till we get back to our time, So stop fighting and get in the jeep cause if we stay here any longer than we are we won't exist"

" What!" Everyone shouted in the statement Eggman shouted. Sonic sighed and nodded with a step of walking away to the front of the jeep.

" we'll settle this another time Sonic, and you won't see it coming" Scott growled making a way to his buggy with shadow in the driver seat and Charlotte in the passenger seat. Scott got into the back seat with the turret on the back. Shadow turned the engine back on while Connor and the rest get into their jeep with sonic on top of the jeep just lying down with his leg crossed over the other leg. Connor drove off while eggman is giving him directions in the passenger seat, while shadow was tailing the jeep.

The drive was feeling like it was going on forever in the jeep same with the buggy but no one was talking but Eggman giving the directions to Connor. As Fiona and Reala were in the back and looking out the window to see nothing but what looks like a dried out part of the forest with chopped down trees and what looked like warning signs here and there as they ventured deeper into the forest.

" so what exactly are we looking for fatso?" Fiona asked taking the piss out of Eggman size and a sense of direction. " *sigh * that's just like saying ' are we there yet' " Eggman said replying to her question. " just get to the point where you say we're almost there" Fiona sarcastically said moving back into her seat and resting her head on her hand which were on the window. Eggman ignored her from there on.

In the buggy was Scott shadow and Charlotte but they were the most quiet they never look at each other only their surroundings in till Scott had the same question going through his mind and so he kneeled on the seat and looking over to see shadow driving and Charlotte all tied up and bored, Scott asked Charlotte " do you know anything from your past or childhood should I say" only for her to turn her head to see Scott in the corner of her eye. All she said was no answering Scott's question only for another question to come out of his mouth " what do you last remember?". Charlotte was confused in the question he just asked " what do you mean by that?"

" back in the past what do you remember, do you remember waking up on a table or in a forest with someone around" Scott asked with the response of her to think with her head down to the floor of the buggy. 2 minutes later she looked back at Scott just starring at her. " I woke up in the great forest with a female chipmunk stabbing me with a syringe" she answered Scott only for him to sit back down in his seat wondering that how could a liquid bring someone back alive.

5 minutes past since another question came out from Scott but towards shadow " where did you find this buggy?". Shadow looked away from the road to look at Scott for a second and then back at the road.

" I found it 2 mounts ago when I saw it in the scrap yard, it looked special so I took it in and done it up... Why do you ask? " shadow asked back

" heh... Do you want to find out something very special about this buggy" Scott smiled getting the attention of both shadow and Charlotte. Scott shouted out loud " Maria" only for shadow look back at him with anger on his face and his teeth showing " that's not funny Scott!" Only for Scott to shake his head at shadow, he then climbed into the front holding onto the rolling cage he managed to sit down in the middle of shadow and Charlotte.

" Great now I can get you back" shadow hit Scott in the arm thinking he was taking the pee. Scott turned slowly at shadow with his eyes wide open at shadow. Scott shook his head once more and went down to the screen at the front of the buggy. It looked like it is damaged from what the wire were sticking out of it so Scott pulled on the screen making it budge a little and to make it pop out. When it popped out Scott saw a couple of wires clipped so he got the wires and tired the together with ten copper bits connecting.

" what are you doing?" Shadow said slowly to see Scott fixing the clipped wires.

" I hope this fixes it" Scott hoped while putting the screen back in. He then pushed a button which turned on the screen to see blue with a white line going in the middle. Shadow looked at it so did Charlotte, Scott on the other hand started to wipe the dust off the screen and said " Maria you there". Shadow was confused in what Scott was saying in till they heard a small sound coming out the screen. Scott put his ear against the screen to hear a small static noise.

" come on don't die on me now " Scott said while taking off the screen again looking at the wires to see nothing wrong, he looked closer to see a wire missing. Scott looked around to see if he could find something that conducted electricity but couldn't. That's when he remembered the bag he had with ammo, and explosives in. Stood up and reached to the bag only to sit back down and opening it, Scott started to scrounge through the stuff and managed to find two clickers for the c4. He picked one out and pulled off the antenna off and the wires came out quickly. Scott smiled and shouted out yes when he found them. He was quick putting in the wires because of the electric shock he would receive since there wasn't anything covering the wires. He put one end in sending the shock up his arm through his body, he shouted in pain because of the electricity going through his body but he shot right back at the other end of the wire plugging it back in the screen which made a little screech. Scott shot back in the pain but he was relived when a voice came out from the screen.

" opening memory banks, uploading voice pattern, memory banks open uploading them now" the voice came out from the computer. Shadow looked confused and impressed by the way Scott fixed a screen. " you've fixed a screen and the volume and the cost of pain through your whole body... Hehehe looks like you really know what your doing" shadow spoke while driving the buggy right behind the jeep through a dried up part of the forest.

Scott looked at him sarcastically but them turned towards the screen and said " Maria are you there". The screen stayed on the blue screen when the three of them looked at it.

" Maria can you hear me" Scott said while tapping the screen seeing if it would get her attention. Scott sighed and leaned back into the passenger and driver seat.

" well that idea was for nothing" Scott spoke with a annoyed tone. Only for a voice to reply out of the screen.

" nice to see you to Scott" the computer said with the blue lines move with every word she said. Scott smiled with relief that he fixed one of the things he got.

" who is that black hedgehog driving me? And why am I a different colour then I was?" Maria asked questions.

" I'm Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog" he said with a repetitive voice.

" nice to meet you Shadow" Maria said with a calm tone coming out of her.

" I'm Charlotte " she told her only for Maria to go silent for a while before she said anything.

" I'm no doctor but you're alive?" Maria's sentence made Charlotte look confused in what she said. Scott looked at her and untied her with the words " we'll tell you what she means by that only if you cooperate" Scott's words made Charlotte uncomfortable but she was highly curious what she meant by that. When Scott full untied her she rubbed her arms in relief.

" so tell me again that ' I'm alive' question again." Charlotte asked like it was just a joke but before Scott or Maria had a chance to talk shadow slammed on the brakes because of the jeep did as well.

Connor and the rest in the jeep got out. The doors opened for them to get out and see the base Eggman was talking about but it was a sight, sonic jumped off the roof while Scott Charlotte and shadow walked towards them, standing side by side they all saw the base, it was Eggmans alright with the metal all over with eggmans face poking out the ground in the air. As they looked around they saw royal guards moving around the base with guns in their hands, as they looked up at the walls they saw GUN mechs and GUN soldiers standing on the wall looking out and patrolling the perimeter.

" should we still attack head on?" Fiona spoke with a extremely worried voice and look on her face.

" I think the bigger question is, are we going to be able to kill someone" Reala spoke with everyone looking at the base miles away. They watched as the guards walked into the gates and GUN soldiers still watching the perimeter as they watched they heard a car moving. Scott saw in the corner of his eye and watched Maria drive next to him to see what the fuss was about.

" successes rate stands at 70% if you attack head on" Maria spoke loud enough so the rest can hear her.

"70%, are you sure you have your numbers right " Eggman said.

" I could hear yous talk about how you are from the past, so I will risk my destruction to help yous get back" but before anyone had a chance to say anything Maria drove off straight towards the gates. Everyone saw her drive off going down only for Scott to scream no.

But it was to late to do anything since she drove off. Scott pulled the p90 around his back to hold it. He turned and looked at the others who were confused about the situation.

" we need to move now!" Scott shouted while he walked towards the jeep to climb on top.

" come on... Connor and Fiona and me up top while sonic and shadow are on the ground picking them off while eggman drives the jeep and Reala opens the gate to let us through!" Scott sounded like a general giving orders.

" you are not serious about attacking head on with out a plan right" Connor said disobeying Scott trying to convince him to plan it out while Maria takes down a couple of the guards. As they were talking a loud noise of gun fire and explosion went off in the distance like someone was in a all out war.

" if we don't hurry up we won't be able to get back home" Scott said in a sincere tone like he was worried about something.

" if we go out there we all die" sonic told Scott only for him to say " if we stay here well die" back. " we don't even know where the machine is being held" shadow shouted at Scott only for him to sigh. He thought about the whole thing and he smiled as he got a idea " Charlotte knows where everything is". Charlotte raised her eyebrow and mouth a little when Scott said that. Connor and Reala looked at her only for Connor to say something " do you know where the machine that Eggman built is." Charlotte nodded " yeah, it's in the bosses office where she stays, sleeps and well everything she does. No one knows her name though but her voice sounds very familiar like I heard it somewhere before" she started to think about it but nothing came to her mind.

" well. It's a group vote. Who's coming and who's staying" Scott said while jumping off the jeep and putting a foot forward.

( in the boss room where the machine is and it's dark)

The large door opened and a small two tailed fox started to walk into the room followed by Amy, bunnie and Antoine. They all seemed very calm around the bosses dark room like the atmosphere changed the last time they entered. They walked up side by side at the same time and pace in till they stopped at the blackens desk sitting at the middle of the large room. Tails stepped forward and a silhouette was standing in the dark behind a chair. Tails didn't look scared and straightened up when he spoke.

" my sincere apologies boss but were being attacked by a unmanned armoured buggy and it is ripping our defences apart what should do to stop it" tails asked only to see the silhouettes head turn to look at him.

" you have authority to use any means necessary to dispose of it" the person behind the desk spoke with a twisted voice. Tails nodded and turned to walk out followed by bunnie and that right next to him. As they left the room the doors closed and the person said to their self " finally, took their bloody time to get here".


	16. Chapter 16 The Big Engagement part I

Chapter 16 the big engagement part I

( back at the bosses office in the base )

the doors slammed open only for a certain former king Elias to enter the room with anger on his face. He started to walk up to the desk and slammed his fists as he got there with a pissed off grin on his face.." why didn't you let us just kill them there, now we have got the problem of them knocking right at our door"

" calm down...its all in the plan don't worry" said the person behind the desk.

Elias pointed at the silhouette with his head turned and said " you better cause my men are dying and soon they won't be the only ones"

Elias started to leave the dark room. When the doors closed with Elias out of sight the person spoke under their breath " I don't care if any of you die all I care about is payback"

( back out side, right outside the gate )

the fight right beyond the gates, Connor Fiona and Scott were on top of the jeep moving while shooting their p90s at the royal guards, sonic and shadow were using their speed to their advantage by moving their homing attacks right into them. Reala was the only one not there but she was climbing the scale of the wall without the soldiers knowing. As eggman was driving the jeep without any problem Scott Connor and Fiona were shooting at the royal guards, but it was hard trying to get a good shot in while moving, as the shots were fired at the guards, one by one they fell with a hole in their chest or their head exploded with the blood splattering out everywhere. Eggman managed to run a couple over making it a bumpy ride for the people on top. Sonic and shadow were running around hitting the guards and dodging the incoming bullets by using their speed to their advantage. The guards kept coming out the gate and running at sonic and shadow. Sonic homing attacked a couple giving a little extra room while shadow uses his chaos spear getting a couple from behind and watching as they fall to the floor. Reala was scaling the wall with no one seeing her. As she climbs to the top she sees a GUN soldier standing there shooting out at the jeep. She took a deep breath and said " sorry" underneath her breath. She jumped up onto the railing bar holding on, the soldier stopped and said " what" in a confused voice then he realised that she grabbed onto his back suit and with great force, pulled him over the railing, she quick looked as he hit the ground not moving and heard a scream which alerted the others on the wall to turn and shoot with out thinking. Reala opened her arms out and fell back off the railing to the ground, the guards came running over to see if there was a body but all they saw was one of theirs flat out on the floor with blood around the head. Reala cam out of her portal with her sword and lunged the sword into one of the soldiers back making him gag, Reala held in the sword while kicking the other soldiers into the two that was behind him fall to the floor. Reala still said sorry when she pulled out the sword out the person quickly only to watch him fall on the railing then slide to the floor but Reala turned her head to see the guards getting up loading their guns, without thinking Reala turned round towards the gate control room and saw a couple of mechs in the way still firing at the others on ten ground. She ran right as the guards started to fire at her, 'BANG BANG BANG' was all she heard from behind hearing as they fire in bursts at her but she started to run to the room, the mechs in front heard the gun shots and turned slowly as Reala reads her sword seeing that the thing was huge. She ran underneath it and watching it lift its leg only for her to run right underneath it, she dived to the left touching the railing and looking as the thing turns towards her pointing the guns on its arms, Reala still heard the shooting coming from the side and she looked as bullet started to appear on the floor in front of her, she rolled to the side watching as then mech lift its log up on more time, she sighed in annoyance and jumped back up with jumping on the railing and see the mech crush the floor with its foot knowing it missed, before the mech knew it Reala jumped on top him raising the sword up and then straight down into the mechs canopy making it lose control and shoot every where, Reala saw sparks coming out and suspected it to blow up so she jumped and glided to the next mech who was distracted by shooting the jeep with its Gatling gun. Reala looked quickly and saw the jeep turn over by a tire burst and lost control. The guards were still trying to shoot her from behind only to miss and hit the mech. Reala landed on top of the other mech and done the same stabbing the sword into its canopy making it spin and lose control while shooting. Reala done the same jumping off the mech and landing to the floor and lying down with her head down. The mechs blew up right behind her giving that warm feeling of heat coming up her skirt " that felt nice actually " she said while getting up and not looking behind her, she saw the door right in front of her and felt like something was wrong, the door opened with a soldier shooting right out of it but noticed he shot his own teammates right at the back. He looked left and right then up to see no one there. He shrugged his shoulders and pointed the gun down then turned slowly only to see Reala pointing the sword at his chest, his world was stopped in a second when that happened and he froze not lifting a finger but only hearing a voice

" drop the gun and open the gate "

The trooper nodded without question and dropped the gun slowly walked towards the console at the window with his back towards it because of Reala poking the sword in his chest feeling as she's digging it hard in to his chest he hurried putting in the code to open the

gate.

Realas part done

The way Connor, Scott and Fiona was on the jeep was dreadful as the jeep kept going over the bumps in the road toward the base but before they knew it sonic and shadow rushed on head and see Reala go off to do her part, " this is it... Watch each others back and watch the crossfire" Connor shouted out loud to Fiona and Scott making sure that he can be

hard not the wind. As they got there sonic and shadow were running around doing their part and Connor and that checked their p90 to see if it was loaded. Before they knew it they were getting shot at by the guards and the troops on the wall, Eggman swerved resulting in dodging the incoming bullets, Scott started to shoot his in bursts then Connor then Fiona watching as the guards numbers deplete when they went down with a bullet in them.

" they just keep coming!" Fiona shouted out trying to be louder then the gun fire.

" don't stop shooting. We're doing fine" eggmans voice came out the window making sure that the others on top could hear.

A spray of Gatling gun bullets started to move right in front of eggmans way making him swerve to the left trying to avoid the spray of bullets but managed to get hit in the tire, Connor stopped shooting when he heard the loud pop he crawled towards Scott and Fiona shooting the back, he held them down to the jeep roof knowing that its going to tip over soon and was right when eggman started to swerve all over the dirt left and right then managed to flip the jeep on its side with the bottom of the jeep facing toward the guards. Eggman jumped out of the top quickly landing towards Connor resulting hesitating next to him while they are lying to the back of the jeeps roof breathing heavily from the shock.

" dam! Where on möbius is that girl with the bloody gates opening " Connor shouted moving towards the edge of the jeeps to see but only to move back quickly shielding his eyes for the ricochet off the jeep.

" shit! , shit! , shit! , Shit! . We're completely surrounded" Connor moved back quickly towards Fiona and Scott.

Scott nor Fiona spoke only catching their breath back, Connor looked at Scott's backpack right next to him and went over and saw what's in it, he smiled when he pulled out a couple of frags and three new p90s.

" good thing you packed extras hay" Connor said smirkily giving Fiona and Scott one,

Scott went down it and pulled out c4 blocks but no clicker for them but he looked at the p90s and a smile came up. Scott threw out 4 blocks of c4 out at the guards but listening them still shooting at the jeep tells them they don't know about them. Scott grabbed a p90 and crawled towards the side and fell sideways to the floor and pointing the p90 at the guards, he saw two of the c4 and held his breath and exhaled then shot even with the whole being shot at going at him he managed to shoot both of the block making a large explosion with body parts flying everywhere when it erupted. Scott slid back inquire Connor was on the other side doing the same, he held his breath then exhaled and shot at the c4 which made it explode in two shots both of them. Connor crawled back to the jeep to see Scott kneeling up and Fiona with her back to the roof of the jeep holding the p90 in her chest.

" nice! Two shots two explosions " Scott complemented Connor " we need to see who's the better marksman after we get back" Scott said after giving Connor a pat on the back. Scott went back to see the guards crowding around the jeeps still shooting at little numbers. Scott clipped the cock back on the p90 to get the ammo ready to fire or jammed and said " ready" only for Connor and Fiona to nodded while they stand behind the jeeps roof while bending down.

" haaayyy, where's my weapon?" Eggman asked still sitting down next to the standing group. Connor turned with a brow raised " use your fat arse and crush them that'll be a good one" eggman growled and watched as they run out into the open shooting. Scott was shooting the ones on the right, Connor the left and Fiona the right. Scott saw a little group on his side he shot short burst as he pointed at them watching at they get shot in the head with blood squirting out of the back where the bullet went through. Fiona ran down the middle shooting the guards in front of her, and see them fall to the ground with blood pouring out of them in to a puddle. Connor was shooting one bullet and aiming carefully right in to their heads ' bang' the bullet came out and one guard was on the floor with a hole in his head with a small squirt of blood on the floor. They done this in till there was no more guards standing but still kept moving because of the wall and the mechs on it with the GUN troopers. They kept shooting at the troopers at the top of the wall. The shots from their guns were not reaching them and in till they heard that click they dropped their weapon and reached for the back of the jeep. When they got there the shooting have stopped at them but heard it still going on. They turned and saw that the mechs were shooting at sonic and shadow who were on top on the wall hitting the mechs, knocking them over the railing and going through the middle destroying their core. Scott, Fiona and Connor sighed in relief and saw the gate open only to see the inside of the base was one building with eggmans face on it. They nodded at each other while running towards the gate with Connor and Scott getting their pistols out and Scott giving the other pistol to Fiona.

Connor, Fiona and Scott's part end.

Sonic and shadow were running side by side in front of the jeep when they were starting to attack the base. They looked behind to see the jeep and Eggman driving it they both shook their heads and rushed on a head towards the base using their speed. As they approached the base they w the guards holding their guns at the wreckage of the blown up buggy and crowding around it. Shadow kept a straight grin while sonic smiled and rushed up to them and punched the same guard right into the wreckage of the buggy. The guards turned to look at a sudden moment, they realised who it was and pointed their guns at them and started to shoot at them only for sonic to sprint out the way and shadow disappears. Sonic sprinted round and grabbed one of the guards lifting him off the ground and throwing him into a group of guards like he was playing bowling. Shadow reappeared right behind one of the guards floating in the air with his hands raised up and clenched in to fists, he swung down hitting the guards heads which made him unconscious. Another guard saw shadow hit his mate and started to shoot at him shadow only for shadow to disappear again. The guard turned round to see nothing there but his teammates shooting at a moving jeep. He turned round again to see shadow standing there with a spear in his hand. Shadow swung upwards into his chest and seeing him gag when it pierced his fur. Shadow pulled out and pushed him back and watching him as he fell to the floor holding his chest with the blood coming out. Shadow walked away towards the other group pointing their guns at shadow. Sonic ran round the wreckage once more to build up speed he then ragged out at the guards pointing at shadow. He ran up to them at his speed and sledded down on his side making his leg stick out in front of him which resulted in the line of guards falling to the floor. Sonic got back up and smirked and chuckled, he then got up wiping the dust of his fur then sprinted off. Shadow shook his head and sighed. He heard a loud explosion which he turned round to see the jeep with Connor and that on its side taking a beating from the gun solders and mechs on the wall. Shadow smiled and disappeared. Sonic sprinted round hitting the guards right onto the floor unconscious. He chuckled again then heard a large explosion on the wall. He turned to see shadow there knocking the troopers off and destroying the mechs. Sonic sprinted making his legs move faster before he knew it he was scaling the wall running up it. As he got to the top he ran to fast and was floating in mid air. A mech pointed at sonic and the gatlings started to turn ready to fire, sonic shifted all of his weight forward and started to spin, he came down like a bullet into the mechs canopy with his spin speed he slice through it like butter. He landed on his feet at the bottom of the mech. He looked up to see a hole right through it. Sonic moved out the way towards the rest of the mechs as he did he saw shadow destroying all of them with his chaos blast. Sonic shielded his eyes by raising his arm up blocking the light it produced. Shadow defeated every mech and no more troops on the wall standing.

" geez shadow.. You could've left some for me" sonic said in a cheerful voice. Shadow just looked at sonic and walked past him into the door to the control room. Sonic followed with shadow opening the door to see Reala pointing a sword into a guards chest while he pushes button. Reala turned her head to see sonic and shadow, she smiled upon seeing them.

" don't mind us, we're just errm cooperating with each other. Isn't that right " Reala said while poking the soldier harder with the sword only for the reaction of him speeding up the button pushing in till finally the gate starts to open. He turned round to see Realas face with the words " I'm so sorry about this" come out of her mouth with a sorry tone, the guard held his breath and closed his eyes when Reala stabbed him right in the heart. She pulled out the sword instantly so he fell to the floor dead without pain. Shadow came up to her and put his hand on her shoulder with the words going into Realas ear " remember that this has never happened yet. When you go back to your time you'll won't have killed him "

Reala nodded as she raised her head to look out the window to see Scott, eggman, Connor and Fiona running towards the gate. Sonic walked out the room and jumped down the railing running down the side of the wall to wait by the open gate to the base. Shadow disappeared and reappeared next to sonic by using his chaos powers, Reala jumped on top of the railing and closed her eyes and fell forwards. She fell while spreading her wings out only to slow her down as she landed on the ground with no pain. She landed by kneeling then stands back up next to shadow.

Sonic and shadows part end


	17. Chapter 17 the big engagement part II

**author note: I would like to thank cheezel1993 for this part of ten story line idea so thank you very much. Thank you guys for being loyal and reading my story and as a special treat I would like to inform yous that I am publishing this early as a special treat I'a giving to you, thank you for being loyal this far into the story :) **

**ps: I will be making new story's :) **

Chapter 17 The big engagement part II

( back to story with all of them in one place)

they all regrouped at the front of the gate entrance looking at the large building with Eggmans face on it at the top. They looked left and right at each other then nodded to tell them ready. They walked up to the building side by side watching each others back. They walked up to the large door that was the buildings entrance. Large enough for all of them to fit in at once. Once they got to the door they stopped and raised their hands to see if it would budge but it wouldn't budge.

" it'll take weeks to crack this thing" Reala opened up telling them what she thinks.

Scott went down to his large backpack and pulled out large c4 bombs.

" would this do the trick?" Scott asked while Connor walks up to the door giving it a knock.

" do you think they'll open up for us, we're the ones attacking them" Reala spoke.

Connor turned his head to look at Reala which told her to be quiet, he continued to knock on the door only to stop to hear a knock back as a reply. Connor smiled telling the others to move to the side where they can't see them. Fiona, Scott and Eggman went to the right while shadow and sonic went to the left, as they were out of sight the door started to open only to see a bright light to shine upon him. Connor raised his arm towards his head blocking the light, as he got used to it he saw the room was a well light, well large room with the machine eggman built right at the back, he saw a desk in the middle with a tube with blue liquid in it and a needle, he also saw a weird disk on the desk with a computer there. He looked curious and walked in the room while pointing his gun at the left and looking right only to see the left in the corner of his eye. He got close to the desk and stopped to look at the disk and the tube, he looked around once more to see no one, he walked round the desk and sat down in the chair while looking out the door to see someone's eye pop round the corner. He shook his head and said lightly under his breath " amateurs", he picked up the disk and inserted it into the computer only for a entire full file on them and what they have done, as he watched the file he saw that they were watching them from the start even when they were sleeping in the tents. Connor picked up the tube of liquid on the table and looked at it, turning it round only to see it looked thick,

" impressive isn't it" a voice came from behind the machine. Connor turned on the chair to look who it was and by moving his arm back to eject the disk from the computer and into his jacket pocket.

" what's impressive? That your a complete moron or the fact that you lost the battle" Connor replied while looking around to see where the voice came from.

" that's where your wrong Connor " the voice said behind the machine, the person stepped from behind the machine only for Connor not to be shocked.

" I've already won" Sally walked from behind the machine. Connor chuckled in the sentence and stepped up out of the chair.

" you think I don't have this figured out do you" Connor started to walk towards the side making Sally mover her head to the side watching him as he moves.

" the way how your doing this is really confusing but I know why your doing it" Connor said while making his hand twitch a little. Scott was the one peeking round the corner watching his hand twitch, Scott saw pillars round the room where it's dark behind them so he snuck his way round the first pillar and sonic following on the other side. They hid with their backs against the pillar and poked their heads out to see if they can get a better view.

" what you think is not correct Connor, what you think is not the answer" Sally said softly while tilting to her left side.

" ahhhh that's where your wrong, what I've figured out is right but what you've figured out is wrong" Connor said with a smug look on his face making Sally raise a eye brow in confusion of what Connor just replied.

" we've been watching you from the start Connor, we know everything there is about you's" Sally said in a weird tone while waving her hand up. Connor looked round to see bunnie, antione, tails, Amy and Elias walk out in to the open from behind the machine with Antoine moving behind Connor.

Connor smiled and laughed a little for a bit of time, he stopped and reached down in to his pocket bringing out his cigaret box out and waved it about saying " you already know me so why do you need a video camera to see who we really are"

Scott and sonic started to move up slowly to the next pillar trying to get a better view of the confiscation.

" strange question to ask, people change everyday but you, you are different then the others" Sally said while moving her hand on her chin thinking about something. Connor stood there while going trough his pocket for a lighter.

" well that makes me feel special" Connor said in a cheerful tone with holding the lighter in his right and the cigaret box in the other. Sally walked up to Connor in till she was face to face with him " you don't get it, your going to die here and were going to rule of möbius so please... Tell us what's so funny about you trying to joke around"

Sonic and Scott managed to get to the last pillar without being spotted to get a birds eye view on what's going on.

" of I'm going to die then you would've killed me right now before I walked in. But there something that your waiting for " Connor turns his head slightly with his eye scrounging up to Sally. Sally smiled then laughed. Connor didn't find it funny at all so he checked his cigaret box and found his last smoke, he picked it out and threw the box away and put it in his mouth.

" you know nothing about what's going on do you" Sally said evilly giving Connor time to light his smoke with the lighter. He puffed and and blew out in her face and leaned forward and shouted out loud " Go fuck your self Nichole!". The peeping toms outside heard and were shocked when they heard Connor shout out the name, sonic was shocked when Connor said it but Scott had a feeling about that video that morning where Sally was alive but dead in a body bag.

Sally smiled and her appearance changed to the lynx that she was while wearing her purple robe.

" so you do know what's going on, to bad it's not going to save you" Nichole said while turning her arm into a large sword and went through the stomach of Connor. Connor kept the fag in his mouth when he flinched down when Nichole stabbed him, he started to choke on the lack of air and the pain going through him. Nichole smiled at him and moved down to the side of his head and whispered in his ear lightly " your friends are next". Sonic and Scott heard a noise coming from the door they looked back and saw Fiona running up with a tear on her face and running towards Connor only to be stopped by bunnie changing her arm in to a cannon " that's as close as y'all get honey".

Nichole looked down at Connor to see him smiling, Nichole removed her blade from his stomach and watched as he fell to the floor holding his stomach, Nichole looked at her arm and saw the blood and spoke to Fiona.

" how does it feel to lose someone close to you, does it feel terrible Fiona"

" you a bitch, you wait in till I get my hands on you!" Fiona said in a rage.

Fiona pointed the pistols she had and started to shoot at Nichole, she managed to shoot Nichole but no effect Fiona looked confused as she started to laugh.

" you can't kill that isn't here" Nichole said while her body disappears in to thin air. Fiona felt a sudden shock In her back then looked down to see a blade through her chest, she started to cough up blood and turned to head to see Nichole smiling as she stabbed her. Scott and sonic looked extra shocked in what just happened so they revealed them selfs with Scott pointing the pistol at Nichole while sonic leans on the pillar.

" stop what you are doing Nichole!" Scott shouted pointing the gun at Nichole and tails and that lot turning their heads to look at sonic and Scott. Nichole smiled and yanked the blade out of Fiona making her fall to the floor face first.

" well, well, I was wondering when you were going to show your selfs" Nichole said changing her blade into her arm. Scott checked his back to see if anyone was there only to see nothing as did sonic.

" stop this madness now Nichole and let us back in time to change it back to normal" Scott said till pointing the gun at her only to see her smirk at him.

" I don't even need to say how to kill you " Nichole said with a chuckle with a evil glare at Scott.

Scott curiosity grew when she said that so he let up a bit letting him point at Nichole with out aiming down the sight. He turned to see Amy and bunnie walking up to him with bunnie charging her cannon up and Amy with the hammer on her shoulder. Scott walked back and numbed into someone he turned his head only to see a fist come right at him. The punch was that hard that he flew down to the ground on his arms and knees and spat out blood on to the ground.

" Scott!" Sonic shouted across the room only to feel a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw shadow grabbing his shoulder, before sonic knew it he was thrown forwards and slid next to Scott. Sonic stood back up and helped Scott. Scott looked who punched him and saw rouge waving her hand looking like she hurt her self hitting him, the group crowded around in a circle around Scott and Sonic with Nichole standing right in front of them, blocking them from escaping.

" do you have a plan for this Scott?" Sonic put his fists up and standing back to back with Scott. " we're very limited with the plan making right now" Scott replied. The group making the circle stepped in closer towards them only for them to fall down a purple hole in the ground. Tails jumped right at the ground only for it to disappear making him hit the ground head first. He slowly got up rubbing his head " where did they go" tails said looking around the room.

" right over here" a voice came from the entrance. Nichole turned and the rest looked at them, they saw Eggman in his battle suit ( sonic heroes just saying) and in front of him Reala,sonic and Scott standing there. Nichole laughed at them and clicked her fingers only for the back door to open and knuckles and the chaotix came running out.

" feeling lucky do yar " Nichole said to them tilting her head at them. Reala turned her head towards Scott and shook her head at him for Nichole, Scott looked back at them and whispered making his voice loud enough for Eggman to hear,

" I go against hitting girls so ill go for the chaotix, Reala you go after the girls, Eggman go after Nichole and sonic you take shadow and Antoine and tails cause let's face it, what have we got to lose"

Reala readied her sword with sonic getting ready to run, Eggman to blast off towards Nichole and Scott with his pistol at the chaotix.

Nichole pointed her finger at them and shouted " kill them!" Which made everyone on her side charge at sonic and that. Reala moved to the left with sonic running down the middle and Scott the right, Eggman stayed where he was and braced him self by moving his pike and shield to block his chest.

Amy, bunnie and rouge all charged at Reala with Reala running at them with her sword at the side of her. They got close to each other with Amy having a swing at Reala making Reala move back letting rouge go in for the hit, rouge hit Reala making her spin a little and then looked back at rouge, a frown grew on Realas face she then tilted sideways raiseing her leg up making her boot go right into rouges face making her leave the ground. Reala regained her position and stood back up but only for bunnie to use her rocket feet to fly right in to Reala and grabbing her and flying out of the building into the outer yard. Amy and rouge rushed on out side to see bunnie flying upwards into the sky. Reala was getting choked as bunnie was flying upwards in till she went a height and stopped. Bunnie brought her in closer and whispered in her ear " bye bye little hedgehog" Reala was struggling to breath in till she got her sword out of the portal and dug it right into bunnies organic chest. Reala could feel bunnie getting looser with the choking as she losses air.

" who's going bye bye now" Reala said in anger, bunnies eyes started to go all spay and soon she let go of Reala and her rockets stopped. Reala spread out her wings only to float in mid air where she did and saw bunnie fall right to the ground. Amy and Rouge both looked up to see a body fall out of the sky. When it hit the ground they covered their eyes from the dirt getting their eyes when they done it. When the it cleared all they saw was Reala standing on top of bunnie with one foot on her. They looked at the stab wound that Reala done to kill bunnie which made rouge scream and charge at Reala only for Reala to look up at rouge running at her, Reala grew a grin on her face and turned round making her back towards rouge only bringing up the sword which rouge ran up behind Reala only when Reala brought down the sword into rouges stomach, rouge started to gag and drool as she leaned over Realas back.

" not so tuff when I'm mad hay" Reala said while removing the sword from her stomach and turning round kicking her to the floor. Amy looked Rouge on the floor dying and grew anger and charged at Reala raising her hammer ready to pound her into the ground. Reala caught Amy in the corner of her eye and dived backwards into a portal. Amy screeched to a stop see how she disappeared. As she looked around she felt a tap on her shoulder so she turned round to see Reala there smiling at her. Amy's face went all blank when she saw Reala pointing the sword at her chest. But then Amy smiled and walked right into the sword making her cry out in pain. Reala looked confused when she done it. She walked further and further making her way to Reala in till her eyes closed and she died. Reala looked shocked in what Amy done and pushed he body off her sword and saw the blood on it. She sighed and turned around only for her to jump when she saw Nichole there and hear the words " hallo again"

Realas part end

Scott ran up the right side seeing the chaotix ' vector, charmy, mighty, Julie su, knuckles and espio' the chaotix started to run up to Scott at full force. Scott pointed the pistol and started to shoot at them. They dived out the way behind the pillar letting Scott shoot his bullets at them. Scott kept shooting in till the gun clicked backwards and he was out of ammo. " god dam it!" Scott shouted out while seeing if he has anymore clips in his pocket but none. With out Scott knowing, Espio kicked him in the side making him hit the floor making him slide next to Fiona's dead body and into the pool of blood. Espio walked up to Scott and got a small dagger out of his wrist. As espio walked up to him And raised his hand up he noticed that he was smiling he tilted his head a little and a sudden shock and noise came from Scott. Espio looked at his chest and saw a bullet hole and blood dripping out onto the floor. Espio stepped back and dropped the dagger in his hand and looked at Scott with regret. He soon fell to the floor when Scott jumped up standing with Fiona's pistol that she held. Scott smiled and heard foot steps behind him. He turned round raising his arm up and lowering his head. He had a better look at who it was a saw vector using his strength trying to crush Scott. He tried to hold vector back only to fail and dive out the way, as he stood back up he turned and shot vector right in the head And watched him fall to the ground dead on top of espio. Scott smirked on the sight of it only to be distracted for a moment for charmy to sting him right into his right arm. " take this" charmy shouted out and listened to Scott as he screamed out in pain. Charmy pulled out of Scott's arm only for him to turn around and shoot charmy in the face " mother fucker!" Scott screamed out when charmy landed dead next to vector. Scott looked around to find mighty run at him, he laughed and pulled the gun right into his face and shot and seeing him fall to the ground dead.

" who's left now, knuckles and Julie su" Scott said while holding his arm trying to stop the blood coming out.

" come on! Don't tell me that the liquid that my father injected me wears off" Scott complained about his arm. He saw slowly heal with a scab over it very quickly but he couldn't feel his right arm. He sighed while looking at the pillar in front of him only for him to get curious and look up only to see knuckles come flying down on him smashing him right back on the floor. Scott slammed right into the pillar on the other side making it felt like a boulder hit him. He shook his head trying to regain focus but only to see knuckles ruining at him with his fist right behind him. Scott picked up the pistol with his left hand and shot knuckles in the head making him land straight to the floor with a thump on the head. Scott struggled to stand up because the punch to his stomach, with that he held his stomach and growled in pain because of it. He stood to see Julie su pointing a sword-off shotgun to his head. Scott was bending down because of his stomach and his right arm. He look up to see Julie su again but poking him in the head. Scott smiled and gave out a laugh and said loud enough for her to hear " I ain't going to die, not like this" he said softly. Julie su went to pull the trigger only to hear a bang from Scott. She looked down to see Scott pointing the gun secretly to Julie su when he was bending over. She dropped the shotgun only to stagger back only to see her chest with a bullet in side her. She could feel he life slipping and heard a voice come out of Scott and those words were " I'm sorry" in a regret voice knowing that he wouldn't harm a woman but he did. He looked at sonic standing over shadow seeing him Dead with his head turned the wrong way. He limped over to him only to see sonic breathing heavily and with bruises and cuts.

Scott's part end

Sonic was running down the middle of the whole shebang with Antoine, shadow and tails running at him, they all met in the middle with shadow spin dashing sonic and sonic spin dashing shadow at the same time and sparks started to fly when they collided making them blow backwards and scrapping the floor with their shoes with staying standing up. Sonic saw tails and Antoine coming up from the sides and he waited in till they were on top of him right in the nick of time to jump and they bash into each other sonic saw as they hit the ground knockout and saw shadow bash right into him making him land on the floor with shadow on top of him. As he was on the floor shadow raised his fist and a grin grew on his face. Sonic shielded his face as shadow threw his fist into sonics arm at full pelt. Shadow hit him multiple times before sonic raised his knee into his balls. Shadow stopped and cried out in pain while moving his hands to his balls, covering them up. Sonic saw this and punched him so he was on top punching shadow right in the face. Sonic punched him, screaming in anger as he saw the blood come out of shadows nose and mouth. Shadow gained control and moved his arms into a cross across his face. Sonic continued punching him in till shadow screamed out " chaos BLAST!" Making sonic lift from shadow and right in to the pillar. Sonic slid down landing on the ground on one knee. Shadow from afar used chaos spear and threw it towards sonic only for him to look up and dive out the way only for it to cut his leg. Sonic landed right down onto his stomach and got up to look at shadow ready to shoot another spear at him, sonic ran towards him at his speed but shadow quickly speared sonic making it cut his face. Sonic screamed out in pain but eventually grabbed shadow and threw him into the pillar face first. Sonic wiped the blood of his face and moved towards shadow who was kneeling on the floor with his back towards sonic, sonic went up to shadow and grabbed his head into a hold and quickly snapped his neck and threw him across the floor into the centre of the room.

End of sonics part

( back to full story)

" that's for trying to kill me, the throwing was for the betrayal" sonic screamed out at shadows dead corpse in the room. He ventured over to his dead body and put one foot on his back and chuckled saying " ultimate life form my ass". As he said that he noticed Scott limping towards him holding his stomach with his left arm and his right just flopping around everywhere. When Scott managed to get to sonic he spoke with pain going through his body

" how did your group go, mine went absolutely shit"

Sonic laughed the attempt joke Scott tried to make. " all mine was this little stupidity right on the floor over there, while the real challenge was here" sonic pointed towards shadows dead body. Sonic and Scott realised that they were missing two people from their little group. They looked around to see eggman not there with Reala walking through the front door. Sonic and Scott saw as she limped into the room from the out side holding her stomach, sonic and Scott both grew a smile with the realisation of Reala looking at them with a crying face. They looked down to see she was holding her stomach with blood coming out. They watched as she fell to the ground looking like she was dead all ready. Sonic and Scott looked at each other only for sonic to start choking and his eyes widened.

" oh shit!" Scott shouted out loud when sonic fell forwards to the ground only to reveal Nichole standing there with her blade out and wiping the blood off on her once purple robe but row red and purple.

" nice to see you again Scott, how long was i years since we spoke and now we have time to talk" Nichole said while moving towards Scott. Scott hesitated by shooting the gun at Nichole which went right through her. As the bullets went through her and Scott ran out of bullets he sighed in his speech " this is going to hurt " Scott said while prepping for pain. Nichole smiled and grabbed Scott by the throat and lifted him off the ground saying " looks like your end has come a bit early for you Scott" Nichole said while Scott struggles with one hand one his throat trying to get her off. Scott opened his eyes and saw Nichole shifting her arm into her blade once more and stabbing him right through the stomach. Nichole smiled as she done it. She kept the blade in his stomach enough for him to feel the pain, Scott looked Nichole in the eyes and started to laugh, making Nichole confused

" what's so funny"

Scott started to drool out blood out of his mouth as he looked towards Connor. She turned her head only to see Connor sitting up on the floor of the desk.

" looks like you forgot to kill me fully yet bitch" Connor said while rolling a grenade towards Nichole's feet. She looked down so did Scott and saw that it had a electric field emmiting from the inside. Nichols face changed and a small explosion went off emitting a EMP right at Nichole's feet and no where else. She vanished and Scott went falling to the floor only for him to crawl towards Connor at the desk. As he got there he relaxed with a giant hole in his chest same with Connor. Scott sat next to Connor on his left of the desk.

" that's... It ...then" Connor said trying to get his words out but getting really hard to breath. Scott turned his head towards Connor and tried to get his words out.

" what do...you...mean by arrrgk...that " Scott said in pain trying to stop the blood coming out. Connor took a puff of his smoke and held it in. He turned towards Scott and said " want a puff". Scott looked at the fag and looked at Connor them reached out with his left arm and took a puff of it. As Scott tried to hold it in he coughed real bad when he gave it back. Connor chuckled and said " first timer. Well at least you tried it before we go."

Scott turned towards Connor and reached up to the desk and pulled himself up. Connor looked at what he was doing and asked what he was doing only for Scott to say

" if we don't go...* gasp* back... And stop us from coming here and destroying the machine we...arrrgk...might stop this from happening" Scott explained while moving round towards the computer and sitting down.

" if you haven't noticed that we can't do shit like this, we can barely walk more or less go through time." Connor shouted out with no problem of speaking. Scott saw the machine controls and plotted in the time when they went through the time and when Sally got shot. Scott realised that it was Sally's death that caused Nichole to go rogue so did Connor just thought of the same thing. The machine turned on and Scott turned his head to see the portal with the image on to Eggmans base before this all happened. Connor struggled to get up but managed to while growling in pain. Connor leaned across the desk towards Scott only to see him holding the tube of blue liquid.

" what's...ughh..what's that " Connor asked Scott while holding his stomach with one hand an the other keeping him standing up. Scott looked at the liquid and knew what it was before he picked it up.

" this is the thing to heal the princess fully without killing her or no strings attached really" Scott replied.

Scott put the liquid in front of the desk and looked into it while resting his head on the table only to see a figure in it waving everywhere. He looked up and a smile came to his face. Connor saw the smile and looked as well but in pain still smoking his fag. They saw Charlotte running up to the desk jumping over it a giving scotty a hug and crying. Scott started to shout out " ow " multiple times before she even got off. Connor raised a eyebrow and sighed with a shake of his head when he looked away.

" your plan worked and I know who I am" Charlotte hugged Scott one more time only for him to screen out in pain.

" we need to ask you to do a favour for us" Connor spoke with pain going through his entire body. Charlotte turned round hitting Scott in the face with her long hair.

" what's the task that I have to do?" Charlotte asked while putting her hand out flat. Connor went down his jacket pockets and pulled out a frag grenade and a disk. Scott got out the chair and put the tube with the blue liquid in her hands as well. She looked at the items and was curious in what she was going to be asked to do.

" me and Scott want you to go back in time to blow up this machine BEFORE we go into it, and that disk has everything that has happened here on it" Connor told her with Scott talked right after him " and that blue liquid you must give it to my past self and he should know what it is and will know what to do with" Scott spoke.

Charlotte saw Connor and Scott struggling to even stand more or less breath with the hole in their stomachs. She smiled and nodded only to see them nod and watch as she goes up to the portal. As they walks right up to it she has a second glance back at Connor and Scott smiling right at her. She breaths in and out then walks through the portal.

Scott and Connor nodded at each other and fell to the ground in relief and closed their eyes with a sure that they will never wake up.


	18. Chapter 18 solution or a problem

Chapter 18 solution or a problem

Charlotte was going through time and she could see that as she looked out to see her time pass by. When she looked in front of her she saw a image of a large white room come into contact with her, she closed her eyes and held her breath, she opened her eyes to see Connor, Scott and Reala starring at Sonic and Eggman talking, but she remembered what Scott and Connor said and gave her, she went down her tight leather jacket and pulled out the frag grenade thinking about what Scott and Connor said. She pulled the pin and started to count in her head while looking at the others knowing that she hasn't been found yet. " one" she saw Eggman and sonic still talking " two " Connor and that still looking at eggman and sonic " three" she chucked it towards the machine only to shout out duck and cover giving the reaction for everyone to look at her dive to the floor. They turned towards the machine only to find a grenade roll to the side of it. Sonic and eggman ran and dived to the floor next to Connor, Scott and Reala. Once they jumped the grenade blew up giving heat around all of them. When it went down and the machine was just blown up parts, eggman went on his knees and lost all hope in his plans while Scott, Connor,Reala and Sonic stood up and looked at the cat on the floor covering her head into the floor still scared of something that might happen. They all crowded around the cat only for her to show her head which made Scott all shocked at what he saw, he kneeled down to her saying " Charlotte...but...how your.."

Scott helped Charlotte up only to finish Scott's sentence " dead I know and I will be in a minute so I have only little time to explain." They heard Charlotte and saw her take something out of her jacket pocket. It was a disk and a tube of blue liquid. She passed the tube onto Scott saying " I was given this to deliver it to you and say, you know what it is?" She turned to Connor giving him a the disk and saying " everything you need to know is on that disk, like what would've happened if you went through that portal." She said taking a step back from the group. Scott looked at Charlotte like he has just seen a ghost, a tear came to his eye as he saw her fading away. Scott reached his hand out and said with a sad tone " you just got here don't go". Scott saw Charlotte grew a smile, with Connor and that lot turn to see Scott right next to Charlotte fading away. Charlotte looked up at Scott's face and a tear came to her eye and said softly " live life Scott, don't keep living In the past" before she completely faded away, Scott stared at the wall as Connor walked up to his and touched his shoulder " it's going to be all right, but first we need to figure out what's on this disk first".

Scott slowly tilted his head towards his hand with the tube in, as he looked thoughts were rushing through his head about how could she be alive but a memory flashed past his mind, it was when he was strapped down to the table and his father injected him with the blue liquid, he looked up and turned to look at the warp ring still there to mobotrpoilis, he turned to look at Connor in the eye with a face that Connor realised that he had a plan,

" what have you figured out?" Connor asked while looking at the tube with the substance in then back at Scott.

Scott started to side step and waved his hand so that Connor, Reala and sonic would follow and he shouted out " we need to get to the hospital and fast!". They saw Scott rush on through the warp ring, they turned to look at each other and shrug their shoulders then ran on through the portal following Scott. As they went through the portal they landed right out side of the hospital with each other, they looked around only to find everyone crowding round the hospital entrance. Sonic soon realised that Sally had been shot and rushed on ahead without them, making his way through the crowd of people and camera and news people,

" ooowhh fuck! He was our only way of getting in that stupid hedgehog" Scott moaned, Reala smiled as she grabbed a hold of Scott's and Connors arm. They looked at each other then her only to say " oh shit?!" When Reala jumped and brung them flying into the air, Scott and Connor looked down to see that they were flying over the crowd and going higher, Reala flew to the top of the hospital roof, letting go of Connor and Scott making them duck and roll just before they land to stop the pain of them landing wrong. Reala landed with the turn of her head to look at Scott and Connor stand up from the roll. They started to run towards the door only for Scott to run in to the door bashing his head, he staggered backwards holding his head from the bash. Reala sighed and saw the pad lock on the door, she opened up a rip and her sword came flying out, making her catch it right in her hand. Scott shook his head while Connor chuckled give a little smile at Scott for his mistake. Reala raised her sword above her head giving it a swing downwards making the padlock split in half, with Reala raising her leg and hitting the door at full force making it swing open and hit the wall.

" I'm only following, please, lead the way Scott" Reala spoke sarcastically while putting her hands out in front of her open,

Scott growled as he run past her with Connor right behind him. Reala laughed a little and a smile grew to her face, they saw a row of stairs as they ran towards it coming to a complete stop,

" Sally's on the bottom floor, well never make it before we lose her" Scott said, hitting the railing for the stairs. Connor grabbed Scott and shoved him round in till he was looking at his face,

" what floor is Sally being held on?" Connor asked while giving scott a shake, Scott thought about a second and said the first floor, Connor grew a wicked smirk on his face as he turned towards the fire hose cabinet. Scott followed his head and looked at it with a smile growing on his face showing his fangs.

( sonic on the bottom floor)

Sonic was rushing on ahead through the door without being seen by anyone even the guards blocking the door. He screeched to a stop seeing all of his friends standing out side of the operating room across the hall. Amy felt a strange feeling in her that made her turn and see sonic walking up to them, Amy's face was all pale and by the looks of it crying, she ran towards sonic making a jump for him, sonic saw Amy grab on to him and felt being crushed could do a better improvement.

" how's Sally, is she going to make it?" Sonic asked while looking down at Amy's head only to see her face in his chest crying.

Sonic realised the way Amy was acting and how she just cried in his chest, he realised that Sally was on a one way trip to the big house in the sky. Amy let go for sonic to rush to the window to see three doctors operating on Sally trying to see if they can get the bullet out.

( top floor stairs)

Connor rushed up to the cabinet opening it with force trying to rip it off, Connor stopped with seeing the two bulks holding it on. Connor reached down in to his jacket pocket, taking out a m9 pistol. Connor looked away when he shot the two bulks right off making the door come off intact. Connor gave it over to Scott,

" this will get you down to the bottom floor in no time" Connor said letting go of the door.

Scott grabbed the door and looked down the stairs thinking is he going to make it before Sally dies.

" what are you's going to do?" Scott asked while getting ready to slide down the railing on the door.

Connor picked the disk out of his pocket and showed it to Scott and Reala.

" why, me and Reala will see what's on this disk" Connor said with a anxious voice and a smile on his face.

Scott nodded at Connor, thanking him for the door. Scott turned to jump on the rail, holding onto the door at his feet, he went down like a speeding rocket as he never felt the power of the wind before. Going down he saw the first turn going downwards, he bent down holding the side of the door with his hand, seeing as there is no straps holding his feet down. His right hand held onto the door while grabbing the railing with his left, using his strength , he pulled towards it making the door swish round and landing on the other railing.

( Connor and Reala)

Connor and Reala were moving down the stairs quickly, trying to see if there is a door leading to a office with a computer in it. Going down from the top floor they managed to find a floor with a computer in it. They looked at the floor number seeing it as floor 6. Connor sighed as he ran through the door heading for the computer with Reala right behind him. They stopped right in front of the computer seeing it having a disk tray. Connor took the disk out of his pocket and into the disk tray and closing it. The files started to come up on screen very fast, to fast for Connor to even see the contents in till it all loaded up, when it all loaded up the final file opened up by its self showing the room where everyone was dead, Connor and Reala looked at each other, raising a brow at each other. Connor went onto loads of the files on one person.

" where's the intercom?" Connor asked quietly just for Reala to say "pardon?" Connor looked around trying to find a microphone to the intercom as fast as possible.

( Scott )

Scott was sliding down on his last railing, he was going fast down the stairs on the door making sparks as he went down it. He jumped of the railing and through the open door towards the reception only to crash at the front of it. The nurse behind the desk leaned over to see him get up and rubbing his head,

" where's Sally acorn" Scott asked while looking into the female ducks eyes as she turned to look at the crowd of people gathering at a window. Scott bowed a little for the thanks and ran towards the crowd only to see that it was all of his used to be friends. Scott saw the door for the entrance to the room. Scott thought as he ran towards the entrance

" me trying to save the princess by stabbing her with a needle, yeah! Lets see what bloody betrayed I get for this?" Scott thought in his mind.

Scott barged in the door, getting the attention of everyone to look at Scott through the window. The doctors have just pulled out the bullet out of Sally but her life signs still dropping on the machine . Scott pulled out the tube with the blue liquid in and twisted it making a needle appear out of its end.

" what's he doing?!" Knuckles shouted out through the glass window.

Sonic was the only one not being to bothered about what Scott was going to do only he had a smile on his face looking at him with everyone trying to figure out what's he doing. Scott walked over to Sally and raised the needle up high above his head and making his way down into Sally's chest, injecting the blue liquid into her. Everyone was shocked into seeing what Scott done and ran for the door to the operating room. They were right on top of the door when it slammed shut and hearing a locking sound. Knuckles started to pushed and punch on the door with no luck of it breaking into a million pieces. They ran back to see Scott still there but with the tube in his hand and a step back from Sally's body. Scott watched as Sally started to breath fast and seeing the by let wound on her chest healing rapidly like nothing he's ever seen before.

" what's he up to" bunnie said slowly in a curious tone.

Scott walked up to Sally on the table and saw her breathing normally without no interruptions or faults. " I hope no one holds this on me" Scott thought in his head for a second, raising his hand up into a fist and hitting Sally in the chest at some force, Sally woke up sitting up, gasping for air when Scott hit her in the chest. Scott sighed in relief of her being alive and putting his head down looking at the floor. Scott looked up saying " I knew what I was doing" at Sally, Scott saw Sally throw a fist at Scott's head, hitting him making his head turn.

" ow, why'd you do that for?!" Scott shouted at the surprise of what Sally done.

" that's for not paying attention during the fight" Sally replied making another fist at Scott's other cheek making his head turn.

" and that's for getting me shot" Sally said, getting off the table and standing up.

Scott rubbed both of his cheeks and grinned about the punches and closed his eyes " yeah that's what I get for saving your life, I knew it would just be another bad time for me"

Sally looked at Scott and sighed with the shake of her head,

" quit your whining and let's get out of this room." Sally walked to the door to give it a budge but it wouldn't open. Sally tried to push while knuckles and shadow are on the other side pulling. Scott stood there laughing as they tried to open the door, soon he felt a strange vibrating noise in his pocket. He reached in and pulled out the two way radio hand held in his pocket, he turned the volume up only to hear Connor shout in to the it right in Scott's ear " get out of that room now!"

Sally heard Connors voice and stopped to turn to look at Scott holding the radio to his ear.

" what did Connor mean by that?" Sally asked letting go of the door handle. Scott and sally froze when they heard a click right behind Scott. Everyone moved to the window to get a better view of them in the room just starring at each other like something made them stop what there doing.

Scott walked over next to Sally and turned round to hear Connors voice in the radio " Nicole's going to kill you, get out now!" Sally and Scott saw Nicole holding Scott's m9 pistol from his pocket. " I think we know that Connor" Scott replied in a sarcastic but a bit serious tone. They saw Nicole as she was, a brown lynx wearing her purple robe and her hair into a long bundled up pony tail hair. They saw her smiling at them with a evil glare in her eyes. Sally looked closer in Nichole's eyes and saw them red not green.

" Nicole? Are you...feeling alright?" Sally asked her trying to get her to say something. Nicole only glared at them even more holding the gun up at them. They stood there for about 5 minutes with no one talking only looking at Nicole point the gun at them in complete silence.

" Scott can you hear this, if you can we found out that apparently Eggman put a virus in her while we were attacking his base by the looks of this file" Connor explained through the radio.

Nicole waved the gun to her feet indicating Scott and Sally move in front of her. They slowly walked in till Nicole put her hand up telling them to stop. She put her hand out to Scott indicating that she wants the radio. Scott handed over the radio only for Connors voice to come out of it again " there's a way to get her back to normal but you wo-" Nicole crushed the radio making a high pitched squeal back at Connors radio.

Connor turned to Reala with a annoyed face " got a plan?", Reala smiled as a rip opened up right behind her, she walked through it pulling Connor with her.

" your getting on my nerves now Nicole, put the gun down and we can sort you out and fix you" Scott said putting his hand on her shoulder. Nicole looked at the hand making contact to her, she turned to look at his face with a grin on her face. She pulled the trigger, shooting Scott rIght in the stomach. Sally yelped when the gun was fired and Scott falling down to the ground holding his wound to try and stop the blood coming out. Sally moved to her knees to see if he was all right only for Nicole to grab her hair and pull her into a meat shield position and turning around only to see a purple portal appear with Connor and Reala coming out of it. Reala stood tall while Connor started to puke up on the floor from the side effect. Reala was a little bit grossed about Connor puking up over the floor. When he stood up they looked at Nicole holding Sally with her arm around her neck and pointing the gun right at her head. Sally was crying in fear of dying by one of her best friends.

" Nicole, don't do anything you'll regret for the rest of you're life" Connor tried to get through to Nicole. But with no luck. Nicole just started to strangle Sally as she tries to breath and started to choke.

" Nicole! Stop it at once , can't you see your better then this, fight it!" Reala said while taking a step forward and shouting at her.

Nicole looked at the floor thinking about that sentence but soon felt a strange feeling in her back. She turned her head to see a blue tube needling into her holographic body with a small blue liquid going into her. She looked up to see Scott holding his stomach and blood over his jeans and jacket. She looked at his face and saw anger.

" no one hurts my friends bitch!" Scott said with pulling his arm back and went in for the punch getting her in the arm making her drop the gun and Sally dropping to the floor landing on her arms and legs. Scott soon side kicked Nicole making her move to Connor only for him to grab her arm and flip her over his shoulder and onto the ground. Reala picked her up and swung her round multiple times then threw her in to the glass window making it break and shatter into a million pieces. Scott held his stomach and gave out a hand to Sally, offering her help getting up. Sally looked up and spoke " friends uh" in a astonished tone. Sally reached for the hand and grabbed it letting Scott pull her up.

" yeah, I guess so" Scott said with a smile appearing to his face as he stares into Sally's eyes and holding his stomach. Connor and Reala walked up to Scott and Sally standing in a circle.

" is Nicole going to be alright?" Sally said looking at all of her friends looking at Nicole on the floor with a million shards of glass around her.

" yeah she'll be alright, heh this is funny, first I save you from dying, I get shot, you get In trouble with a gun pointing to your head and me Connor and Reala save you again, I'm wondering if there's a reward for that?" Scott said trying to stand up straight hiding the bullet wound. Sally shook her head and sighed " come here then" Sally grabbed Scott's jacket and pulled him close to her face making her lips make contact with Scott's for a second and let's go. Sally walked off while Scott just stands in the kissing position and looks shocked in what she done. Connor gave a smirk and chuckled in what just happened

" you weren't expecting that was you Scott"

Scott stood back up and shook his head trying to refresh what just happened. He looked at Connor and Reala with a disturbed look in his eye.

" I expecting something like...well more bigger and well, longer" Scott smiled after he turned his head to look at Sally and that lot crowd around Nicole as she sits up rubbing her head with one eye open and looking green.

" ok there's still one thing I don't get." Reala said getting the attention of Scott and Connor

" what we saw was Eggman uploading the virus in that video, but who was the one to upload it cause last time we saw eggman was on his knees at his base when Charlotte blew up the machine so who done it?" Reala asked making Scott and Connor put their hands on their chin and think about it what Reala just gave.

**the last chapter has been completed but at what cost and at what gain find out in the epilogue next time maybe later today or tomorrow Or forever? well not forever maybe later today or tomorrow. **


	19. Chapter 19 epilogue

Chapter 19 epilogue: hearts, pasts And wrong deals

Scott, Connor and Reala were moving towards the broken glass window and stepping over it to get to the others standing around Nicole and seeing if she's alright. They walked up to them only for them to stop talking and stare at Scott, Connor and Reala. Sally walked up to them with them meeting in the middle. Scott stood forward putting his hand out to Sally with a smile. Sally smiled back as she grabbed his hand and shook it.

" thanks for everything we couldn't of saved Nichole without you guys" Sally said while moving her hand towards Connor shaking his hand then Realas.

Connor went down into his pocket and pulled out his box of cigarets and took one out and lit it up. " you can't smoke here this his a hospital" Sally moaned at Connor only for him to laugh and walk towards the exit where Fiona was standing with her hand on her hip smiling." Hay Connor wait!" Scott called out to Connor getting his attention of turning round holding the butt of the cigaret in his mouth. " you need to learn to keep them stocked" Scott said chucking a box at Connor making Connor catch it and see it was a box of fresh cigarets. He looked at the tip of the box and saw a number. " if you need anything just give me a shout and ill come and help" Scott said giving a thumbs up knowing that he made a new friend. Connor turned and walked out the door with Fiona right next to him with her tail round his butt holding him close.

Sonic and shadow walked up to Reala right next to each other. " what are you going to do now Reala " shadow asked just starring at her when he said it, " yeah, what are you going to do since the whole fight has ended, well, for now anyway" sonic asked crossing his arms and leaning on the wall. Reala looked at everyone talking and having fun and laughing she turned with a smile across her face and started to walk towards the exit saying " I'll be around, call me, if you need me " Reala walked out the door with sonic and shadow seeing her spread out her wings and taking flight upwards. Scott was looking around then went down his pocket and picked out the picture with him and Charlotte out and looking how happy he was since he ever found happiness In till now. He looked up to see Sally walk up to him and stand in front, Scott put the picture back In to his pocket and heard Sally speak,

" Connor and Reala have left, so why haven't you yet?" Sally asked with a curious tone on her face. Scott looked around one more time to see everyone's happy faces and being nice to them, Scott looked back at Sally " cause I'm not leaving"

" what?! why?!" Sally was shocked in what he said.

" because?" Scott smiled and winked at Sally " I've finally learned not to live in the past"

Sally smiled and shook her head in the answer she got and asked another " what do you mean by ' live in the past'"

Scott walked over to the door and turning round to look at Sally with a smile on his face " I'm over the betrayal and I might have found another reason not to leave" Scott chuckled in the last bit of the sentence with walking through the open door and out of sight when the door closed. Sally thought it in her head when she walked back to bunnie about the other reason why he's staying and soon realised what he meant and rubbed her arm when sonic came over and hugged her.

( eggmans base )

It was a dark room with Eggman in the middle standing up right in the centre with a huge tv screen with a hooded cloak person on the over side of the screen.

" my plans have failed for the last time!, now it's either you follow my plans correctly or you don't?" Eggman screamed at the person on the screen, pointing his finger at him with anger.

" listen here doc, if you want something done right you go for the hard blow not this mechanical weak shit" the hooded person said over the screen making Eggman angry.

" raaaghhhh!... I should've never have trusted you to do my plans in the first place, you pesky little rodent" Eggman got frustrated about the whole argument.

" that's king ' pesky little rodent' to you fat arse" the person said while removing the hood.

" Scrouge?!, but...where's Lien-Da, what have you done with her?" Eggman changed his attitude to shocked and anger.

" hehehe. She'll be fine, I just made her a little offer that she couldn't refuse" Scrouge chuckled.

" ooohhhh. He was perfect" Lien-Da came into the screen hugging Scrouge tightly and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

" I command you to return to yo- Wait?! You didn't just"

" yep and were doing things by my rules from now on" Scrouge said holding Lien-Da close and pressing a button switching the screen off, which turned the lights on in the white room where Eggman is.

Eggman pushed his glasses up a bit and stood tall and spoke to him self out loud

" I have a bad feeling about what deal I just made? "

**thank yous for being loyal and taking your time to read my story and I hoped you enjoyed it because there's one right round the corner, so I hope your ready cause I might see if I can fit a couple of OC in the new story or I might not. Who am I kidding I am I like doing it I with OC it makes it...better in every way, so auditions will start soon.**

**Credits**

**story line**

**Sonicepiloguelover, Cheezel1993, RealaTheHedgeho. And I would like to thank Rissa Prower for holding on this far in to the story only up to chapter 9 because of a reason, the story wouldn't have worked without you at the Beginning and I thank you :) **

**OC characters owners**

**Connor Jenkins: cheezel1993 **

**Reala the hedgehog: RealaTheHedgehog **

**Rissa Prower: Rissa Prower **

**Scott Rider: sonicepiloguelover: same with Charlotte the cat. But I had to make that for my past story that's all. **

**Sonic and all that lot: SEGA and sonic team: I do not own any character from SEGA or sonic team.**

**Beta reader: I don't use one hehehe, because I like writing story's with out no one seeing them first and well I never liked beta readers in the first place but if people keep telling me I need one please give me one cause I might have to start.**


End file.
